


Very Unlikely

by Zafona



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Avengers in Asgard, Birthday Party, Busted, Complete, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Emotional, Fights, Fireworks, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Home Movies, Injured!Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki trying on regular clothes, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pranks, Protectiveness, Questionable Consent, Recovering loki, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shopping Malls, Slash, Smut, Strip Tease, Thor has to help, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism, Wedding, alien stuff, awkward courting, bad timing aliens, cock blockers, home coming, lap dance, old fic, proposal, there will be more tags later, zafona's archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafona/pseuds/Zafona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several miraculous strokes of luck Loki somehow finds himself hiding from guards in Thor's bedroom, hoping he won't be discovered for escaping his imprisonment. His older brother wakes and though he's inclined to take Loki back to his cell, he finds himself unable and does something much more unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes there are some out of character things that certain characters do once in a while and I'm sure you'll notice. This is an older fic for me I hope you all like it, just thought I'd repost it on this website as well, it got a nice reception back on ff.net.
> 
> This story is something I wrote nearly right after the Avengers was in theatres so the new speculation of Thor 2 hadn't affected this.

A small shift of his wet wrists alerted him to the position his hands were in. Loki's gaze lazily drifted upward to where his limbs were bound by heavy shackles above his head. He swallowed dryly, his mouth tasting bitter and dirty as his tongue attempted to at least moisten his chafed lips. Not much luck there. He'd been hanging this way for days straight without anyone letting him down, even for beatings. The last guard had left him a few hours before, however he wasn't in the mood for the usual careful removal of the chains to move Loki to the torture chambers. Instead he'd been lazy and decided to just grab a few pikes and whips and give the miserable prisoner his daily punishment where he hung.

It was the first time that any guard had been so sloppy in the two years Loki had been locked up in Asgard's prison and he wouldn't have thought anything of it, if not for the little shift in his bindings. During that day's beating he'd been pushed and pulled around enough to cut deep into his wrists and now they were bleeding all over, soaking everything below them. In the two years he'd been there he'd never felt any give in his shackles but now, with his wrists wet and him not having eaten or done anything close to exercise in so long, he noticed it.

Loki felt a small wash of adrenaline as he pulled and wriggled his hands around in their cuffs, it hurt to strain his hands this way but he knew he had to, that this was his only opportunity. To do what though? What was the point of what he was attempting? An escape would only earn him a few short minutes of freedom until the guards caught him again, until he was newly locked away in something tighter for his thinner limbs.

Despite his attempt at logic to talk himself out of the escape he pulled harder until one of his hands popped free. He gasped and grit his teeth through the pain as he hung from the one remaining wrist, wriggling and squirming until it too slid free with a wet  _schlck_  kind of noise. He whimpered softly as he stumbled to the floor and landed firmly on his knees. He looked back at his ankles, glad that the guards had long gotten lazy on re-shackling his legs. The chains holding him up by his arms were usually pulled far enough that his toes barely touched the floor, and so far his legs had mostly lost their strength so no one was terribly afraid of being kicked by him.

Loki slowly pulled himself up, his limbs aching with every movement, his arms tingling painfully as blood slowly slipped back into them. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from groaning as he carefully pattered across the stone floor, his bare feet making a light smacking sound with each step. He tried to walk with more grace but he could hardly control every step he made, each time being the time he nearly fell onto his face.

Some mutterings started up nearby and he froze, his arm resting against a pillar to help himself stand, his legs quivering and threatening to buckle under his feeble weight. He recognized the voices well enough, a couple of guards passing through just doing their rounds. A soft whine squeaked in his throat as he quickly looked for a space to hide, his eyes catching a smear of blood his wrist had made on the pillar. Loki quickly wiped it clean with the sleeve of his tight black shirt, common Asgardian prisoner clothing. He felt panic welling inside him as he shuffled around behind the stone fixture, slipping down to the floor to make himself as small as he could be, a weak wash of magic encompassing him in invisibility for a few moments.

He held his breath as the men walked by, he knew he only had a few moments before they'd glance in on his empty space. Part of him wondered how arrogant Asgard really was when it came to prisoners; there were no doors on the cells, just open space for the captured criminals to hang in. Arrogance wasn't the only issue, pride was as well. They didn't think any prisoners could escape, and normally they didn't but Loki had never been part of the common rabble in any terms.

Loki moved as swiftly as his limbs allowed, he stumbled and fell against another wall as his legs gave out briefly, letting out an anguished grunt as he met the cold stone surface. He heard what he'd feared to hear so soon, the guards exclaiming that there was an escapee running about. Loki quickly shrouded himself again, hoping the magic held long enough for the guards to race by and not see him.

He was lucky, this time. Loki bit back the harsh groans as he stood again and dragged himself along the wall until he found himself outside of the prison portion of the castle. He looked up with wide green eyes, a sense of planning growing in him again. He'd made it this far, he'd gotten out into the open and now he had to make another move before he was dragged back in to serve the rest of his life's sentencing.

Another cloak of invisibility for a few brief moments as he slowly and carefully made his way around the cluster of guards. They were attempting to find Loki before anyone had to inform the king; no one wanted to have to do that. Loki could have laughed at their stupidity, if someone had gone to find Odin immediately the Allfather would have already gone to Heimdall and they would have long spotted him. Of course, no one had thought that far apparently.

Though that didn't mean that no one would ever go to see Odin to tell him of Loki's escape and in his current state there was no way he could possibly hide from Heimdall. Loki was well aware that most of his current endeavours were futile, that he would inevitably be caught and dragged back sooner or later, but that didn't mean he wanted to believe it. Fear gripped his stubborn heart as he fumbled down the long corridors of Odin's house. He felt flustered and weak as he tried to think of a safe space to curl up and hide in for a little while, at least long enough to regain some strength. In his panic he hadn't realized which way he'd gone, he felt lost and unable to focus as he could hear the footsteps of guards and other inhabitants of the castle. They were coming closer and he found that he was unable to cast any more magic; he'd completely depleted his strength to do so. He could hear his heart pounding as he realized there was nothing he could do to hide like he had until this point. Panic over-took him and he opened the nearest door to him, silently slipping in and clicking it shut.

He tried to listen past the thunderous beat of his heart and torrent of his shallow breathing, the different individuals passed by in the hall without bothering to look into any of the rooms. He closed his eyes and held his breath until the footsteps completely vanished. He was safe, for a moment.

Loki turned around and felt a strong tightening in his chest as he realized something vital; this was a bedroom. It wasnt just anyone's bedroom, either; he realized as the form on the bed had already long shifted and was sitting up, eyes fixed on him. This was Thor's bedroom.

"Loki?" Thor's tone was rough from sleep and confused anger sounded like it rumbled in his throat. He stood up, an enormously gigantic figure from Loki's position, and started walking closer, Mjolnir flying across the room and into his hand. "What are you doing out of prison?"

The younger god shook and lost any hold he might've had on his composure. "Wait! Thor, please!" he plastered his back against the door and lifted his hands far ahead of himself in hopes he might be able to stop Thor from getting any closer. "Please, let me go." His eyes widened wildly as Thor had closed the gap between them and had taken a firm hold on his thin forearm. "Brother please!" he whined frantically, tugging uselessly to free himself from the thunder god's grip.

Thor paused and held him still, "Why should I? You're being punished for your misdeeds on Earth; I should turn you over to Father immediately." He moved to open his door when Loki's free hand grabbed it as tightly as he could manage, a feeble grip that made Thor stop anyway.

"Thor, I am begging." Loki whispered softly and it was then that Thor noticed the glistening trails of liquid down Loki's cheeks. His voice cracked and his next words loosened Thor's grip on him, "Brother, I am scared."

Thor dropped the arm aiming to open his door and he moved back to the center of his extravagant room as he let go of Loki entirely. "Why would you come in here? What if I did not listen to you?"

Loki trembled, completely shocked that Thor let him go. He hadn't expected it, there was no way his brother would be so kind... was there? "I..." he couldn't find any words to slick his silver tongue with, the dull rusting thing. Loki hadn't realized he'd been crying either until he realized the tickle on his cheek was wet and dripping. It was also only then that he realized just how frightened he really was, of being caught, of being taken back to suffer. The beatings scared him; he wasn't built to be hit repeatedly, not like his brother, not like other warriors. He was terrified of being strung up again for another few years, for eternity. Ridiculed, being seen as nothing more than any other criminal that Asgard had ever seen. Forgotten and lost in those walls of cold stone, never heard from, only ever mentioned in a brief question 'whatever happened to-?'

"Loki?" Thor's concerned voice startled him and his gaze snapped up to the warm eyes of a man he once called brother, that he apparently still did. Thor had crossed the room to him again after he had refused to move an inch from the door, the man's large hand gently reaching up to cup his bruised cheek.

Loki flailed and smacked Thor's hand away with a vicious hiss, "Don't touch me!"

Thor frowned and grabbed him firmly. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and struggled against the touch, he felt himself being moved and in a moment of terror he heard the door open. He felt his limbs fall limp voluntarily; he'd fought against the one man willing to give him a chance. Loki's eyes opened slowly and he realized that he wasn't moving at all; in fact he was standing directly behind Thor, back to back with his brother's hands firmly holding him in place.

"Lord Thor," a guard's voice sounded a bit startled, "You're up."

"Yes, I was just about to come out and see why I have heard so many footsteps outside my door." Thor answered tiredly though no less friendly than usual.

"Nothing to worry about, a prisoner has escaped and your father has ordered every room be checked." The guard announced. "Has anyone come in here?"

"Other than you? Not at all." Thor raised an eyebrow cautiously, "Did you need a hand?"

"Not yet, we have it under control." The guard reported though clearly they had nothing under control since no one knew where Loki had gone. "No one has seen the prisoner leaving the castle so we are still searching the grounds."

"Well let me know if I can help." Thor smiled and sent the guard on his way, closing the door again. "There."

Loki's legs buckled under him after his adrenaline plummeted, he expected the floor to meet him shortly though Thor's hold on him proved to be stronger than gravity. He managed to get his feet under him again before Thor unwittingly let go. "Y-you hid me." Loki stuttered as Thor turned around, "Why?"

"You need me." Thor answered softly and gently brushed a mess of Loki's hair back behind his ears where it belonged, "That is reason enough."

Loki felt his bottom lip quiver and the rest of his jaw start to tremble visibly, hot fresh tears streaking his cold and dirty cheeks. "Th-Thor I..." He didn't want to, he tried hard to fight it but every little piece of him started to break down in front of the one person he'd rather never see it. Stammering incoherent sentences turned into blubbering, blubbering and struggling to breathe turned into sobbing and hyperventilating, and that broke down into uncontrolled wailing and gasping for air. Thor had wrapped his injured brother in a hug and moved him to his bed during the sobbing phase and had the sense of mind to cover Loki's mouth to soften and muffle the pained cries of a tortured soul.

Thor waited quietly until the fit subsided and Loki slipped into sleep, finally able to sleep properly outside of his prison and bindings. The older brother sighed, unsure of what he should do next. Regardless, he didn't want to let Loki go, he couldn't let Loki go back to that cell, not after seeing this. Thor snuggled down into his bed with Loki tightly clung to his side, long slender fingers nearly digging into his skin, Loki held on as if his dream would end and he'd wake alone and cold. "I have to get you out of here..." Thor thought aloud, his mind riddled with questions and attempts at ideas on ways to save his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor left Loki curled up in the soft blankets of an Asgardian prince, sleeping deeply enough to not even notice that his brother had risen from the bed. The older god paused and looked down at Loki's skinny frame and wondered just what kind of punishment he had gone through. Truth be told Thor knew he should have gone over to see it for himself but he just couldn't bear to witness it. Seeing someone he cared for in that kind of situation because of their own doing was too much for him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he let the punishment occur without knowledge of its particulars, something he now regretted.

As much as he wanted to exchange strong words with his father and the prison guards over Loki's current state, he knew he had to do something much more important first. Heimdall would undoubtedly see Loki's position and would definitely tell Odin. Thor moved to see the all-seeing being with humility in his stride, a man clearly ready to plead if he had to.

"I know what you are going to ask me." Heimdall said evenly as Thor walked up to his side.

"Heimdall, I beg of you, please give me a chance to get him out of here." Thor spoke gently, he could feel the slight tremble in his hands, he knew the consequences for what he was asking. He was harbouring a fugitive from his father, the king. Going behind your king's back never went well; Thor knew this from personal experience.

Heimdall was quiet in thought as he contemplated Thor's request, as he considered going to Odin immediately and in general just thinking about what might be better a situation, Loki locked away or hiding somewhere. "It is a bad idea." He turned to look at the thunder god's increasingly distressed expression. "But I will give you a chance, Thor Odinson."

Thor smiled as relief washed over him, "Thank you, I will not waste it." He bolted back to his chambers, passing by the tired and stressed guards that relentlessly hunting for the very being Thor was about to save. He felt a little bad for it, letting them rush about all night long as he hid his brother from them, lying and saying he had no knowledge of where Loki was. Yet at the same time, seeing how thin Loki had become and watching as the once proud god of mischief as he broke down and begged for mercy, Thor felt much less pity than he first thought.

He opened the door to his bedroom and slipped in, looking up at the startled and frightened shape scrunched up among his sheets. "Loki," Thor said softly and watched as the bundle uncurled and wide green eyes stared back at him.

"I thought you were a guard..." Loki explained quietly.

"They wouldn't search my room without permission." Thor smiled and crossed the room swiftly to gather a few things, "Come, we have to leave."

Loki shifted slightly and grimaced at a twinge of paint hat shot up his arms and all throughout his body. "And go where? We can't exactly trot throughout Asgard without someone seeing me."

Thor threw several robes over to Loki, "Put those on, you'll be less conspicuous when you aren't in prisoner's clothing."

Loki unfolded the articles and scoffed lightly at their size. "Well the guards can't get me if I drown in this first." He said bemused as he slowly lifted himself from the bed, wincing again as his legs ached. He wasn't used to standing on his own, most of the time he just dangled with his toes skating across the stone floor, no use for his legs. Now though, despite how much weight he'd lost already, it still felt like way too much for his limbs to hold up. He struggled to undress himself, cringing as he peeled the clothing from his body, dried blood and other things making it more like a second skin than anything else. He managed to pull the shirt off and worked on his pants, his hands trembling as he tugged on the waist band.

Thor glanced back at his struggling brother and had to close his eyes when he saw the markings on Loki's once flawless body, the lashings from whips and hideous bruises and holes from being beaten with pikes and maces. Punishment, torture, it was the same thing.

"Thor..." Loki said quietly after a moment, glancing over his shoulder embarrassed. "I... can't do it." He furrowed his brow at his own weakness and looked away again, glaring at his shaking hands as if they'd betrayed him.

Thor had no words to respond with; instead he walked around the bed and went to Loki's side, much to the smaller man's surprise. "It is alright, Loki." Thor smiled up at him sadly and took a firm hold on his brother's pants, about to pull them off quickly though Loki's panicked hand caught his arm.

"Please be gentle."

The thunder god found himself a little confused at that but did as he was asked. As he pulled slowly, finding it to be even a bit awkward to remove clothing so sensually off his brother, until his thoughts were interrupted by a tug in the garment. He frowned and pulled harder, earning a pained cry from Loki, pale slender hands gripping the bed as his body tensed. Thor apologized quickly and looked to see what was causing it. Blood from an old wound had scabbed over some time ago, however Loki had never been washed properly and his skin had grown over parts of the clingy cloth, literally almost making it a second skin.

"Oh Loki..." Thor muttered sadly, he couldn't think of a good way to remove the pants without hurting his brother, so he went to his mantle and pulled down a ceremonial dagger, still sharp.

"What are you doing with that?" Loki asked in a frightened tone, "Thor?"

"Calm down, Loki." Thor gave his best reassuring smile as he knelt next to Loki's trembling legs. "I need to get this off of you so just hold still." He looked up at the most uncertain expression on his brother's face and raised a hand to gently reassure him, touching Loki's cheek in a way that seemed calm him. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

Loki clenched his jaw and nodded, but still he looked away from it, not wanting a visual of his brother cutting into his leg. Thor was grateful he didn't have an audience because he was certain he'd made a face at some point during the process. Cutting off the skin around where it'd grown over proved to be a little more disturbing than Thor had originally assumed. Regardless, he'd cut Loki free, his brother taking it pretty well after he'd taken a breath and held it.

"Where are we going to go?" Loki asked after a moment, Thor helping him remove the clothing the rest of the way. He didn't want it to be as awkward as it was, him sitting naked on his brother's bed in silence. Of course, the fact that he had so many lacerations, cuts and bruises spotted all over his body helped shift the mood quite a bit.

"I was hoping you could show me one of your many ways between the realms. I wish to take you to Midgard." Thor said as he gently wrapped the cloak around Loki's slumped shoulders. He really wanted to wash the injured demigod but they didn't have time for it, not at that moment.

Loki stared at him, his hands coming up and clutching at the cloth in a slight desperation mixed with anxiety. "Midgard, Earth?" he scoffed lightly, "Surely you jest, Thor." He watched for some kind of joke in his brother's face but saw none, those blue eyes as serious as ever. Loki swallowed dryly, briefly recalling that he hadn't had anything to drink in far too long. "You are not kidding... Thor, where do you intend to put me there? It is not like I can hide from... Odin for very long there."

It wasn't lost on Thor the way Loki avoided saying father but he ignored it, Loki was hurting. "I will put you with someone trustworthy, do not worry. Now, take me to where you pass through."

Loki looked down at the extravagant clothing and then back up at Thor's insistent gaze. "Alright." He finally gave in and stood, pulling the hood over his head though his jaw could be seen, as well as the bruises all along it. Thor looked at them sadly but didn't say anything more, putting a strong arm around Loki's shoulders and helping him walk.

"Can you hide your face with magic yet?" Thor asked softly as they left his room.

"If you can still tell it is me, then clearly not." Loki replied a little more snidely than he had intended but regardless Thor should know he wasn't an idiot. Of course he'd try to hide as much as he could! What a dumb question...

They strode through the great halls, Thor looking as relaxed and normal as ever, something that translated to how he walked. His strides were strong and large, Loki struggled to keep up. "Slow down," he muttered after a few minutes of this, his cheeks stained an embarrassed red, "I can barely walk at all."

"I am sorry," Thor responded quickly and apologetically quiet, slowing his pace immediately. "You have been doing very well; I had assumed you might be able to walk quickly."

Loki didn't say anything to that; whether Thor was serious or joking Loki still wanted to call him an idiot. They made it to the spot he'd instructed Thor to lead them toward without any incident. A guard or two glanced at them strangely but after a happy wave from his brother they were golden. "So how does this work?" Thor asked as he looked around, surprised that a space like this existed in Asgard and so close to the house of Odin.

"Think of your trustworthy friend, we will go to him." Loki approached the space and sparked the little bit of magical strength he'd been saving since he'd woken, relieved when it actually worked. "Shall we?"

Thor took a firm hold of Loki and hopped through, briefly wondering how he'd get back but that wasn't a big thing on his mind at the moment.

* * *

Monotony was a good word for the last few days. Wake up, eat breakfast, go out for a run for a few hours, come back and practice on a few punching bags a while longer then take a shower. Steve was in the middle of his daily shower, his eyes closed tightly as shampoo leaked down his temples and possibly in his eyes. He wasn't sure but he didn't want to open them to check and find out. He tilted his head up and let the water and suds run off his face and down his neck, hands reaching up and wiping away any residue so he could glance around.

It was stupid. Something that shouldn't frighten him but regardless he couldn't help the thoughts of 'what if someone or something is in the room with you?' It was a childish thing, he used to think that when he showered as a boy, a young man, and now as a super soldier. Every time he closed his eyes in a bathing situation a similar thought would come to mind along with imagery of the monsters and demons he'd ever faced plus a few more. So he opened his eyes and glanced around the room, obviously nothing was there and he grabbed the bar of soap agitatedly, mildly frustrated with his own mind.

It wasn't so much that he was scared of something sneaking up on him and hurting him, he just really didn't like jump scares and the thought of any enemy showing up while he was this naked and vulnerable was concerning.

Steve finished lathering the soap on when he heard a strange noise and it only grew louder. He warily touched the shower curtain to move it a bit when suddenly two figures nearly leapt out of the air at him. "WAH!" He let out a surprised cry as he fell back against the tiled wall of his bathroom, one hand grabbing the curtain firmly and pulling it to follow him.

Thor looked up and smiled brightly, "Captain!"

Steve's chest rose and fell quickly for a moment as he adjusted the curtain around himself to cover his indecency, "Uh... hi... Thor. What are you... Why are you appearing in my bathroom?" He wasn't sure which question to ask first, better just go with why.

"We used a passage between the realms and it took us here." Thor explained which only drew a confused look from Steve.

"A... passage between realms leads to  _my bathroom_?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his fingers gripping the curtain a little tighter. He wasn't entirely, or at all comfortable with this situation. He'd just been imagining enemies breaking in on him but allies? Enemies he could punch and it'd be over with, allies would  _remember_  this.

"Not your bathroom specifically, it took us to who Thor was thinking of." Loki explained gently, standing slightly behind the larger god.

Steve had to do a double take, "Is that  _Loki_?" He asked in disbelief and his anger toward the demigod quickly subsided when he saw the injuries and the way Loki had shied further behind Thor. "What happened?"

"Long story short," Thor had learned a Midgardian phrase or two, "I need to keep him safe and you were the first person I could think of."

Steve smiled a little at that and nodded, "Let me know what I can do." He said in his always-ready-Captain-America voice though his expression fell short right after, "Uh... Just let me get ready first."

"Of course, thank you." Thor nodded and led Loki out, a hand resting comfortingly on his little brother's shoulder.

Steve ran a hand up through his soaked hair, pushing it back into the position it usually rested in. He had no idea what he'd just signed up for but all in all he knew he had to help. It was Thor, for Pete's sake. Thor was a good friend and Steve wouldn't ignore a friend when they came to him and blatantly asked for help, it just wasn't in his nature. But at the same time, he swore if he had to end up fighting Odin during all of this... he'd come up with some kind of clever thing to say when he actually had to say it.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat across from Thor and Loki, the brothers situated on his couch oddly close as he put himself in one of his dining room chairs. He didn't know why he had several pieces of furniture, he hardly used them all but whatever, it came in handy when this kind of thing happened. He'd gotten the basic situation from Thor, Loki keeping mostly quiet and not adding anything to the conversation whatsoever. Which was also odd since what Steve remembered of Loki had added effects of drama queen and other such things, it was a little disheartening. Then again, Steve couldn't help but feel empathetic every time he saw a timid person with dark bruises on their skin. The fact that Loki was not supposed to be timid didn't help.

"So basically you need to hide him on earth," He summed it up in the simple sentence, watching the way Thor nodded insistently. "And you think with me is the best choice?"

"Steve, you are the most reliable man I know who could handle Loki." Thor explained, glancing slightly at his brother who seemed a little preoccupied with the gigantic robes wrapped around him. "Please-"

"No need for pleas, Thor." Steve lifted a hand to help interrupt the thunder god, a smile on his lips, "Of course I'll help look after Loki."

Thor smiled, a weight seeming to lift off his shoulders, "That is wonderful, thank you Steve."

"Don't worry about it." Steve stood up and looked around the apartment, "I suppose you guys are probably hungry-"

"Yes!" Loki piped in quickly, his green eyes bright at the mention of food though he still felt a little foolish for the sudden outburst and shrunk back down. "I uh... I would really appreciate that."

Thor nodded, "Yes," he got up as well and headed toward Steve's kitchen. He'd spent some time in a Midgard kitchen before; he'd served food to his friends so it couldn't be so difficult to do again. Steve followed him and they discovered the first problem; the kitchen was much too small for both blondes to manoeuvre effectively.

After several moments of awkward turning and Steve's face lighting up in red he leaned back against the fridge, "You know what, you guys are my guests, please let me do it."

Thor considered it and nodded, "That sounds more efficient." He went back to the couch where Loki struggled not to snicker at the fumbling around in the small kitchen. "Loki," he knelt down in front of him, taking the paler god's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. He looked up into solemn green and wondered again what had all happened, and again he decided he really didn't want to know. "Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Loki nodded but soon moved to fidget, "I don't..." he shook his head and started attempting to stand, still hating the shaking in his legs as he nearly fell onto Thor in the process.

"Right," Thor decidedly lifted Loki into his arms and started toward the bathroom again, "Steve, we shall return."

"Alrighty." Steve called in reply, not sure he wanted to know exactly what was about to go on in his bathroom or if they'd need his assistance. He had managed to figure it out pretty easily so they shouldn't have much of an issue, right?

Luckily Thor had used one of these as well during his banishment so he wasn't terribly concerned about how it worked. He set Loki down on the edge of the tub and this time didn't bother to ask if his brother needed help, he just assumed yes until otherwise told. Loki watched as Thor absently removed the robes from him again, brilliant blue eyes never lingering on any wound or marking, just focused on the task, just wanting to help.

' _You... why?'_  Loki thought puzzled, his brow furrowing in an increased move to understand how Thor's mind worked.  _'I basically disowned you; I tried to kill you on several occasions, enslaved and killed your friends and all but spat in your face... Why are you helping me? Because I begged you? Because of how pathetic I've become?'_  His upper lip twitched in disgust and he looked away, not quite aware of quiver of his jaw or glistening look in his eyes.

"Loki, it is alright." Thor tried to comfort him again though his hand was promptly smacked aside.

"Is it?" Loki hissed, "Look at me, Thor." He firmly placed his hand on his chest to assert what he meant. "Look at me!" he shouted it the second time with angry tears streaming down his cheeks again. "I am rotten! I am weak; I can hardly stand on my own let alone walk. I could not even undress myself, twice now. I am like a newborn, flailing and screaming until someone helps me because I am not capable of it!" He flinched after he sniffled and rolled his head back in frustration, "I even reek like death! How did you ever manage to sleep next to me! ?"

Thor waited until Loki was finished before trying to interject in the conversation; he had, after all, grown up with Loki for many years. He knew a thing or two about the other god's temperament. "I do not judge you, Loki. You have been through a lot of pain and hardship and you have paid for the crimes you have committed. I see you struggling and I know it is because you have not been taken care of properly, you should have been fed, bathed, and given a place to rest. I do not know what has been done to you or what kind of condition you have been in for the last two years, and that is my fault. I should have gone to see you, I should have but I did not. And I am sorry, Loki."

Loki stared at him in disbelief, "You gigantic idiot..." he muttered as Thor lifted the robes the rest of the way off of him and discarded them to the side of the room. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I would not have visited me either."

Thor sighed sadly and moved to start the hot water and fill the tub, "You would have, I think."

"Oh?" Loki lifted his head a little and stared curiously at Thor's smirk. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you cannot help but gloat about your victory." Thor turned his smile toward his younger brother who promptly attempted to hold back a snicker.

"Okay, maybe one visit." Loki rephrased it with a smile, something Thor was very glad to see.

"Beautiful," the thunder god mused softly, earning a look of shock from Loki.

"Wh-what?" he stammered and tried to frown away the blush that darkened his pale cheeks.

"Your smile, it was beautiful." Thor own smile widened and he looked down at the water, testing its temperature carefully. "Okay, get in."

Loki sat staring at his older brother with confused turmoil, still stuck on his words and not the task expected of him. He glanced down at his ruined form, the dirt, grime, dried blood and other things staining him, how could Thor see any beauty in this? "You are a remarkable man... or an idiot." Loki shook his head and started to shift his body to transfer himself into the tub. His hand rested on the solid, wet porcelain, holding up his pathetic weight shakily just long enough for him to lift a leg and have absolutely no balance otherwise. Loki's arm slipped and he let out an immediate cry from shock and fear, squeezing his eyes shut and expecting the harsh impact.

Of course it never came, at least not anything painful. Loki felt a strong arm around him and knew before he opened his eyes that Thor had caught him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked up at the concerned expression still consuming his brother's face, "Nice catch." He said decidedly, not sure what else he could have said.

Thor nodded and helped him the rest of the way into the tub, "You know... You never used to cry out like that when you fell. I recall one time in particular where your chair had been sabotaged and as you sat down it snapped and you fell to the floor, utterly silent and graceful the entire way down."

Loki frowned and winced at first when the heat of the water touched him though he slowly got used to it. "Things change, Thor."

"Yes," Thor chuckled though he tried so very hard not to, "It was still quite funny though." He couldn't help but laugh in remembrance of the way his brother had pretty much fallen to the floor like a wooden board.

Loki wanted to continue frowning at his brother for that memory but he couldn't keep a straight face that long, his own body shook with the suppressed laughter until he finally let it out. "I remember no one laughed until I had stood up again and brushed myself off, I believe my helmet was a little skewed as well."

Thor nodded quickly, "Yes, and my favourite part was when you stole the chair from the person next to you, dumping them onto the floor still without uttering a single thing."

"I recall being very angry." Loki nodded, "Though in hindsight it must have been an entertaining dinner for everyone."

Thor agreed and glanced around for a cloth. He could already see several layers of dirt and grime rinsed off Loki's body but he knew that some of them were too deeply embedded in his skin that it'd take some scrubbing to get him fully clean. In fact Thor figured they might have to drain the tub and fill it a second time, though he really didn't want to have to say that to Loki. He found a cloth after a moment of searching and dunked in the water in a free space, considering Loki was still fairly tall and in a lot of pain he was spread out as comfortably as he could be. This meant that the easiest free space to access was the one between Loki's legs, granted Thor made sure to keep the first touches completely neutral, figuring Loki may end up wanting to clean that part of himself on his own.

Loki flinched when the cloth touched him and reached over to grab it, "I can do this much." He said softly though Thor shook his head.

"No, then you will try to get out on your own without letting me know and you will fall." He argued and continued to wash his brother, "Please, at least let me do this."

Loki curled his bottom lip in but nodded and tried to relax, closing his eyes and letting himself be bathed. It wasn't so awkward after a few moments, just painful. Thor grazed the space over Loki's leg where they'd cut the skin free and earned a sharp and startled hiss from the smaller demigod. "If you so insist on doing it for me then at least be careful." He snapped, a defence mechanism he was quick to jump to.

"I am sorry." Thor spoke softly, still focused on the task, "You are very injured, brother. It will hurt when I touch you, I cannot help it."

Loki sighed and closed his eyes again, "I am aware... I just..." He wasn't sure what he was trying to say. Thor was well aware of the fact that it hurt, he'd just said it. So then why did Loki feel the need to say it again? To admit that he was in pain? That he wanted Thor to bathe him; he didn't want to be alone? What the hell was he trying to say? "Never mind."

Thor only nodded and Loki wondered if he knew, then again it was Thor, probably not. He closed his eyes tightly when his brother's hands reached his inner thigh and he found himself holding his breath. It was normally not that big of a deal in Asgard to see one another naked but being bathed? Sure, he'd been bathed before; he had been royalty once after all. But certainly not by another royal individual,  _especially_  his older brother. It was strange, very, very strange and he didn't want to think about it. However despite how much he distracted his mind he was still dragged back to reality when Thor's hand wrapped in the cloth nudged past and around his genitals.

' _Think of anything else, Loki.'_  He thought to himself determinedly,  _'That is not your brother washing you. And even if it was he's doing it in a very pitying kind of way, he feels bad about not visiting you in prison so he's trying to make up for i-IT! WHAT THE HELL!'_  Loki looked down as Thor, still with his hand wrapped in the washing cloth, gripped the soft length of him and slid the cloth up and down his shaft carefully. "Thor." Loki said sternly, ignoring the flashes of heat rising in his face. "What are you doing?"

"You are entirely dirty and as much as you would like to pretend it does not happen this can become fairly filthy as well." Thor explained evenly, though despite his matter-of-fact tone he still didn't look Loki in the eye as he did it.

The god of mischief cleared his throat and turned away, it was a stupid thing anyway. Though still, in all that time strung up and imprisoned, he hardly ever had the time to touch the very thing Thor was stroking. Loki was pretty certain that if he weren't so tired and hungry and hurting his body would have made this bath a lot more awkward than it already was. Thankfully, in his opinion, nothing stirred and the growing heat in his belly never managed to become anything by the time Thor was done cleaning him. "We never speak of this." Loki insisted which only rumbled a laugh in Thor's throat.

"Whatever you say, brother." The thunder god chuckled and moved up Loki's torso, gently scrubbing off the dirt and finding that his brother was lacking any kind of healthy colour whatsoever. It was disheartening but he continued to clean as if it didn't bother him, glancing up at the closed eyed face of his brother. He smiled and grabbed a bar of soap, starting to lather Loki up a bit to help with removing the dirt.

The rest of the bath was comfortable, mostly. Loki did his best not to wince or complain, in fact he was quiet enjoying the heat of the water but overall he just really,  _really_  wanted to eat and drink some water. It was what he looked forward to as Thor gently lifted him from the bathwater and turned on the shower head after some fumbling around. Loki jumped when it started spraying from above him but calmed down soon after. "Midgardians come up with the strangest things." He mused light heartedly and closed his eyes, enjoying the way the water dripped off him. Soothing like standing in the rain but also comfortable and warm like a bath.

Thor helped rinse him the rest of the way and turned the water off, hoping mentally that Loki would be able to stand for those few moments on his own. Of course it wasn't as bad as all that, Loki had walked down the halls of Odin's house fairly well. Then again Thor couldn't deny that Loki using any magic in his state wasn't good for him, and he'd asked Loki to take them through one of the passageways between the realms. He could have smacked himself in the face for that, no wonder Loki had been so drained since they'd gotten to Steve's! He looked apologetically at his brother who was in the middle of pouting at the faucet for stopping the warm rainfall.

"Come; let us get you dried off and to the dinner table." Thor smiled at the brightened look on Loki's face at the re-mentioning of food.

Wrapped again in the robes he'd arrived in, Loki dug into the meal set out for him like a rabid animal that hadn't seen food in weeks, something Thor believed to be the case for Loki. He fidgeted a little and glanced at Steve who was politely not mentioning table manners of any kind. "I will have to go back to Asgard and speak with my father on this matter, still. I have gotten Loki to a safe place but the Allfather will still discover his location at some point."

Steve nodded, "I hope you can settle things peacefully."

Loki slowed down and swallowed what was in his mouth, looking up at Thor and the thunder god could have sworn Loki was about to say something along the lines of 'he kicked my puppy' if the expression he wore was any indication. "You are going back?"

"Not for very long, now that you've shown me how to get through I'll be able to pass between the realms easily enough." Thor promised him with a gentle touch to his shoulder.

Loki smiled briefly at the hand though it vanished just as quickly as it'd arrived. "You will come back for me?" He asked sincerely, for once not hiding behind that damned ego.

"Of course, Loki. I swear it." Thor bowed his head respectfully, "So then, Steve, you will look after him?"

"I promised, didn't I?" Steve smiled and gave a half-hearted salute, knowing Thor wouldn't really get it.

"Very good. I shall see you later, brother." He leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek, "Be good."

Loki scoffed, as if those were his brother's parting words. "I hope your trip ends with you landing on your face." He snapped back though his hand still came up to touch the spot Thor had kissed him, "Your big, stupid face."

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "I was an only child but I imagine growing up with a brother is something like having a best friend for life."

"You would be entirely wrong." Loki grumbled as he went back to the food, pretending the entire time that he didn't miss Thor every other second that passed. Yet as much as he pretended it was for nothing because Steve could see right through it. However the super soldier decided not to mention it for fear of becoming public enemy number one.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days, that's all the time that had passed since Thor left for Asgard. And in those two days Steve didn't know left from right anymore. Everything! Just everything went completely wrong! He knew it was Loki because every single time the little devil snickered and half the time he just straight up laughed. Steve was certain that it was boredom that caused this kind of behaviour in Loki but he had no idea how to stop it. He was sick of having to triple check the salt or pepper shakers to ensure their lids were screwed on properly, or going to the bathroom and finding that Loki had stolen all of the toilet paper and put it somewhere else in the apartment. It wasn't that Steve didn't make sure some was available but when you had to go you generally didn't want to have to run around in search of the damn stuff.

Just after Thor left Loki had told him he knew a cool trick so Steve did exactly as Loki said, put his palms flat on the table and watched as the demigod placed two full cups of water on the tops of his hands and then walked away. "Where's the trick?" Steve had asked which only earned him the uncontrollable laughter of the mischief pest. "Oh you little... Loki, get these off my hands... Loki!" He of course had to dump one of them and promptly cleaned it up, grumbling a little bit but reassured himself that this was for Thor. If that was the worst kind of mischief that Loki could get up to then he figured he wouldn't have much trouble other than an annoyance or two (that had been before the toilet paper thing, mind you).

The first morning Steve had woken up to make breakfast and found that Loki had already gotten to all of the eggs... and had hardboiled them and put them back in the fridge. Steve rubbed his temples briefly but decided that it wasn't a big deal, he liked hardboiled eggs too. And some of them he could pickle so that was alright. Slightly annoying, just slightly. He'd gone to the sink to wash his hands before preparing the eggs and found that Loki had put tape over the nozzle, leaving a small hole aimed right for where Steve was standing so he got a face full of water.

After briefly sputtering and turning the tap off all Steve could hear from the couch was a muffled giggling. He wanted to shout at the demigod but figured it might just be boredom again, or maybe he missed Thor, maybe this kind of thing made him feel better. It was alright, Thor would be back at any time.

The first time he almost fell for the toilet paper joke but luckily he had the sense of mind to check first. Granted he rushed about to find the darn thing but that was okay, not a big deal. The part that really bugged him was the fact that Loki had rubbed some 'Deep heat' muscle relaxant on the seat. He'd been too distracted by the lack of toilet paper to notice the shine on the seat and was promptly disturbed after he sat down. Of course after rushing for the paper it was way too late to wipe the seat off first, so he suffered through it.

The next morning Loki apologized and offered to get him breakfast. Steve smiled and agreed, it sounded lovely and why would he turn Loki down when he wanted to make it up to him? Loki apologized, saying he wasn't very good at making Midgardian food so he'd poured Steve some cereal instead.

Steve shook his head, "It's not a problem, thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome." Loki smiled so earnestly that Steve let the other things go, it was too cute really. He took the spoon and as he dug into the cereal he realized that it was frozen, or at least everything beneath a fresh layer of milk and cereal. Loki snorted back a laugh and smacked the table as he had his fun.

Steve furrowed his brow and sighed, getting up and going to dump the ruined breakfast out, "You know..." he glanced at Loki who was still pale, still thin and still darkly bruised, and reconsidered what he was going to say. "You're being a pest."

Loki's laughter died down to a chuckle and he aimed an amused smile Steve's way, "I am aware."

"Is this because Thor told you to behave yourself? I'm starting to get why he said it." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Two days, that was it. What was taking Thor so long? Two days was forever already!

Just then the phone rang and Steve went to it like it were some kind of therapy that would heal the annoying thorn in his side. "Hello, Steve Rogers." He stated immediately after picking up.

" _Hey, Cap. Whatcha up to?"_  The speed at which the person on the other line spoke those few words was more than enough for Steve to know who it was.

"Hey, Stark." He glanced over at Loki who peered strangely at him with wide and slightly sunken eyes, still nowhere close to healed up and definitely damaged in some way. "I'm uh... not up to much-"

" _Thought not. Hey! I'm working on something and I could use a hand, mind coming down to the tower? Can't lift two really heavy things at the same time you know, otherwise I totally would."_  Tony was off on his usual pace and Steve was about to try and say no, he was busy helping Thor with something but then it dawned on him; he could hand off some of the Loki pranks to Tony.

"You know what? I'll be over as soon as I can." Steve said cheerily.

" _Really? Great! I'll get JARVIS to let you in when you show up. See you in a few."_  And just like that Stark was gone. Steve shook his head and hung up, that guy really needed to take a moment and calm down for a bit.

"Alright," Steve looked at the robe that Loki was still wrapped in and scratched his head thoughtfully, "I guess... I'll give you some of my stuff."

"What is going on?" Loki asked cautiously, suddenly not having as great a time as he had been just tormenting Steve.

"Stark needs my help with something so we're heading over to his tower for a bit." Steve explained as he went to his room and found some of his smaller things, grabbing a belt with the slacks he'd picked out. It'd have to do. "Here, put these on."

Loki took the clothes and slowly started to undress, his hands still a little shaky though not as bad as they had been. Steve turned away and tried not to pay attention though after a few minutes he heard frustrated grunting behind him. "Everything okay?" He asked though he didn't really want to know the answer.

Loki glanced over at the Captain and for a moment considered asking for assistance. Then again, this wasn't Thor; he wouldn't be as caring and unbothered by it. "I am fine. Just figuring out how these pants work..."

Steve knew that taking care of Loki meant helping him and so he stopped being a baby about and went to the demigod's side, "Hold on," he noted immediately how Loki's fingers fumbled awkwardly with the button and had to wonder what exactly had happened. Thor had said Loki was strung up for a long period of time, his hands cut off from some circulation for too long, he'd probably lost a lot of strength and dexterity in them for the moment. Regardless Steve helped Loki finish getting dressed, it wasn't like the other man was completely naked or anything, it wasn't such a big deal.

Loki's face was burned with a dark red as he looked away with embarrassment. "I... I can do it on my own."

"It's fine to ask for help, you know." Steve smiled at him, "Now come on, Stark's waiting."

Loki nodded and followed Steve closely. This was the man his brother had trusted most out of all the humans, Loki felt vulnerable as they stepped outside and the feeling of safety came with trust, so stepping closer to Steve was the easiest solution. Steve glanced back at first about to complain about his personal space but when he saw how fearful Loki's expression was, big untrusting eyes scanning left and right subtly, his gaze softened and he slowed his step to put a guiding arm behind Loki's unexpecting shoulders.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Steve said gently, "Thor will be back any time now, okay?"

"I know that." Loki snipped at him but didn't move away from his arm, this god was confusing the hell out of Steve but he figured just being kind was the best way to get out of this without feeling like a jerk.

"Alright, regardless though we're going to have to walk or take the bus, I don't think I can take you on my motorcycle." Steve glanced at it sadly.

"I do not know what a 'bus' is but I would really rather not walk." Loki muttered as he curled his toes a little on the pavement, that being the moment that Steve realized the god had no shoes on. Of course he had no shoes on, where would he get them? It wasn't like Steve had a plethora of shoes lying around; he hated shopping for the ones he was wearing, for Pete's sake. Shoes were shoes and they should be a simple thing to purchase. Apparently not in  _today's_  world.

"Yeah... though I don't think public transit would be a good idea either... Taxi, I'll call us a taxi." Steve took Loki back inside and did just that, at least giving the poor guy some socks to put on. He stared at the now fidgeting mischief maker, wondering what could possibly be going on in Loki's head, and yet he really didn't want to know. As Bruce had put it once, like a bag of cats... Where did that saying even come from? He wondered absently before his apartment was buzzed, alerting him to the taxi's arrival. "Okay, now we're going."

"What was that noise?" Loki asked curiously.

"Annoying, isn't it? It's the sound my room makes every time someone 'buzzes' me to let them in." Steve explained on his way out again.

"It is, kind of." Loki agreed and followed at a little more of a comfortable distance for both of them, his spike of fear had subsided and he'd regained some of his old confidence, fake and masking as it might have been.

The ride to Stark Tower was as quiet one, Steve sat in a way only a soldier would, his back straight, shoulders squared and his eyes straight ahead. Loki wondered if he ever wasn't on alert but remembering the petty pranks he'd been pulling in the last couple of days was enough of an answer to that. "May I ask you something?" Loki hesitated to ask but still decided to, looking over at Steve carefully.

"What's on your mind?" Steve had suddenly given him his full attention, somehow his gaze made Loki nervous, those scrutinizing eyes completely locked in on him.

"Why do you trust me enough to let me roam free like you have?" He clenched his hands into fists on his knees, "I have been nothing but trouble to you."

"You're right, you have been nothing but trouble to me, but mischief is in your nature so I've been taking it as a sign of health returning." Steve shrugged, "It's not exactly like you're in top physical condition or anything, truth be told I'm not exactly scared of you, never have been."

"But I killed your comrade." Loki nudged the issue a bit further; it was bothering him why these people were so happy to help when he'd been such a pain, a problem in the past. What was with them? Surely pressing the issue he'd find Steve's breaking point. And yet he didn't, the man smiled sadly at him and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Loki. Stop trying to make me."

His words hit Loki pretty hard and the god leaned back in his seat, turning his head away. It was true, he wanted them to stop hiding behind some fake wall of 'it's all okay because my friend asked me to do this' or 'you begged me to help you'. He just wanted the truth to be obvious, so he wouldn't have to play these guessing games in wondering when they'd snap and come at him with that anger. And yet his mind couldn't help but linger on the thought, _'They aren't the ones lying, you are.'_  That had some merit to it as well, if anyone was lying it'd be the god of lies, wouldn't it? He kept telling them he could do it on his own, he could handle it, he was fine, but how true was that? Not at all. He struggled to get off the couch in the mornings but he felt better each time he'd managed to trick Steve, as childish and stupid as that was. He always had to find a place to sit down because he felt dizzy and weak. But mostly he was scared. Scared of when someone would come for him, scared of Steve and his team, and of all the stupidest, most retarded things, Loki was terrified that Thor wasn't coming back.

"We're here." Steve got out of the cab as it pulled up, handing the driver some money to pay for it, mentally noting that taxi's weren't cheap and how he'd have to apologize to Fury, being on the man's dollar and everything.

Loki stepped out and looked up at the building, one he remembered well enough from his last visit. There might even still be a hole in the floor with his shape.  _'Maybe I could lie down in it for old time's sake.'_  He joked miserably, following Steve inside. It was still a building meant for work; therefore many people were bustling about doing just that, work. Steve wasn't terribly comfortable in the technological company building but he showed very little signs of it as he approached what he assumed was the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Stark." Steve smiled though it faded slightly when the woman sitting there went straight to her computer to check.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Stark?" She asked in that monotonous tone that receptionists could get.

"Uh... he just called me and said come down... I didn't know I needed-" Steve furrowed his brow though the woman looked up to see who she was talking to for the first time.

"Oh! Mr. Rogers, yes of course you can go right up." She gave him the clearance card and sent him to the elevator, glancing strangely at Loki as the god stumbled after the super soldier, looking somewhat ill.

"He said JARVIS would let me in..." Steve muttered, not noticing Loki's struggle to walk. And how could he really? Not like Loki was telling him anything. The god of mischief fell against the wall in the elevator and slid down to the floor, his hand reaching up and cradling his head. "Loki?" Steve knelt down next to him, "Hey, you okay?"

"Just... dizzy." Loki muttered softly, his eyes closed in an attempt to reset his equilibrium.

Steve nodded and hit the button for Tony's office, that being the only option in the elevator's keys. However some light scanned him quickly and the elevator's settings changed on their own, taking him past the office intended. "Welcome, Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark is waiting in his personal quarters. I will take you to him."

"Uh, thanks JARVIS." Steve wasn't sure how he should ever speak to the computer voice Tony had made but considering it was so polite to him he figured it was only correct to return the favour. The door opened soon after, Steve helped Loki to his feet, slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him to a decent spot to sit.

"Steve, welcome." Tony walked around the corner, coming from Steve had no idea where really. "What took you so long- Who the heck is that?" Tony pointed at Loki, a drink in the hand that did so.

"You know who this is." Steve straightened up and turned a smile in Tony's direction, taking in the shocked and appalled expression on the genius' face. "Thor asked me to watch him for a little bit so-"

"So you're babysitting for Mr. Thunder and lightning?" Tony interrupted, like he always did.

"No, watching out for." Steve corrected him firmly, "So where's this stuff you need help with?"

"Oh that, I did that already." Tony shrugged, "But you're just in time for the party."

Steve rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose agitatedly, "You had me come all the way down here for a party?" He asked tiredly, "I'm not exactly in the position for a party."

"Well I didn't know that, you didn't tell me you were god-sitting today." Tony motioned toward Loki who had flopped over on the couch he was put down on. "Speaking of, he looks pretty bad."

Steve looked down at the lump next to him, "You okay, Loki?"

The demigod nodded slowly, curling his legs in and decidedly resting right there. Tony raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't he being punished or something? I didn't know that trying to destroy the world, succeeding in destroying most of a major city, and killing several people was only punishable by two years in jail. I should give it a try."

"Stark," Steve walked over and past him, wanting to take the conversation further from the individual attempting to sleep. "Look at him; he's gone through a lot. We have no idea what prison is like in Asgard, don't take it so lightly, okay?"

Tony shrugged, "Whatever, Cap. Regardless, you're here and so's everybody else so let's get this hangout underway."

"Who's everybody else?" Steve's gaze followed the billionaire as he moved to retrieve these 'other people', the super soldier expecting a wave of random people and reporters that he didn't know.

He was pleasantly surprised though, the only people that followed Tony out were the three other members of their team (obviously excluding Thor). "Hey, Cap." Clint was the first to greet him with a wave; Natasha smiled and copied the gesture though she said nothing, pretty quiet as usual.

"Did you all get tricked into coming here too?" Steve smirked.

"Nat and I, yeah." Clint shrugged, "Banner was here the whole time."

Steve glanced at Bruce who shrugged, "What can I say? I enjoy big labs."

"Fair enough." Steve knew he had to tell them so he motioned toward the lavish couch and sitting area, "I know there might be some mixed feelings about this so I'll tell you right away-"

"Oh you tell them right away! I call you and you don't bother to tell me anythi-"

"Stark, shut up." Natasha interrupted Tony who looked completely offended by it. "Go ahead, Steve."

Steve smiled appreciatively at her before continuing, "Thor asked me to watch his brother a few days back. Loki's here with me, and before any of you ask he's not dangerous so don't worry about that."

"Wasn't worried." Bruce put his hand up calmly which earned him a grin from Tony.

"Right," Steve nodded, "Regardless, he's been hurt pretty badly and though I haven't been given all the details Thor was insistent I take care of him, so something must have happened in Asgard. I'm not sure what or if it's a big deal at all so I'm waiting for him to come back and let me know. I know everyone will have mixed feelings about Loki being here and I will understand entirely if you'd like him to leave, I'll take him home as soon as he gets up."

"Don't worry about it, Cap." Tony spoke up again, not surprising to anyone there. "We want you to hangout too so I guess we'll put up with a diva god for a while, right guys?"

"Absolutely." Bruce said sarcastically, "Though you're keeping a close eye on him, right?"

"Of course." Steve nodded, "So... everyone's okay if he and I stay?"

"Well if Stark's the one who chose the less obnoxious option it gives the rest of us no choice but to say it's fine." Natasha joked, a smile tugging at her lips. Clint nodded in agreement, which made it unanimous.

"Great! I'll get the alcohol." Tony grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki stirred a little, not realizing he'd ever fallen unconscious in the first place, he faded in and out of wakefulness like a dream, catching little bits of conversations that made very little sense without the context. The Avengers around him seemed to be having a decent time though every once in a while a dirty look would be tossed the demigod's way. Loki was too out of it to notice but Steve did. Granted he wasn't about to jump to defend the mischievous little jerk, he still didn't like the way the two assassins in particular glanced at Loki's unconscious form.

Steve stepped aside with them after about half an hour, "Okay guys, what's up?"

Clint glanced angrily over at Loki, not completely onboard with the 'let's treat him nicely' ship. "I don't like it. He can't possibly be telling any kind of truth here."

"Look at him, does that look like a prank to you?" Steve asked evenly though he still wanted to push his point a little. "Clint, I understand what he did and I get that you can't just let that go. He did an awful thing to you and a lot of other people, but this isn't a joke. He isn't lying right now, he really isn't well and from what I've seen he's... pretty damaged."

"A lot of people are damaged," Natasha bit into the conversation viciously, her tone level but the sharp way she spoke was clear to the Captain. "I don't trust him, Steve. Thor's a fool for letting him come back here again. What was that idiot thinking?"

"I don't know, really." Steve shook his head, "Thor told me that Loki had somehow escaped his cell and in a miscalculation had accidentally tried to hide in Thor's room. Apparently he begged for mercy and Thor came up with the idea that he should hide Loki somewhere safe."

"Stupid," Clint shook his head, "And where's Thor now?"

"Back in Asgard still, trying to talk his father down from doing anything mighty and wrathful, is my guess." Steve shrugged and looked over at Loki who hadn't moved on his own, it didn't count that Steve had picked him up and moved him to the other side of the couch and out of everyone's way. "This is the first time he's passed out in the last few days... I have no idea what's going on with him right now."

"Who cares." Clint frowned, "But I'm not going to be comfortable until I'm sure that that lunatic is off of Earth again, or some equivalent. I won't leave, you shouldn't be the only one to watch him."

"He's not going anywhere." Steve reasoned calmly though he knew there was no arguing with either of the super assassins once they had their eyes on something. "But alright, if you want to help out I wouldn't mind. Just... I promised Thor I'd take care of him so unless you're going to help him do something, don't touch him okay?"

"No worries here." Natasha said as she walked back to the 'party' which had consisted of just Tony and Bruce, the former talking incessantly as always.

Steve looked at Clint for the confirmation though the angry look on the archer's face made him uneasy. "Barton," Steve used his Captain voice for that one, a little more comfortable with the new look in Clint's eyes.

"Yeah, Cap. I hear you, no touching." He muttered and headed back as well.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "Where the hell are you Thor?"

* * *

" _Thor? Thor!" Loki shouted into the empty space he now stood in, the bitter cold biting at his thin limbs viciously. This wasn't Asgard or Midgard, this wasn't any space he recognized readily. Fear started to settle in him and grasped his heart like a frozen clawed hand, he knew where he stood._

" _I told you we could reach you no matter where you went."_

_Loki shuddered and looked up into the devilish eyes of the thing he never wanted to see again. His limbs stiffened, he was well aware of his position now, he was standing there in midgardian clothing, Steve's clothing to be more specific. He had no armour, no magical strength significant enough to do anything but shift his appearance or hide himself with invisibility. Kind of useless if the enemy was staring right at you. He stared forward at the creature as it smiled down at him, standing on one of the spiked steps as it walked closer ever so slowly._

_Loki inhaled shakily and stepped backward a little, finding that he was already at the edge of the ground graciously given to him. He glanced backward at the oblivion below and then back up, his legs starting to shake under his weight and he felt increasingly dizzy. Was this a nightmare? It had to be a nightmare, he would just wake up and he'd be next to Steve in some place... where had they been going again? He couldn't recall._

" _Just wake up..." he muttered to himself which drew a laugh out of the chitauri standing ahead of him._

" _You aren't dreaming, little god. This is real, though we couldn't drag your body here."_

_Loki's jaw trembled and he clenched it tightly in the hopes he could stop it, "No... It... it isn't real. I'm sleeping." He hoped he was right, he almost prayed it so. "Just wake up." His voice was weak and timid as the monster responsible for his current fear closed the gap between them._

" _You won't be waking up any time soon."_

* * *

Loki had been moved to the other side of the couch by Steve, the super soldier sitting next to him protectively. Loki's body twitched a few times, catching Steve's attention and Clint's as well, he wasn't about to take his eyes off the sneaky god. Loki flinched a few more times, his face scrunching up slowly until it was entirely consumed by a grimace of pain. Steve turned his full attention to Thor's brother now, cautiously waiting to see if it was just a nightmare or a physical thing.

A scream tore from Loki's throat then, a curdled and agonized sound that made Bruce cringe. Steve reached over to try and wake the demigod but his body started to convulse, limbs tightening up and lashing out dangerously. Luckily he only hit Steve, someone who could take it.

"Shit." Tony exclaimed rather calmly though the worse Loki got the more he felt the situation was urgent. "He isn't just having a nightmare, is he?"

"No!" Steve shouted as he moved Loki to a space where nothing would be in his seizing way, being struck several more times in the process. The mischief god thrashed and clawed at the floor viciously, curling up on himself after the convulsions seemed to calm down a little, at least for the moment. Steve exhaled heavily and reached over to gently tap Loki's cheek, "Hey, you okay? Loki?"

Loki's eyes had opened somewhere in the middle of it all, staring straight ahead and twitching left and right as if looking at something, or for something. They slowly started to focus and the ugly thrashing of his limbs was slowly replaced by a light shaking, his entire body trembling but remaining fairly tense in the process.

"Loki, look at me." Steve tried to angle Loki's head gently but the god turned to look at him very suddenly and grabbed at his arm with a weak and flimsy hand.

"Where is he?" Loki asked, nearly choked on his own words as a sob wrecked his voice.

Steve looked down at him sadly and shook his head, "Thor isn't here."

Loki's lip quivered and the wetness in his eyes formed further, leaking down his cheeks in a traitorous stream. "Why?" He squeaked out, his fingers digging into Steve's arm as much as they could, the soldier lifting his other hand to take Loki's firmly.

"He's coming back, just be patient." Steve wasn't sure how good patience would do any of them in Loki's current state, having seizures out of the blue like that wasn't exactly normal, especially for someone who had gone through trauma and was perfectly fine for two days before.

Loki's grip slackened and he dropped his head back to the floor, sobbing and whimpering something Steve couldn't understand. The Captain looked up at his team; none of them had anything to say to this, they looked just as surprised as he felt.

Always the first to break the silence, Tony spoke up first, "Anyone know how to get a phone call through to Asgard?"

Of course, the things Stark said weren't always completely intelligent. "Be serious for once, Tony." Steve barked, "There's more going on here than the obvious physical trauma, I just... don't know what."

"Well it also isn't really our problem." Tony shrugged, "I mean none of us care about the snivelling twerp so just leave him there until Thor gets ba-"

"I care!" Steve shouted, "Thor asked me to take care of him and darn it I'm going to! I'm not like you, Stark. I can't just leave someone laying on the floor in this much pain. He's scared, hurting in ways I don't understand and he can't be alone. I care, alright?"

The others were silent again and Steve started to wonder if he was talking to himself, at least until Tony spoke up again, "You know you're bleeding, right?"

"What?" Steve only now noticed a warm tickle rolling down the side of his head and from his nose; he wiped at them and looked at his hand to confirm. Yep, bleeding.  _'Loki did hit me...'_  "It's nothing." He looked down at Loki again, trying to figure out a way to calm him though it didn't seem like he'd be able to stop the crying unless he were a bit larger with longer hair and named Thor.

"Not nothing," Tony walked over after putting his drink down on the coffee table, "Captain America is bleeding, not easily accomplished from what I remember from the stories. Better take a break, Cap. We'll watch him."

Steve looked at Tony then the rest of them. Bruce nodded and stood up, "I'll go find a blanket to wrap him up in, he looks pretty cold."

Natasha and Clint both looked at one another and nodded after a silent exchange, Steve would never understand how those two worked but it looked like they'd get past their anger toward the demigod somehow. They stood and walked over to where Loki had curled up again, "We'll put him back on the couch, he shouldn't be left alone." Clint said softly.

Steve smiled at him gratefully and looked at Natasha whose expression was also lacking the intense edge it had earlier. She glanced at him and smiled a little in return, "No one is as forgiving as you, Cap, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you, guys." Steve sighed in relief, he was so glad to have made friends like these guys. At least he wasn't left alone to deal with a promise that was losing the ability to keep. What did Thor expect from him exactly? Did the thunder god know that Loki would end up this way? Steve doubted it; there would be no way Thor would ever leave if he'd known.

As the others moved Steve stood up again and rubbed his head tiredly, "He hit you pretty hard." Tony started walking, "Come on, clean up's this way."

Steve followed the billionaire and realized as he walked just how hard he'd been struck. Just because Loki was ill and much weaker than he'd ever been didn't mean he wasn't still a god, he'd hit Steve without holding anything back, no punches pulled. Steve considered how badly injured a regular person would have been and after he stumbled and dizzily walked into the doorframe of the bathroom Tony had led him to, he decided that a regular person would either have suffered a major concussion or possible brain death.

"Whoa, Cap watch where you're going." Tony grabbed his arm to help steady him.

"Sorry, I'm a little dizzy." Steve mumbled, his head pounding now to the point that everything sounded like he had cotton stuffed in his ears.

Tony nodded a bit and watched as the Captain steadied himself though that proved to be too much of a task for the disoriented soldier as Steve over compensated and fell against the unprepared genius. "Whoa!" Tony tried to hold Steve up though they both fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and muscle. All of Tony's air left his lungs at once when even a portion of Steve's weight landed on him, pinning him to the floor. "Okay..." he grunted, never taking a moment to be silent, ever. "That was fun but let's get off Tony now."

Steve fumbled off with quick apologies, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I-" he idiotically attempted to get up again though this time Tony caught his shoulders.

"Sit for a minute," the billionaire helped lower Steve back to the floor, grunt when the soldier pretty much fell onto him again. At least this time it wasn't from a standing position. "Dizziness will pass; you'll be fine in a few minutes I think."

Steve closed his eyes, trying to steady his head and in the process lowered it to rest on the nearest surface, in this case it was Tony's chest, just an inch away from the arc reactor. Tony's eyes widened but he didn't say anything, didn't mention how queer this looked, or how clumsy Steve was, how warm Steve's breath felt through his shirt, or the way his body felt increasingly comfortable on top of him.  _'What the hell, Stark...'_  Tony mentally smacked himself and tilted Steve's head to look at the wound near his temple.

Steve flinched when his cheek touched cold metal and he opened his eyes again, noticing the blue glow a little more vividly now. "Sorry..." he mumbled again, his head still feeling like it was spinning though at least now he knew he wasn't moving anywhere.

"Not a big deal." Tony replied calmly though mentally he was still kicking himself. Damn his well equipped mind to think of everything and imagine almost anything, damn it all to hell. Footsteps approached and he rolled his eyes tired when their teammates came closer. How was he going to explain this one? The truth might work but no one would believe him, he was Tony Stark after all.

"Hey I heard a loud..." Clint stopped and stared, his initial reaction was to burst out laughing and that's exactly what he did.

"Shut up, he got dizzy and fell on me." Tony grumbled, earning another mumbled 'sorry' from the lump resting on him.

"Right." Clint smirked though the way Steve was just laying there concerned him a bit, "He okay?"

"Oh yeah he's good, just a bit of head trauma." Tony waved it off casually, "Nothing Cap can't handle, just give him a few minutes."

"You sure?" Clint looked down at the position Steve had somehow managed to collapse in, head resting on Tony's chest, one of his hands on the billionaire's abdomen, and legs tangled up with Tony's. It wasn't a position that Steve would stay in, Clint was pretty sure of this because it looked like Tony's leg was pressing up into a space the Captain would normally get defensive over and probably turn a dark shade of red. "If he were okay I think he'd roll off of you already."

Tony glanced down and flexed a few muscles to get a better feel for their position, his leg feeling oddly warm. "Oh... yeah maybe. But what are you going to do? Take him to a hospital where by the time they'd get a chance to check him out he'd be fine? Just leave it."

"That's stupid, Stark." Clint shook his head, "I know it's not Banner's usual thing but I want him to take a look at Steve, I'll be right back."

"Whatever." Tony answered casually as Clint walked off again. It was then that he nudged Steve's head a little, very gently, "You okay, big guy?" Steve mumbled something incoherent and Tony poked him again, "What?"

"I can hear your heartbeat." Steve reiterated a little more clearly, enough that Tony could make out the words.

"He really hit you pretty hard..." Tony barely grazed the spot where Steve had been knocked in the head, to see if anything felt cracked or mushy. Not at all, same as ever, so maybe a few marbles were knocked loose. Tony stuck by his earlier diagnosis, Cap would fine.

Steve nodded slowly, like a kid ready for naptime.

"Okay, one more test." Tony muttered, feeling a little panicked at Steve's slow reactions. "If this doesn't work I'm driving you to get checked out myself." He lifted his knee gently but rapidly, several times in quick succession. He knew what was pressed down on him and he knew Steve well enough that the good 'ol Captain wouldn't be okay with this, someone basically forcing him to dry hump their leg.

Steve moaned softly at first though the faster Tony moved the louder it got, his face flushing red hot and his eyes fluttering open, focusing more strongly and soon enough he lifted himself up to get away from the offending motion. He looked down at Tony with complete surprising painting his features, quickly followed by embarrassment as he realized what had happened. "Tony! What on earth-"

"Had to wake you up somehow." Tony shrugged, smiling though Steve didn't know it was in relief.

"You are such a perverted man." Steve shuffled away from him quickly and used the wall to help himself up, just in time for Bruce to walk around the corner.

"You seem to be doing better than Clint says," Bruce smiled a little and glanced down at Tony who was still plastered against the wall, a short wave as his only greeting.

"Yeah, I'm good." Steve shook his head, regretting it slightly and walking past the doctor, "How's Loki?"

"He's alright."

The two walked away and Tony started lifting himself up, a little shaken but not enough for him to dwell on it. Whatever, he did what he knew would stir the Captain; he just wanted to make sure Steve was okay. That was it. There was nothing else to that. That was it. The little pools of heat in his stomach were absolutely nothing and that sense of missing the weight that had been resting on his chest? A phantom thing, nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor stood before the Allfather for what felt like the millionth time, he'd gone straight to him as soon as he'd returned home and yet Odin was furious with him, cast him out of the throne room nearly every time he tried to speak about it. Thor had walked in the first time and immediately explained what he'd done, that Loki had escaped and had gone to him for help, that he took his injured brother and hid him somewhere safe. Odin looked like he was going to explode with the rage that swelled up in him.

"You are a fool, Thor! How many times has Loki tricked you? He was lying to get out and you believed him. AGAIN!" His voice boomed and shook Thor to his bones the first time; the Asgardian prince swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to explain.

"Father you do not understand, Loki was not,  _could_  not have been playing a prank. His injuries were great and he was very ill." Thor watched the emotions swirl in Odin's eyes and at that moment he thought he'd get through to his father the first try. That was when he was basically thrown out of the room for insolence. Thor tried to get back in the same day but nothing. He clenched his jaw and pressed his forehead against the doors without any idea of what to do next, Loki was still in danger, still hurt and in need of safety. He was with the Captain, which would be the safest place for him for now, but Thor still wanted to make sure his father would at the very least leave Loki alone.

It was starting to look like too much to ask.

Thor tried again several times that day but each time he walked in he was cast out and threatened the last that if he came in again before a certain time the next day he would be stripped of his powers again and thrown somewhere much less friendly than earth. Thor sat quietly outside the throne room, trying to be patient as he waited for the time to tick by. His friends approached him and tried to cheer him up a little bit, tried to get the story from him.

Thor looked between them all and figured he could at least trust his friends, if he couldn't then who could he trust really? "Loki came to me the night he escaped."

Fandral looked at the others and then back to Thor, "You harboured a fugitive?" They all knew that Loki had gotten away so the big question among the four warriors was what exactly had Thor done with him.

"You killed him, didn't you." Volstagg stated, not so much a question.

"No!" Thor roared at them, "No..." he dropped his head into his hands tiredly for just a moment, gathering his thoughts on the whole thing. "I did hide him, yes... I put him in a safe place."

"Thor, you know how Loki is-" Sif tried to reason with him but the look she received shut her right up.

"He  _begged_  me to let him hide in my chambers. Loki never begs."Thor shook his head in remembrance of the look in those big green eyes, fear clutching at his brother like a cold grip.

"He always begs," Fandral scoffed softly, "Every time he thinks it'll be funny and you fall for it all the time."

"Not like this," Thor looked at them and they had to take his word for it, something in his expression was different. "Loki never begs the way he did last night, he wasn't strong enough for magic or tricks, he was too tired to think straight... This was the most raw and open I have ever seen him, and it frightens more than I care to admit. Loki is strong and to be brought to this state of mind is just..."

"Hey, try not to think about it." Sif said softly, attempting to console him. "I am sure wherever you have put him he is safe."

"He is not. Father will hear nothing of my pleas to spare him. I fear the worst. But I need to try again, he loves Loki, I know it. He will see reason." Thor adjusted his position outside the doors and nodded firmly, waiting patiently for the time he will be allowed back in.

His friends give up in trying to convince him otherwise and leave, later returning with food for him and dropping down beside him. Thor smiled, "Thank you, all." They grinned back at him and nodded, like it was just expected that they do exactly that.

The next few tries went about as smoothly and Thor started wandering over to ask Heimdall what he'd seen on earth. The all-seeing one smiled, or whatever was an equivalent for him, and explained the little pranks Loki pulled on Steve Rogers. Thor chuckled at first but Heimdall went on to explain the state Loki was still in, weak and hardly able to stand for long periods of time. At least Steve was good spirited about it, always helping regardless of how angry he got.

Thor went back the next day as well before bothering to go and see Odin, he was tired of trying but he didn't want to give up just yet. However at the same time he couldn't just leave his brother down there alone, he couldn't ignore that Loki needed him. However he wasn't quite aware of how much, not until he asked Heimdall what he'd seen.

Heimdall explained solemnly the details of the day, the silly little things that still made Thor smile, glad that someone else was at the butt end of those pesky jokes. But as the god went on to describe the move to Stark Tower and how Loki passed out, Thor's brow furrowed in concern, hoping it was just over exertion, expecting it but Heimdall shook his head at that thought. "Loki's mind has been dragged free from the rest of him, an alien creature haunts him, I assume it is the same one he had been dealing with a few years ago."

"No... Loki." Thor turned and swung his hammer, flying straight back to Odin's house, to the throne room and stalking in. "Father! I can no longer wait for you to stop being angry at Loki. His mind has been pulled from his body by some  _thing_  and I need you."

Odin seemed to rumble a little with fury though Frigga took his arm and calmed him this time. "What do you need?" She asked.

"A way to put him back, something that will defend his mind from it happening again." Thor looked at them earnestly, "Please, he is suffering greatly."

Odin clenched his teeth, as much as he was angry at the little frost giant, he couldn't stay that way forever. And if he wouldn't take this chance to help save Loki then he may never get the chance to tell him he was no longer angry. "Alright," Odin stood and walked down to Thor, reaching into his robe and magically pulling something from it, a vial of glowing liquid. "You need to get this into his system first." He handed it to his eldest, then a second vial filled completely with something that looked like white paint. "And when you pour this into a basin big enough to submerge him it will fill it to the top. After that you must bathe him in it, make sure his head goes completely under."

Thor nodded, "Thank you, father. Thank you so much." He didn't want to ask for anything further so he quickly said his goodbyes and went to where Loki had taken him the first time, readying himself before travelling between the realms, straight to Loki's side.

Bruce shouted in completely surprise, falling backward and toppling his chair and himself to the floor. "Thor!" He exclaimed, starting to breathe a little more rapidly, "You scared the  _hell_  out of me." He pat his chest and flopped back to rest his head on the floor then, trying to relax. "Holy..."

Thor looked down at the couch, at Loki's scrunched face and the streaks of tears on his cheeks. "I need a space to bathe him, quickly."

"Uh, bathroom's this way, big guy." Tony pointed and started walking, figuring that if the thunder god was in some sort of hurry they all should be.

Thor gently lifted Loki into his arms; the frail body of his brother twitched and convulsed, something Thor hadn't seen though the others already had. "You might want to put him down," Bruce warned but Thor didn't listen, hurrying after Stark much quicker.

"Hold on, Loki. I'm here." Thor whispered.

Loki's eyes popped open at the sound of his brother's voice so close to him. He looked up wildly, his hands clumsily trying to move properly though his body was still in the middle of a shock-seizure though his mind didn't register it. "Thor," he squeaked weakly as fresh tears welled up in his eyes, "You came back?" the pathetic tone of his voice and that way his jaw trembled like he was about to burst into tears pulled on Thor's heart and nearly ripped it out.

"Yes, Loki. Of course I came back." He slowly lowered his brother's shaking form to the bathroom floor and pulled the first glowing vial out. "Father gave this to me, he says it will help you." He tipped it to Loki's lips; the mischief god shook his head quickly and tried to close his mouth off from it.

"He wants to kill me."

"No, this is to help you. Trust me." Thor looked pleadingly at Loki who stared at him for a moment before he couldn't wait much longer and opened his mouth obediently. Thor smiled and poured the fluids into his brother and at first nothing happened though the dazed look in Loki's eyes started to fade and suddenly he snapped out of the strange confusion he seemed to be in.

Loki coughed and attempted to keep the bile down, "That was  _awful_!" He hacked and covered his mouth, not wanting to throw up but damn did he want to throw up. "Ugh..."

"Keep it down, Loki." Thor reached over and plugged the tub the opened the second vial, dumping it into the porcelain basin, watching as it magically filled the entirely thing within seconds. It wasn't a big deal to Thor but the Avengers, who had gathered behind him to see what was going on, were pretty impressed. Well, mostly. None of them really showed it aside from Steve who basically only lifted his eyebrows a little higher at the sight.

Thor took a firm grasp on the shirt Steve had given his brother and started to gently remove it, not wanting to jostle Loki into vomiting up the previous vial's contents. However Loki twitched again, his eyes dilating suddenly, "Thor... Thor it's coming back." Loki sounded panicked as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to put pressure on his skull, as if that would help at all.

Thor took that as his cue and tore the rest of his brother's clothing off, not caring that it belonged to someone else (that someone else wincing as he watched some of his favourite clothes get torn apart). Loki squirmed and his limbs flailed uncontrollably for a moment, one knee cracking Thor right in the face, the other leg kicking out and slamming his foot into the side of the tub. "Hold on!" Thor lifted Loki up and dunked him into the tub, out of instinct Loki tried to keep his head above the surface but Thor basically grabbed his face and forced him under.

"What are you doing, drowning him?" Clint asked somewhat concerned though partially amused as well. It wasn't just the fact that it looked exactly like that, Thor drowning his flailing brother, but also because Steve's face flushed red at the sudden nudity and had backed out of the gawking crowd to protect his modesty.

"Father said this would help, though I am not sure how long I should hold him under." Thor grunted as Loki's arms found a bit more direction and grabbed at him incessantly, panicked and terrified as they gripped his arm and dug nails into his skin.

"I think you should pull him up now." Bruce offered calmly.

Thor nodded and lifted Loki from the white fluid, like liquid steel. Loki coughed and thrashed about a bit more though this time more of a disoriented panic as he tried to get his bearings straight. He inhaled deeply, coughed a bit more when the stuff slid into his mouth and then promptly hit Thor several times on the arm. "You trying to kill me! ?" he snapped.

Thor smiled and pulled his little brother into a hug, regardless of how angry Loki looked or the oozing substance he was covered in. "You are okay."

Loki frowned at first but his wall dropped after a moment and he wrapped his arms firmly around Thor, burying his face against his brother's neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Tony said sarcastically, "That stuff  _will_  wash out, right? I mean, am I gonna have to get a new tub?"

Steve smacked his arm, "Tony."

"Right, right. I shouldn't ask." Tony nodded, rubbing his arm gingerly, "I'll just replace it."

Steve shook his head and looked back at Thor, "What does that stuff do, exactly?"

"I am not sure," Thor answered as he gently lifted Loki out of it, the steely liquid coating his body thickly and basically made it look like Loki was a white-chocolate covered pretzel or something. It was a very even coating too, and after looking closer it was apparent that it wasn't dripping anymore, either. "I believe the first vial brought his mind back, the second is probably the protection."

"His mind?" Steve asked after looking at the others who had no answers for him.

"Yes, some alien creature pulled his mind free from his body but it is alright now." Thor smiled down at Loki who subtly lifted one of his legs to at least be a little modest in front of the midgardians.

Steve stepped forward again and furrowed his brow, "Thor... I'm sorry I couldn't keep him as safe as I you thought."

"There is nothing you could have done, Steve." Thor stood, Loki in his arms again, the smooth white layer coating him starting to slowly dissipate into his skin and vanish. "I should be the one to apologize, I heard about what Loki had done to you in your home."

Steve scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Nothing I couldn't handle." He fudged the truth a little on that one; if Thor hadn't told him to take care of his wounded brother Steve would have reprimanded that little twerp for pestering him so much but  _good_.

"Still, thank you." Thor smiled and looked at the others, "I don't suppose anyone has clothing to spare?"

"I did but you kind of tore it up." Steve looked down at the scattered buttons, "I think the pants are still good though, those are pretty tough pants." He picked them up and checked, the button was popped off but better than being naked, "Here."

Thor took it gratefully and carried Loki out of the bathroom, "I am going to lie him down in one of your bedrooms, I shall return shortly."

The others nodded, Tony looking at the tub still, "I don't think draining that stuff into the water supply is a good idea..."

Steve sighed heavily.

* * *

Thor gently placed Loki in the soft sheets of a bed he'd finally found. It wasn't that difficult but Stark Tower wasn't known for its cozy size. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a soothing tone, tucking the blanket around his brother and laying the pants on a chair nearby.

"Odd," Loki answered honestly, his body tingling in ways he'd never felt before and though he was actually telling the truth to Thor he hadn't told it all. He was feeling odd, yes. He felt odd because he wanted to open up to his brother again, maybe even for the first time. He wanted to open up and let Thor in, let his big brother into him and let him see what he was and how he felt. But odd wasn't the only thing he felt, he was afraid of it. Afraid of how strongly this part of him wanted to tell Thor everything he'd ever thought, afraid of what that could do to him, of what Thor would do. It wasn't like him, to open up, to let people in, to let someone  _know_  him.

Thor watched the little crinkle between Loki's eyebrows and recognized it immediately. "You are afraid, Loki."

The mischief god's eyes snapped up at that, how did Thor see that? It was the vaguest, most miniscule motion in his face that could have meant anything. "What makes you say that?" he laughed lightly, masking it immediately.

Thor smiled a little, "You averted your eyes from looking directly at anything, and you did the same thing before you told me directly that you were frightened. Your brow crinkled just a little and you have that look in your eyes I remember from when we were children."

Loki blinked several times to keep any tears from forming, "What look is that?"

"The one you gave me when you told me you had a nightmare, that you said the monsters had gotten you and you needed me." Thor stared directly into his eyes and Loki felt a strong throbbing pain in his chest and a sting in his eyes.

"Do you remember it? My nightmare?" He kept his tone mostly even as he asked; trying hard to not let his breathing rate increase though he couldn't help it when it did.

"You were dragged out of Asgard, you had said." Thor shook his head, "I do not remember the specifics though."

"Frost giants." Loki hissed painfully, "They were  _frost giants_  that had stolen me from my bed and my home."

Thor froze, realizing his folly. "Loki-"

"No! You said it first." Loki snapped, sitting up though his head was spinning wildly from dizziness, his gut churning incessantly and feeling ill altogether. His skin darkened to a blue hue and his eyes an angry crimson, " _I am a monster_." Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him into a hug, not letting go when the smaller god struggled viciously. "LET ME GO, THOR!" Loki shouted furiously, beating a fist against Thor's back, "Let go of me! Let GO!"

"No, Loki." Thor ignored the beatings he was getting, ignoring Loki's struggling and pained cries. "You are my brother, that is the first thing I see when I look at you."

Loki calmed down slightly and lowered his head to rest on Thor's shoulder, hot tears once again betraying his anger and pride. "And what is the second?" He asked softly, fighting the way his voice shook though it was still obvious.

"It is not so much seeing as it is  _knowing_." Thor leaned back and lifted his hands to either side of the cold and blue face of his brother, cupping it gently and keeping Loki's eyes on his, watching the nervous twitch of the ever insistent orbs carefully. "I love you, Loki. You are my brother and I love you."

Loki bit his bottom lip and somehow felt better, his skin shifting back and eyes fading to their vibrant green again. "I... do not know what to say to that." He whispered with a huff of a laugh, the sound drawing a smile onto Thor's lips.

"Nothing, you do not have to do anything but rest now." Thor gently laid him down again and re-tucked him in. "Good night Loki, if you need anything I will be nearby, I promise."

Loki closed his eyes comfortably and nodded, "Thor," he sighed softly, his mouth curling into a relaxed and peaceful smile, "I feel safe."

Hearing the words out loud for the first time made the thunder god realize that Loki hadn't felt that way yet, left scared and uncertain for several days, let alone the other years he'd been in prison. "You  _are_  safe, brother. I swear I will make sure it stays that way." He smiled and stood to leave, his fingers flicking the light switch as he reached the door, about to leave entirely when he heard the soft squeak of Loki's tired voice again.

"I love you too."

Thor looked back, his eyes wide with tears and an uncontrollable smile brightened his face. He said nothing to ruin the moment and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Once several steps away he threw his arms into the air triumphantly with a shout, "YES!"

Loki lay in the dark room, comfortable as he'd ever been and smiling happily, his idiot brother clearly didn't realize how loud his voice was. Oh well, it was kind of cute.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve leaned against the wall as the group started inhaling the drinks, one after the other. He didn't know why Tony had invited him to this, not like he could get drunk or 'loosen up' the way the genius wanted him to. He'd just sit off to the side and wait until he had to either babysit the drunks or clean up the mess. Hell, Loki was sleeping in another room, what exactly did they think they were doing? Even Thor was joining in the fray and it just seemed odd to Steve.

"Okay, okay there's been a lot of excitement today and I didn't expect the whole bit with Thor and Loki but I gotta say, today's been pretty great." Tony spoke louder to catch everyone's attention, his lips turned up in that audacious smirk of his. "I called you guys here to hangout, to party and generally celebrate."

This wasn't a surprise to anyone; Tony liked to celebrate just about everything because it gave him a reason to throw a party. However this party was pretty small so Steve was seriously curious as to what small feat they were 'excited' about.

"Normally on a day like today I'd throw a huge party, massive crowds of people lingering in and out of the building and basically one of the best things ever. Except I looked something up recently and I figured that this year I'd keep it low profile, just for him." Tony continued strolling around the room, looking at everyone, eventually standing next to Steve. "As I'm sure we all know it's the fourth of July! Happy Independence Day, guys! When it's darker we're going out to the roof for fireworks, in the meantime though," he turned and pat a surprised Steve on the shoulder, "It's also Cap's birthday, happy 92nd, big guy."

Steve looked completely shocked as the others clapped for him; he hadn't even realized what day it was, what with Loki and everything. "Uhm, thank you." He smiled sheepishly, glancing at the floor as a soft laugh huffed in his throat. He glanced at Tony apologetically, "I'm sorry, Tony. I thought you were just... I don't know, looking for a reason to throw a party."

"Not a bad judgement call," Tony said swiftly, pointing at him as he started walking back to the bar, "But nope, today it's just this small gang of people, just for you." His smirk continued as he snapped his fingers, "JARVIS, screen please."

Steve's face crinkled a little, "What?"

The lights dimmed and the shutters closed, a large screen coming down from the ceiling and flickering to life. Steve stared at it for a moment before he saw a familiar opening sequence; it was one of the films he'd been in just after becoming Captain America, before he actually did any fighting. He swallowed dryly and looked over at Tony who sipped at a freshly poured glass.

"Figured we'd celebrate by watching one of his black and white films."

"Movies have come a long way," Clint mused as he stared at the grainy footage, none of them wanted to say it but they weren't particularly in the mood to watch one of Steve's 1940's films. And quite frankly, Steve didn't want to see it either.

Some Black Sabbath spilled over the speakers and the screens flashed to coloured images of Steve in action, "Just kidding," Tony chuckled, "I hacked a few cameras and put together a Cap-collage, think of it as a home movie."

"Hacked a few cameras?" Bruce asked, looking pretty amused with the montage of Captain America action.

"I may have hired some people with cameras to follow him during the last couple of weeks." Tony shrugged, "Couldn't get all the footage I was looking for by stealing."

They settled in, Steve approaching from the wall he'd been resting against and staring at himself in real life detail. It was odd to see himself, he still thought so even though he'd seen himself before. His bright blue suit was difficult to mistake, and he had to say, Tony did an excellent job on editing the intro. Action packed and each move matching the beat to the song he'd picked, Steve was a little embarrassed to watch it because really, who was expecting a camera to be on them at all times like that? How many cameras would a man like Tony Stark have access to? He was nervous to know what kind of footage the billionaire had collected, trying to recall anything and everything embarrassing he'd ever done anywhere and had hoped no one saw it.

But, again, Tony did a good job. Clint whistled after a moment, "I didn't even know you did that and I was right behind you." He commented on one of Steve's epic dodging moves, landing in a way that could basically be captioned as a 'Fuck you, that's why' picture.

Thor chuckled, "You make amusing faces mid-battle," he glanced over at Steve who couldn't think of anything to respond with but a shrug.

"So do you." Tony pointed out and they all got a good laugh at the Asgardian as he'd scrunched his face just before shouting something, Thor joining in the laughter probably louder than the rest of them.

The opening quieted down, a simple 40's tune playing in the background as the scene faded in, Steve walking along the sidewalk like any other regular guy, Tony's voice coming over the speakers as a narrator,  _"Steven Rogers, pulled from a giant ice cube and basically time. Infamous Captain America, there are trading cards on this guy, movies, comics, action figures you name it. And look at him, just a regular guy like the rest of us."_  The clips had changed and faded through transitions smoothly, different angle of him walking down the street, in a grocery store, sitting in a park, and drawing casually in a sketchbook in his apartment.

Steve paused to wonder where Tony had gotten that last shot but he'd rather not know, really.

" _So Captain Rogers is a regular guy, why do people like him so much?"_  In the footage with Steve walking down the street casually, he stopped and stood with others waiting for the crosswalk sign, a dishevelled person standing next to him. A bus sped toward them and in the split second that the stranger decided to step in front of it Steve caught the man's collar and yanked him back. As Steve held the guy up he pointed a finger at him and spoke sternly.

" _Not on my watch, pal."_

Clint clapped, "Good catch, Cap." He glanced over at Steve who clearly remembered that day.

"I took him out for coffee after that," Steve mused out loud. "He was a troubled man..."

The screen flipped to exactly that, Steve sitting across from the guy in the coffee shop, it was already dark out and the man stood up, went around the table and gave Steve a hug. Obviously making the Captain a bit uncomfortable but he hugged back, patting the stranger on the back and shaking his hand firmly.  _"Well I guess just saving lives isn't enough for him, huh?"_

The grocery story scene came back, Steve reading a label on a can and shrugging, tossing it into his cart. A small child wandered up to him and tugged on his pant leg, big ogling eyes of a little boy who started crying before Steve could even ask him anything. Steve knelt down and tried to comfort the kid, brushing the teas away with a gentle touch and smiling; saying something the security cameras couldn't catch. The kid nodded after a bit and Steve lifted him onto his shoulders, looking around and disregarding his cart as he went to look.

The video skimmed through several camera angles and views before Steve approached a woman in a panicked rush, looking all around until she spotted the little figure atop his shoulders.  _"And he's good with kids?"_  Steve gave the boy up quickly and handed him over, obviously receiving many thanks and him shaking his head, it was nothing. Before he left he gave the boy a quick salute and the kid mimicked him just as readily.  _"Ladies, mind your ovaries, he also cooks and he's single."_

Another quick and interesting montage of Steve doing less than ordinary things during a regular had the team smiling. Only a man with the honour system that Steve lived by would ever stop and do half the things he usually did and somehow Tony managed to make that as clear as day.

" _And as his team we give him a hard time,"_

The clip switched to show Steve walking with something, Tony sticking his foot out just in time trip up the good Captain and send him stumbling and completely dropping (and breaking) it.  _"TONY!"_  Steve had turned around furiously to a 'I didn't do anything' expression.

Watching the film, Steve glanced at Tony with a flat and unimpressed expression, Tony shrugging with a smile.

Steve walked into a room where Clint and Natasha were hanging out, Natasha checking her weapons and cleaning them while Clint held a magazine.  _"What're you looking at?"_ Steve had asked, a casual attempt at a conversation that made Clint twitch. The archer stood up and thrust the centerfold of his naughty magazine into Steve's face.

" _THIS! OKAY! ?"_  Clint snapped and moved it around in front of the captain,  _"I am reading this, is that so wrong? I'm allowed to look at what I want, I'm a grown man and it's perfectly fine."_

Steve stuttered and just as quickly left the room, covering his mouth and nearly walking into walls he was so flustered.

In the audience Natasha snickered and looked at Clint who rubbed the back of his neck, "I had just finished giving him shit on why he's a pig for looking at that and then Cap walks in."

Tony nodded, "I saw the earlier footage, but still pretty funny. Love Cap's face before he leaves."

"What was on that?" Thor asked and glanced at Steve whose cheeks were red as ever.

"Naked women," Tony answered casually.

" _And I mean a really hard time. But there's just nothing funnier than watching a grown man struggle so much with technology."_

" _Tony, how does this thing work?"_

" _What on earth is this anyway? How am I supposed to use it?"_

" _Who in their right mind would want that?"_

" _I don't get it..."_

" _Tony, that doesn't make sense."_

" _Hey Tony you think you could help with something?"_

" _Bruce... I heard him talking but I have no idea what he just said. What does Tony want me to do?"_

" _Thor it's alright, I don't get it either."_

The quick montage of several completely different events of Steve struggling with technology and things in this time in general were cause for a few smiles on the Avengers' faces. Steve wanted to say 'my suffering is amusing to you guys?' but he figured that he didn't need to be a grump at his own birthday party. They were just having a good time, not that any of them mean to laugh at him and his efforts to get used to something so different.

" _But really he's an awesome guy and I'd never ask for anyone else to be our captain."_

The footage changed to show Natasha looking up at a camera,  _"Get that out of my face, Stark."_

" _Come on, just a quick question and I'll leave."_

" _Fine, what?"_  She didn't look impressed.

" _First thoughts that come to your head when I say..."_ Tony dragged it out a bit so she would clear her head,  _"Steve Rogers."_

She sighed lightly,  _"Steve Rogers, Captain America."_

" _Anything emotional attached to that?"_

" _Strength,"_  She said after a pause.

" _So he's just a really powerful guy to you, that's it?"_  Tony pestered.

" _Not power, strength. He's strong physically, yes but that isn't the kind of strength that comes to mind. Steve's pretty impressive; to be able to walk into our time and not go completely insane, there's gotta be something strong holding him up."_

Steve stared in awe at the screen, pleasantly surprised and a warm feeling rolling in his belly and chest. He glanced down at Natasha who made no move to hide the fact that she had forgotten she said this at all.

" _First thing that comes to mind, alright lay it on me."_  Clint crossed his arms and stared at Tony's camera directly, obviously expecting the next thing to be stupid but he played along.

" _Steve Rogers."_

" _Steve... leadership. He's tactical, he's amazing in a bind, I wouldn't rather have anyone else calling the shots."_  Clint spoke honestly, looking less annoyed.

" _So he's just a leader to you?"_  Tony liked to hear himself talk, everyone watching was pretty certain.

" _What? No. He's a comrade, a good friend. Why, what do you think of him Stark?"_  The shot faded out then, Steve couldn't help but smile at Clint who glanced over at him briefly and offering a smile in return.

Next was Bruce sitting and staring at the camera,  _"First thing that comes to mind when you say Steve Rogers? Tony this is silly, I have-"_

" _Just say it."_ Tony demanded, causing Bruce to remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly.

" _Fine. You swear he'll never see this and I'll tell you exactly what I think."_

" _I swear he won't."_

Currently while watching the film Bruce was giving Tony a dirty look, a look that kind of amused Steve though he was a little concerned as to what could be next.

" _Alright, when I hear the name Steve Rogers, I'm sure you think I would imagine the super soldier serum and everything that went wrong with me."_ Bruce had paused for a moment, looking seriously at Tony then the camera.  _"Well that's not entirely true. There's a bit of that, yes, but then I remember that he underwent the treatment and came out a hero. I associate the name Steve Rogers with heroics, a good hearted man and martyrdom. He's an idiot, a good-natured idiot who would die for assholes like us who don't deserve it."_

" _So what are you saying, Bruce?"_

" _I'm saying, Tony, as men, we could learn a thing or two, you particularly."_  The screen faded out again and Steve looked at Bruce who tried to wave it off as nothing, obviously embarrassed for his words to be even this public.

"I'm next," Thor smiled, "I remember the strange camera thing."

Just as he said Thor was next, staring oddly at the camera.  _"What is this for, Stark?"_

" _Just a thing I'm doing. I need you to answer a question for me and that's it. Help me out?"_

" _Sure,"_  Thor eyed the camera again but looked at Tony's face.

" _Okay in a moment I'm going to say something and when you hear it I want you to tell me the first things you think of. Get it?"_  Thor nodded so Tony jumped right to it,  _"Okay, first things that come to mind when I say... Steve Rogers."_

Thor smirked as if remembering something,  _"Innocence is the first thing, he is very soft for a warrior. But he has also suffered much and I do not envy his position. The captain wears his heart on his sleeve; you never have to guess what he is thinking because you already know it is the right thing. He is trustworthy and strong, deserving of anyone's admiration, he has mine already."_

The screen faded again,  _"So that's it?"_  Quickly showing Natasha again, her face scrunches a bit in thought and she nods.

" _Yeah, virgin."_

Scene flipped quickly to Clint who tapped his chin for two seconds and smirked,  _"He needs to get laid."_

" _Hmm,"_  Thor pondered and chuckled,  _"I think he needs a woman, or a partner of some kind. He is very uptight."_

" _Well he just wouldn't be the same Captain America if he ever had sex."_  Bruce had smiled and nearly laughed,  _"For one he'd probably cry, the guy's not exactly Mr. One-Night-Stand and once the girl left him he'd be pretty upset."_

Steve stood in horror as that conversation had even come up, wondering how much of it was spontaneous and how much Tony had pushed for. He blinked a few times and did his best not to look at his team who also pretended like they hadn't just seen themselves saying that. Tony appeared to be the only one grinning.

" _So overall we've got a thing or two to say to you, Cap."_  Tony's narrations started again overtop of different scenes just casually fading in and out transitionally,  _"First, we give you a hard time but we know you're a kick ass guy and you usually take it pretty well. Second, don't stop doing what you're doing, we appreciate your efforts and how you take the time to smell the roses that the rest of us don't even notice are there. And lastly, despite the teasing and mean things we can say, we love our Captain."_

"Aww," Natasha looked over at Tony who had gotten just a little bit skittish during the last scene. "Stark has a heart?"

"Of course," Tony shrugged, not noticing Steve crossing the room to his side until the captain was right next to him.

Steve put his arms around Tony, shocking pretty much everyone in the room aside from people like Thor who saw nothing wrong with it. "Thank you, Tony." Steve smiled and let go again, stepping back to give the genius his space. Tony was at a loss for words briefly, staring up at the man he'd not even three hours ago sexually assaulted. "I haven't had a lot of birthday parties thrown for me but still, this one has... Well, it's been a while since I enjoyed my birthday so thank you for this. It means a lot." He looked at the others and smiled sincerely, "That's for all of you, thank you."

"Well then where's my hug?" Bruce joked, getting a look from Steve which made him lift his hands in defence, "Kidding, I'm good."

Steve nodded and quickly wiped his eyes and stood happily to the side while Tony recomposed himself. "Right, you're welcome Cap." He looked around at the room, "Alright JARVIS, cake time! Let's do this."

The cake was served soon after and Steve found himself looking forward to the fireworks that would be coming up soon enough. He looked around at the Avengers and couldn't help but feel like this is where he belonged. Apart from all of the time and era differences, he truly felt like he was a part of a family, a very weird and disturbed family but one all the same.

Just before everyone was about to move to the roof Thor felt a tentative touch to his arm and turned to look at sleepy Loki who had just fumbled out of bed. "Where are you going?"

Thor smiled; somehow not surprised at the way Loki just  _knew_  that they were leaving the building, even if it was to the roof. "We are going outside to see Midgardian fireworks, did you want to come?" Loki nodded slowly and followed them to the elevator, Thor looked at his brother, only wearing pants with the button missing and frowned. Once they stepped onto the roof he materialized his cape and removed it, wrapping it around Loki's shoulders. "You look cold."

Loki smiled and grasped the Asgardian fabric, Thor's fabric, very tightly. "Thank you, brother." He sat down in the seat offered; of course Tony would be prepared to spend a bit of time on the rooftop with chairs and other things. For a little bit they just sat there together, enjoying the cool night breeze and generally not worrying too much about anything until suddenly the first part of the show sparked and light up the sky.

Who can put on a better show than Stark? No one, especially if you ask him. Steve found himself standing up in complete awe at the spectacle. It was beautiful and colourful and he felt like a child again, staring at them for the first time with big eyes, holding his mother's hand but wishing he could reach up and touch the sparkling remains trailing in the sky. Tony looked up at the wonderment on Steve's face and smiled, glad that he had personally made sure that the Stark Industries Fourth of July show would be one of the best in the city.

Loki had jumped a little but found himself watching with some childish endearment as well, distracted by the colours and thunderous explosions. Thor looked at Loki, watching the way the lights shone in his eyes and found that even though he wanted to watch the display he wanted to see Loki's reaction more. One of the fireworks whistled and Thor smiled as Loki lit up at the sound, every boom in the sky was like thunder and Thor wondered if any of it made Loki think of him.

Clint glanced at Natasha who was as difficult to read as ever. He reached over and casually put his arm around her shoulders, she looked at him and then back at the show. He was kind of cute, how ridiculous his advances were.

Bruce had crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed in his chair, eyes lazily following the different trails of light before they popped into massive amounts of sparks showering the night. He was content, he didn't feel young and romanced by the light show like some but he did enjoy it. It was nice to just sit down and not have to care about anything for a little while.

In the glow of the fireworks no one felt the need to say anything to anyone else and they stood in comfortable silence, aside from the boom above them and the bustle of the city below. Steve glanced over at Tony, the only one in the video who didn't say the first thing that came to mind when hearing his name. He had to wonder what the answer would be, the honest one. Of course, he was resigned to never knowing, that's just the way Tony Stark worked and Steve respected it.


	8. Chapter 8

After the fireworks everyone had calmed down and settled for staying in Stark Tower, which had everything they could ever need because when was Tony not prepared? Each retreated to a given room, Clint and Natasha waving calmly over their shoulders as a good night, Bruce sliding his hands together oddly and muttering his version of the same, and Thor picking Loki up and saying nothing at all as he carried his exhausted brother to bed once more. Steve stood in the post-party room with Tony for a few quiet moments as the genius packed up a few things.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve finally decided to speak up; looking over at his friend whose chest glowed beautifully in the dimmed room lighting.

"You said that." Tony shrugged, "But you're welcome."

"Really, Tony. I..." Steve looked away again, feeling his cheeks grow increasingly enflamed as he remembered earlier that day after Loki had basically given him a concussion. "I misjudged you today, I treated this like an escape and I should have come over because you asked, so I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Cap. I had fun and by the sounds of it you did too so why dwell on the negatives?" Tony took a last swig from his bottle and closed it, putting it back in the cooler where it belonged.

"Sometimes things need to be cleared up." Steve shrugged in return and turned to walk out with the others.

"Like when you fell on me?" Tony added simply, a few words that were enough to seize Steve's motions. "I mean that might be a good thing to clear up."

Steve had to look back then, his cheeks burning even hotter and he was certain Tony would see it this time. "You mean..." He couldn't manage to get the words out. Tony's eyebrows rose a bit as he watched the captain's face and in that moment they both stood in awkward silence, something that didn't often happen with a Stark in the room (Steve noted). "That uh... that thing you-"

"Yeah, that." Tony interrupted him and walked toward his own room away from home, separate from the others', obviously. "Forget it, you clearly aren't ready to talk about that so we'll just drop it."

Steve remained solid as Tony vanished around the corner, had that been nervous in his voice? Fear maybe? No, not Tony... Steve shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Tony had done that as joke to fluster him, hadn't he? Regardless, Steve was left standing alone in the dark room to think about it.

* * *

Loki had insisted Thor stay in the room, he didn't explain exactly why but he just wanted his brother nearby, so Thor cooperated. The thunder god removed all armour and anything else that might be deemed uncomfortable to sleep in, glancing over at Loki who peered at him from the bed like a frightened child. It was cute but at the same time Thor hated to see it, to see fear in Loki's once proud stare and burdens laden across his shoulders to ruin his royal posture.

"What?" Loki asked after his brother's gaze lingered on him too long, a cause for the smaller god to assume something was up. He thought maybe it was because he'd removed the somewhat uncomfortable pants for bed, not wanting to sleep in them. Then again, Thor's expression didn't exactly say 'put your pants back on' so he made no move to do so.

"I just wish I was able to help you more." Thor said after a pause, considering what words would be best suited for the situation. "I am doing all I can and it does not feel like enough."

Loki's gaze softened and he looked down at the bed he was about to share, his fingers tracing the fabric's design and he shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I..." he shuffled over to give Thor more space when his brother came closer, finally ready for bed. "I am content with what you have given, brother." He looked up into shining blue eyes that seemed to believe the best of him and found himself holding his breath.

"Loki, thank you." Thor leaned over, his hand gently tilting Loki's head so he could kiss his cheek properly. "I will not let you down."

"You haven't." Loki whispered and slid down, comfortable with the living heater lying next to him. He curled up on himself to sleep, happy with Thor's presence but not asking for anything more, not asking though hoping for something a little past what he deserved.

Thor looked at the closed off way Loki slept, facing away from him and furled into a ball to keep anything from getting in. But at the same time he saw something else, Loki's back exposed entirely, leaving him looking too vulnerable. Thor sighed softly and moved closer, his arm resting across Loki's body and pulling him backward until their flesh touched, Thor's bare chest against his naked back.

Loki's breath caught as his brother pulled him into an embrace and held him there, the fuzzy sensation of his beard hair tickling the back of Loki's neck. The mischief god forced himself to breathe again as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the smiling face of Thor as he readied himself for sleep. Loki's lips curled up a little at the sight and turned his head back. He hadn't tried to hint at it, hadn't attempt to ask Thor to do it but his brother still managed to do the right thing when he needed it. He closed his eyes with a soft yawn, his limbs relaxing and he found himself melting against the touch. It was warm, comforting and consoling. He felt like he could stay there forever, safe and sound in Thor's arms.

They would have drifted quietly into sleep if it hadn't been for the sudden rumbling of their room. Thor tensed and sat up, Mjolnir flying across the room into his hand though he lowered it immediately, seeing what had caused the sensation.

Odin stood in the doorway of their room, his eye gazing over them strangely though he hadn't seen anything worth exploding over. Loki sat up, visibly shaken by the sight of the man he once called father, the man who had raised him. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets and his chest heaved up and down in a shallow and rapid motion. His gaze remained on Odin though his hand closest to his brother groped blindly for him, hoping for some inkling of protection.

"Father-" Thor started though Odin raised a hand toward him and quieted him down.

"Loki," Odin's voice was fearsome and yet gentle at the same time, like it always had been. "I have sentenced you to a lifetime in Asgard as a prisoner." He watched, Loki assumed sadistically, as the smaller god trembled and shook with fear of what was coming next. "But you have escaped, all the way here to Midgard. You know you could not have gone unnoticed for so long."

Thor shifted slightly to push Loki behind him, his brother not finding the ability to move on his own. "Father, Loki has suffered enough, please, spare him."

Odin watched them sternly, "For his crimes Loki should have been put to death but instead was imprisoned, I spared him then." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "But I will be merciful." His words relaxed Thor but not Loki so much, the little ice giant knew that Odin hadn't come all the way here to scare them and then do nothing. "Loki, you will undergo the same punishment as Thor." He lifted a hand toward Loki who suddenly found it in himself to scuttle backward until his back hit the cold, unforgiving bed frame.

Of course nothing he did could stop the vacuum of air and magic that swirled in the room from his body, he gasped and flinched at the uncomfortable sensation that washed over him like a wave that suddenly came crashing back in and sealing itself away. "Your magic will remain locked within you until you are worthy of possessing its strength. Until then you will live a mortal's life." He looked at Thor's shocked and dumbstruck expression and sighed tiredly, "You have my permission to stay and look after him, Thor."

With that Odin left. Thor knew that there was no way the king of Asgard could do absolutely nothing about the very dangerous escaped criminal Loki, but at the same time this seemed a tad harsh. Thor quickly pulled himself up the bed to Loki's side who stared blankly at where the Allfather had vanished again. "Loki, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Loki hesitated but turned a wary gaze up at Thor, his heart pounding erratically in his ears. He shook his head, unable to conjure words and after a second or two of remaining perfectly still he lurched forward and clung to Thor desperately, burying his face against the warmed skin of his brother's chest.

Thor winced when Loki's fingers dug into him but wrapped the frightened god in his arms and settled him further down in the bed again. "Loki, it will be alright." He didn't know what to say but being comforting and kind were his best bets at that moment. "You needn't worry." He watched Loki's shoulders shake and felt something wet against his chest, "Brother...I... I will go and ask him to reconsider-"

"Please," Loki held him tighter as if he'd fall off the edge of the world if he didn't, "Don't leave me, Thor."

Thor held Loki just a bit tighter, he didn't want to crush him but he didn't want him to feel any more vulnerable than he did. "I am sorry, I will not leave your side." He whispered, resting his mouth against the top of Loki's head, kissing it gently. "You will be safe with me, brother."

Loki nodded quickly and remained where he was, curled against Thor's body and trying hard not to bawl. He was injured, still recovering from many severe wounds though his god-status had helped a lot with that. Now, though, he didn't know if it'd still help at all, if he'd heal like a regular midgardian and remain isolated indoors and bedridden. He was physically weakened and now his magic was gone as well, any hope he had of defending himself if something came after him was out the window. Odin had found him and punished him anyway, even though he had run and begged for his life. At least death wasn't his sentence, at least he wasn't injured further, the only thing that had really happened was Odin stealing his ability to defend himself. Or to run away again when he was better.

And what on earth did he mean by 'worthy' anyway? Loki wasn't worthy of Thor's hammer, was this a different kind of worthy? Was it specifically aimed at him for some kind of purpose? He had more questions and tortured thoughts squalling in his mind, crashing this way and that until he had to numb it to try and sleep even a wink. It was hard, it was damn near impossible to shut it up but he managed it and quietly cried himself to sleep.

Thor could only imagine the mess that was Loki's mind at that moment, feeling his brother's grip loosen finally and the stifled sobs had softened further into silence. He brushed Loki's hair away from his face and resigned to stroking his back soothingly. There was nothing he could say that would make his brother feel better, or at least he couldn't think of it if there were. Loki acted like he'd leave, like Thor would just get up and go at any second and it was a miracle that he'd returned at all. Thor didn't understand that, hadn't he given Loki everything he needed to trust him? The thunder god sighed heavily and closed his eyes for sleep, if his brother was anything it was complicated.

* * *

_Steve's face flushed red as he looked up into deep brown eyes, Tony perched above him with a devious smirk, one leg on either side of his hips and sitting on him casually. Tony's hands, surprisingly smooth for a man who spent so much time in a lab, traced the captain's bare chest, fingers trailing the creases in his muscles and over the broad expanse to gently circle the hardened nub of flesh on his left pectoral. Steve gasped and closed his eyes again, feeling the genius' fingers play a little, tugging and pinching until his nipple was reddened and fully erect._

" _Look at you, Steve." Tony breathed seductively, his voice nearly a moan in itself. "Loving this, aren't you? I knew you were a little dirty under all that patriotism and moral ground." He leaned down and nipped at the other one, left alone and feeling a little jealous._

_Steve groaned and found it impossible to not rock his hips forward, urgently trying to get a little more friction in his nether regions. "Tony..." he gasped breathlessly, the playboy shifting upward and connecting their mouths gently, his tongue pressing against Steve's until he could coax the other man to fight back a little, a quick battle for domination that resulted in Tony cheating and reaching down to grope Steve through his boxers. Steve squeaked out another moan and thrust upward into the touch, his entire body feeling like it was set aflame from the sensation. "Tony!"_

"Tony?" Clint's voice shattered everything around Steve in a split second.

Steve's eyes shot open and he realized he was laying face down in his bed, his hips pressed hard into the mattress below him. Clint started to laugh, "Oh man," he leaned against the doorframe trying to hold himself up, "That did not just happen!" He nearly cackled as he stumbled back down the hall.

Steve rolled over and sat upright realizing it was morning, the sun high in the sky and he sensed that he'd slept in. "W-wait! Clint, wait!" He hurried over to the door, noticing that he was definitely as hard as he'd been in his dream he hid most of himself in his room as he leaned out. "Please don't say anything!"

Clint hadn't made it very far, he had to stop and sit down as he laughed his ass off, pounding the floor with his fist as he struggled to breathe. Finally after a few gruelling seconds for Steve the arch calmed down enough to nod, "Lips are sealed, Cap." He chuckled and shook his head again, "Oh man."

Steve sighed in relief, "Thank you, really." His face was still as red as a beet and his ears were starting to match. Embarrassment didn't cover how he was feeling though he knew it'd be worse if Tony ever heard about it. Somehow he wasn't sure if Clint would really keep it to himself but he had to trust him, otherwise Steve knew he'd go insane thinking about it.

And on the other hand, what the hell was  _that_  about?


	9. Chapter 9

Steve nervously took a shower and dressed himself, hoping,  _praying_  that Clint kept his mouth shut, didn't tell  _anybody_  about it. He was an assassin, good at keeping his mouth shut... right? Right? Steve really, really hoped so.

He dressed himself and walked out to where the others were sitting; Bruce had a newspaper propped up in one hand as he munched on some cereal, Steve was very glad to see that even though a bunch of things changed, Cheerio's were still Cheerio's. He glanced at Natasha who was casually looking at a few sheets of paper, possibly printed from Tony's computer though Steve really didn't know. Thor wasn't up yet and neither was Loki so they couldn't possibly know anything. Steve glanced at Clint who could not for the life of him look the Captain in the eye. Steve brushed his hand through the back of his hair and moved to sit down beside Bruce, an empty spot having been available there.

Clint glanced over at Steve and snorted back a laugh, catching Bruce's and Natasha's attention. "What, Clint?" Natasha snapped after a moment, "Why are you laughing?"

"He won't tell you," Bruce sighed, "He walked in here laughing and he still won't tell me."

Steve glanced at Natasha's annoyed expression, deducing that she'd only recently gotten up or at least only recently moved out into the open with the others. "Probably nothing," he said trying to sound as relaxed as possibly though he could feel the heat swelling in his face.

Bruce looked at him suspiciously and then back to Clint, "Okay so it's something about Steve."

"What! ?" Steve started, eyes bugging open in surprise that somehow it had been  _that_  obvious.

"What what?" Tony asked as he walked in, coffee in hand. Steve glanced up at the casual swagger of a man he'd just been dreaming about and had to look away just as quickly.

"Clint's got some kind of secret on Steve and he's not sharing." Natasha sighed and glanced over at Steve's reddened face.

"Cap secrets? Now Clint, how could you keep something so important from the team?" Tony was all for learning secrets. If he didn't know it he wanted to know until he knew it and that was that.

Clint looked at Steve again, the way he couldn't even bear to look up at Tony, and started laughing again. "I can't! I can't, Steve begged me not to."

" _Begged_?" Tony's eyes lit up as his eyebrows lifted, "Captain America begged you? Okay, it's something really embarrassing. Now what could be that embarrassing to a fossil from the 40's?" He tapped his finger against his lip, an action Steve managed to look up and catch. The captain swallowed nervously and shook his head quickly.

"It's nothing, okay? Please, can we drop it?" Steve's hands wrung together anxiously.

"He's still saying please!" Tony grinned delightedly, "Okay, there's only one thing that can turn our captain into a blonde tomato." The others looked at him, Steve hoping Tony wasn't as smart as he claimed to be though he knew for a fact that Tony definitely was. "It's something sexual."

"Makes sense," Natasha shrugged then paused, "Wait, then why does Clint know?" She looked at Clint whose eyes suddenly popped open and it was no longer funny.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he shouted, sitting up, "I just walked in on something, that's  _all_. I laughed and walked away and he asked me not to say anything."

Tony tried not to laugh though it was evident in his voice as he looked over at Clint with amusement, "So you weren't involved in popping a certain cherry? Not at all? Because Steve's blushing pretty hard right now. Certain there was no one 'popping a cap in your ass' or anything?"

"Tony! NO!" Clint waved his hands frantically and pointed at Steve, "He was dreaming about something when I went to wake him up, that's  _it_."

"Oh that's it? So what, was he calling your name, is that why it's so funny?" Tony chuckled.

"No, he was calling yours." Clint grinned back at him, shutting Tony right up. The genius stood still, almost like stone as he stared like a fish out of water his head snapping toward Steve who had dropped his face into his hands.

Steve felt like he could just die in the silence, Bruce coughing and choking on his Cheerio's as Natasha tried not to smile and was doing a damn good job of it. He slowly peeked up and saw Tony still staring at him, quickly trying to hide his face further.

Clint triumphantly sat back down and crossed his arms behind his head, "Sorry, Cap. Kinda had to."

Steve mumbled something incoherent though everyone was pretty sure it was something along the lines of 'traitor.' "Well now that we've got  _that_  out in the open," Natasha said calmly though it was clear she was struggling not to snicker at the silenced Stark and embarrassed as hell Captain.

Tony reeled on Barton quickly, "What was he doing? Just saying my name? Do I have to burn my sheets?"

"Oh my gosh..." Steve muttered quietly, now starting to wish he really were dead.

"I didn't stay that long," Clint shrugged, "Though there was a bit of movement-"

"Clint! Come on!" Steve protested in an anguished attempt to possibly save a little bit of his dignity though it was far from salvageable at that moment.

Tony couldn't even really say why he kept asking questions, the more he heard the less sure he was of what he was doing, of what was happening. Steve Rogers was having a sexual dream about him, enough to call his name and some kind of  _movement_  in the bed. What the hell was he supposed to say? His natural instincts were to be an asshole and protect himself so he was likely going to open his mouth and spout something insulting beyond words. Luckily for him he didn't manage to ruin his relations with Steve thanks to Thor walking into the room.

"Everyone, I have something I need to say." Thor's arm was protectively slung around Loki's shoulders, the smaller god wrapped in the blanket and looking like a walking sheet with a head poking out. Everyone looked over; Steve's cheeks still dark red as he glanced at the very uncomfortable looking Loki.

"What is it, big guy?" Tony asked first, his mind still tumbling along and he tried his damnedest not to fumble in front of everyone. The more other people talked around him the more time he had to fish out what it was he was thinking.

"I am not sure how many of you heard the rumbling last night but my father Odin had stopped in for a brief time." Thor explained and motioned toward Loki, "My brother's powers have been taken away and I need your help protecting him."

"You need us to help protect him?" Clint asked in astonishment, a hint of disgust lingering in his tone. "Why?"

"Because whatever swarmed his mind will not stop now that I have hindered their attempts at mental torture." Thor said sternly, "I am asking as your friend, will you help me?"

"Of course," Steve stood up, his complexion having returned to its usual colouring and his face shifted into Captain mode. "You know I will."

Tony sighed and scratched the back of his head, glancing around the room, "Well I guess whoever's helping can stay here, I'm game if Rogers is."

"Just because Rogers is?" Clint poked a little fun though he'd earned himself a glare from Natasha.

"I'll stay." She looked at Thor, "But only because you asked, I still don't trust him."

"Damn, Nat..." Clint sighed, "Alright, I'm with her."

All eyes shifted to Bruce who glanced around, slowly picked up his bowl and tipped it back to drink the remaining milk before putting it back down with a soft exhale. "Alright, fine. If everyone else is doing it I guess I'll stay."

"That's the spirit." Tony pat his shoulder, "Peer pressure is the best."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that but looked at Loki with that charming smile Loki had noticed the first day in Steve's care, "You'll be just fine, Loki."

Loki nodded and looked up at Thor for a moment, part of him wanting to reprimand his brother for going to the others for help but he didn't have it in him at that moment. He wanted to handle it on his own but he knew well enough that letting his pride get the better of him was definitely a bad idea. He knew he needed their help, that he couldn't leave this entire burdensome task on Thor's shoulders and expect the thunder god to just accept it without assistance.

"Thank you." Loki spoke first, surprising them all enough to get every set of eyes on him. He looked up sadly, not able to wipe away the sense of humility wavering within him and even though he felt foolish he realized that those two simple words, spoken with as much truth as his being could muster, were like magic themselves. Clint had stopped glaring at him and Natasha's tense features even softened a little bit, the two people who seemed to adamantly hate him the most suddenly seemed to hate him just a little less.

Tony looked over all the people standing before him, the moment seeming to have fizzled out and threw his arms in the air briefly to signify he was done with it, "Alright, well obviously Loki and Thor will be staying here and if you all are too I'd suggest getting your things. Thor, I guess you'll have to have clothing supplied for the two of you, huh? Rogers why don't you take them shopping? My treat."

"I don't... I have to get my stuff too." Steve muttered sheepishly but he didn't want to turn it down and appear rude in any way. It was difficult because he also really didn't want to go into one of this era's 'shopping malls'. They were too big, too loud; too many people everywhere and not enough service to help him figure out what he was doing.

"Just buy new stuff, someone has to stay with the Asgardians." Tony shrugged.

"And what are  _you_  doing, Stark?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You should go with, help them out since you're sending three of the least knowledgeable people into a public place."

Steve shook his head, "I'm fine, I can handle it."

"Really though," Clint poked Tony, "You should go with, Steve'll end up putting them in slacks and button up shirts."

Tony cringed, "Yeah... I should probably help him figure out a better wardrobe too, while I'm at it... Fine, you've convinced me. I'll go too." Tony had honestly wanted to stay back and sort out his thoughts but who could pass up fixing Captain America's old man outfits? It was a golden opportunity to get the guy into some jeans or something.

Steve looked at Thor as if the god knew of the suffering he was feeling though he was well aware that Thor and Loki were the only ones left unaware. "Sounds splendid," Thor beamed and looked down at Loki's generally neutral expression, "We shall get you something better to wear, more fitting."

Loki had to wonder what Thor thought would be more fitting but he didn't bother asking. "Won't he need a shirt first?" Steve asked after a moment.

"No problem," Tony walked off and came back, tossing one Loki's way. "He's pretty skinny right now, should fit him enough to go buy a better one."

Loki pulled the band t-shirt over his head, looking down at the AC-DC logo and making some kind of face, wondering what the letters stood for vaguely as he followed the others out, Tony going on about some awesome car they could ride in.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki looked up at the mall as they stepped out of the Stark vehicle, apparently a beautiful ride equivalent to having an extraordinary horse. He was more so dreading going into the building full of people than concerned with what sort of transportation he was using. After crossing between realms in some of the most putrid and rancid spaces that could ever exist, Loki wasn't terribly picky about travelling, be it in style or otherwise.

Steve also stared up at it wearily, not looking forward to whatever it was that they would end up doing here. He was with Thor and Loki, two people who would be just as or more so confused about the way the mall was run as himself. And Tony Stark, the one person in existence you never wanted to make a fool of yourself in front of. All in all Steve was mentally kicking himself for his bad luck.

"Here we are, the mall. I guess since I've got all the money you guys are going to have to hang around me for this little trip." Tony muttered and looked at who he had with him, the mental image of children running around and destroying things burning in his retinas. "Uh... Right, behave yourselves kids."

"We are not children." Thor sounded insulted for the other two, Loki not wanting to step on any toes while he felt so vulnerable and Steve who just understood that this is how Tony speaks.

"I know, I know. It's a figure of speech big guy." Tony smirked and walked through the parking lot, still thinking he should just spend the extra dollar and get something custom made for these people. Yet at the same time it'd be a pain to get them fitted and several outfits would have to be made. It seemed easier, and kind of funny, to take them to a mall where other people could get a load of their ignorance.

Thor looked at Loki who only shrugged and followed the smallest of the four men (well, shortest anyway. Loki was probably thinner at that moment). The parking lot was confusing enough for the Asgardians though Thor had had a few 'run-ins' with a vehicle or two to know that he didn't want to get hit by one again. Loki generally didn't like the speeding metal things and if he'd had his magic back he was fairly certain he'd blow a few up just to feel better. Guess it was a good thing Odin had taken it from him with thoughts like that.

The doors opened up and Steve's eyes widened. Why was everything so big in the future? This was a giant building with a bunch of shops all hidden inside it, whatever happened to the 'mom and pop' stores he remembered as a kid? He knew what a mall was; he'd been to them before but never one like this... The world was so... distant now. He felt like an alien half the time. Steve eye's lingered on things as they walked, trying to see if it looked familiar in any kind of way. He could hear Tony talking ahead of him so he knew he wasn't falling behind but Tony's voice started to fade out in his hearing as he stared at a display in some store labelled 'HMV' in big pink letters. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from a set up of a soldier aiming a rather WWII looking kind of gun. He didn't look at the title of whatever movie or game it was but he knew it had to be based on WWII, the gun was the same that one of his friends usually carried.

A strange wrenching in his stomach made him stop and he could almost see his friend clearly, same rifle shouldered, almost the same uniform, that dumb smile on his face...

Tony glanced back to see if the pack was still together, granted Loki was distracted by all of the people and was adamantly trying to make sure none of them even brushed past him, Thor helping in trying to give Loki his personal space, they were there except for Steve. The captain had stopped and was staring into space. "Steve?" Tony called though there was no measure of response from Steve whatsoever, he marched closer and spotted the game display. "Oh... Hey, Steve it's just cardboard." He had missed the point, or at least he had until he saw the glistening watery look in Steve's eyes.  _'Oh shit, it isn't an anger thing.'_

Steve swallowed thickly as he could nearly hear his friends' voices calling his name,  _"Steve?" "Hey Steve." "Rogers!"_

"ROGERS!" Tony's voice thundered in his ears as the smaller man's fingers snapped several times in his face.

"Uh!" Steve shook his head from the sudden surprise, "What?"

"You okay Cap?" Tony did everything he could to not show Steve the concern he was actually feeling. It'd be awkward for both of them.

"Yeah, sorry." Steve rubbed his eyes and looked over to where Loki almost looked like a cat ready to hiss at every random person that brushed past him. "We should probably get moving, sorry."

"Yeah," Tony nodded and watched the soldier's quickly retreating back.  _'What is wrong with me? Would it kill you to say something comforting? ... Probably.'_  He shook his head and followed. "Okay back on track, come on." He considered all the stores in that mall and took them to one of the most fashionable ones that would carry something they'd each look good in. Not easy, really. Tony figured he'd have to take them to several stores yet.

Thor looked around at all the different racks and shelves and shook his head, "You're on your own with this one, brother."

"Thanks." Loki muttered and lifted up a shirt with the tips of his finger and thumb, eyeing it suspiciously. "Why are so many of them on display?"

"These are the clothes that you will try on and decide whether or not you like them then I buy them. That's how it works." Tony found a spot to sit and relaxed, "Have fun, ask the clerk if you need something."

Loki pouted a little and dropped the cloth, scanning the different ones as Thor went and sat down beside Tony as well. "He is going to get annoyed." Thor muttered as he could almost see words as sound effects for the way Loki was moving; 'fret fret', 'fret fret'.

"Then that's your issue." Tony glanced over at Steve again, the captain looking around and not at anything that Tony would consider decent to wear in this century. "Crap... That's right there's a reason I came with." He stood and walked over to Steve's side. "You looking to dress like an old man?"

Steve turned a frown on him but didn't say anything for a few moments, "I have style, Tony. You don't need to help me."

"If 'old man' is a style then you have it down pat." Tony glanced up at the frustrated man next to him, and for the first time he noticed the strength in Steve's jaw line, the definition in his neck leading into the collar of his shirt. Tony shook his head and looked back at the clothing rack, "Come on, try something new."

"Everything I do is new lately; I wouldn't mind doing something familiar." Steve muttered though he didn't really refuse when Tony took his arm and dragged him to the other side of the store. He reached up and touched the denim jeans with a soft sigh. When had it become so popular to wear these things? When he was younger people wanted to look their best, dressed in their best and at least most of them tried to act their best. Why then would people be so okay with looking this casual? In fact he was really uncomfortable with most of the summer clothing around the city in the first place. Some men walked around shirtless on the streets for pete's sake.

"Not a fan of denim?" Tony asked after a moment to give Steve his thinking time.

"It's not that just... I don't know what it is." Steve looked for his size and after a few minutes he had to pause, the clothing he was wearing was mostly given to him by SHIELD, no one really told him how to figure out sizes anymore. "What's with these numbers?" Steve asked quietly.

"Sizes." Tony glanced at the number and figured that Steve didn't know his size in anyway. "Alright," he snapped his fingers at the clerk, "Need help measuring over here."

The clerk rolled her eyes for a second though she caught a glimpse of Steve's slightly embarrassed expression and she suddenly brightened up, approaching swiftly with the measuring tape from the behind the counter. Steve looked at Tony with a slight pout of his lips and narrowing of his eyes, "Tony," he muttered disapprovingly but shut up as soon as the clerk had gotten to his side.

"Okay, arms up." She said cheerily and he listened, removing his limbs from her way. She wrapped the measure around his waist and he inadvertently held his breath and closed his eyes, deeply embarrassed to have her hands so close to his waist line. He tried to focus on the music playing overhead and he scrunched up his nose at it.

"What kind of music is this?" He muttered mostly to himself, of course only Stark would take that as a 'Tony, answer this question please'.

"It's pop music, kinda popular these days."

"This isn't music." Steve frowned.

"Oh? And what artist constitutes as music for you?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Someone playing the bagpipes or –"

"The Andrews Sisters." Steve said pointedly. "I listened to their tunes on the radio when I had some time to."

Tony shrugged, "Never heard of them." He watched as the clerk fished for a good pair of jeans in Steve's size, choosing a few styles and handing them over.

"Try these on."

Steve smiled and took them, "Thank you."

"You, merchant woman, I need assistance as well." Loki hadn't completely ignored the way Tony had gotten Steve help; obviously this woman could do the same for him.

Tony could have laughed at the clerk's face but he figured that she didn't see a lot of buff and/or gorgeous men walking into the store so he didn't feel so bad for her. Though after thinking that in particular he had to stop and consider just what he meant. Sure, he found himself to be gorgeous and that made sense, the buff ones were Thor and Steve so... by default that made Loki gorgeous too since he had no muscle on him at that moment. Tony glanced over at the weakened god-made-mortal and caught something he hadn't noticed the previous day.

Loki, though being measured by the clerk, was staring over at Thor who was paying absolutely no attention to anything. Tony squinted and watched the way Loki's eyes scanned over his brother and had to stifle a laugh. "Oh no way." He snickered and shook his head, "That's... nope, not touching that with a ten foot pole."

"Tony?" Steve's voice rolled over his ears and the genius turned around to see his friend clad in a dark pair jeans desperately clinging to muscular thighs in a way Tony thought should be illegal. Nothing legal should ever make his heart jump. "Is this normal? They're kinda... tight." Steve muttered, clearly awkward to be asking another man for advice on it but he was unclear on how modern things worked so how else was he supposed to figure it out?

"Some people like them tight," Tony did his best to keep it neutral though he was being  _asked_  to check Steve out, why not take advantage of that? He walked over to and around the bashful soldier, "Hmm..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully though really he was just looking. "How do they feel?"

"Well..." Steve tried not to blush but it was embedded in his skin already. "Like I said, they're kinda tight."

"And you don't like that?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I mean, these fit you perfectly, can you move in them?"

Steve walked around a little, "Yeah, they aren't... uncomfortable to wear but, well... Does this suit me?"

"If you ask me, anything looks better than old man slacks and plaid button-ups so yeah; I'd say it suits you. Cap, no one cares too much about what you're wearing as long as it suits your age appearance. If an old man wore these then I'd say he's dressing too much like a young person, I mean, if he was wearing something that form fitting." Tony watched the way Steve's blush darkened at the thought of something being form fitting. He dropped his face into his palms and snapped his head back up, "You wear  _spandex_  as your uniform. Nothing, absolutely  _nothing_  will be as tight as that."

Steve's mouth twisted in an awkward smile as he realized how silly he was being, "Oh... yeah you have a good point there." He looked down at the blue jeans in a new way and shrugged, "Then I guess these are fine."

"Thank you." Tony sighed, "Now try on the other ones too, you'll want more than just one pair of pants."

"I have pants at home; you don't need to do this." Steve argued as he walked back to the change room.

"Well I think I have to, your old man style is killing me."

"Would you stop it with that?" Steve frowned and Tony felt he may be pushing some buttons. "It's not an 'old man style' okay? Just because the people who wear clothing this way are old or dead doesn't mean it's an 'old man style'!" he closed the door with a loud click behind him and Tony winced.

"Oops." He walked over and tapped on the door, feeling bad about bugging after seeing the hint of tears in Steve's eyes earlier. "Hey, I'm sorry." He called through the door which opened right after. Tony stepped back and looked up at the slightly confused but still stern expression on Steve's face. "I didn't mean to insult you; you know how I can get." Tony found apologizing to the captain a little difficult but he forced it out, knowing full well that he was wrong.

"You're... sorry?" Steve smiled a little. Tony Stark doesn't apologize, not out loud and if he did normally never in public. It wasn't much and it didn't mean Tony would stop but Steve would take what he could get, "Thank you, Tony. That... means a lot."

Wow, Steve must really be feeling down. Tony returned the smile and nodded, "So I guess you can grab anything that you're comfortable in." He shrugged, not wanting to push the modern day fashion on the poor guy.

"Well... if you'll help me I wouldn't mind trying today's styles I guess." Steve shrugged, trying to make it seem nonchalant but really he couldn't stop the heat from rising in his cheeks.

"You got it, big guy." Tony grinned in return.

Loki glanced over at them vaguely then back to his own situation. He'd gotten measured and she'd given him a bunch of jeans that would fit except his hands were shaking again, he knew before walking to the change room that he'd be in there a while.  _'Just ask Thor.'_  He thought and then scrunched up his face, glancing over at his yawning brother.  _'Just ask him. What could it hurt? You need help; you know this, just do it. Just ask him.'_  He thought this the entire way to the change room and even after he closed the door.  _'Curse your damn pride.'_  He thought miserably.

It took him no time to get the pants he was wearing off, just unzip them and they fell, the button had been broken the night before. Loki clenched his jaw as he tried to steady his hands but the more he thought about it the harder they shook. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, "Come on..." he growled out as his thumbs refused to listen and he lost his grip on the jeans several times. "Come on." His voice came out in more of a pleading whimper and he pressed his head against the wall behind him but still his limbs refused. Why was he so shaken up? Loki couldn't figure it out. Was it because he didn't want to rely on anyone? He felt helpless and weak? He'd recovered physically enough to walk along with the others in the mall, or at least so far. He wasn't sure how long that would last. Maybe his physical recovery was still a long way from 100%, whatever it was, Loki still couldn't do up his own clothing.

He opened the door a sliver and glanced at Tony, "Could you get Thor please?"

Tony looked at him, what he could see of Loki anyway, and nodded right away. Something deep and needy in those green eyes, enough to make him want to run and get help ASAP. "Thor!" he called and waved the Asgardian over.

Thor wasn't an idiot, the moment he heard his name he knew what it was and went straight to Loki's changing stall. Without a word he slipped in and realized how small the space was, Loki barely able to step back enough to keep them from touching. "I can't..." Loki looked away and curled his lower lip in, Thor recognized the slight shiver in how Loki's jaw trembled and knew tears couldn't be far off.

"It is alright, Loki. You just need to ask and I will help you. You know this." Thor smiled warmly.

Loki looked up and nodded, "I... I knew I should have but... I don't know. Stubborn I suppose."

"You wouldn't be Loki if you weren't." Thor brushed the hair away from Loki's face and smiled wider, "Now let's get these pants on you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was an awkward moment for Loki but Thor was fine with it, stuck in a small space with his brother's hands all over the place trying to help him with the jeans. They were tight, they were ridiculously so and both Asgardians seemed to agitated by it. Then again the tight denim was far from Loki's mind as he stared up into focused blue eyes of a man he'd come to rely on, depend on, and all out need. He hadn't wanted to admit it before but just the small little thing of asking Tony to go get Thor was enough to snap the realization into Loki's mind and force him to accept it; he loved Thor.

This fact scared him more than anything. He felt himself again feeling things for his brother but this time they were different, something was distinctly different, stronger, and it frightened him. Big green eyes stared wildly as Thor did his best to aid Loki in dressing himself, he struggled with the thoughts but soon let them go and allowed the weight of them to sink into place.

' _I don't love Thor, I'm_ in _love_ with _Thor.'_  He thought madly, distracted and not anticipating the sudden jerking motion when Thor finally managed to yank the jeans onto Loki's hips and button them appropriately. Loki stumbled forward and fell against Thor's chest, his eyes still wide and frantic as his ear caught the sound of the thunder god's heart and suddenly he felt calmed. The steady thud made it all seem so ridiculous to freak out over, reminded him exactly what it was that cared for him. The sound he was hearing was Thor's heart, the very muscle that gave Loki the miracle of freedom, that forgave him against all things telling it not to. Thor's heart was the reason Loki was safe, the reason he was alive and not a blubbering mess from the Chitauri leader, the Other. Loki owed everything he currently had to this beautiful thunderous beat and even though Thor leaned him back again to straighten him out, Loki cherished the sound.

"There, they are on." Thor beamed happily, "Sorry for being so rough, they seem to be a little tight on you."

Loki smiled, the sweetest one that Thor had ever seen and honestly hadn't been prepared for, his breath caught in his throat as Loki spoke. "Thank you, Thor."

"You... you are very welcome, Loki." Thor smiled in return and shuffled to try and get out of the stall, "It is cramped in here, I can hardly see them."

Loki chuckled calmly and opened the door again, letting them both out, "How is this for Midgardian clothing?" He looked directly at Tony because no one else present was aware, well, no one aside from the clerk anyway.

Tony looked him over and nodded, "Not bad, you like jeans or would you like some slacks and stuff too?"

"Oh, he's allowed slacks." Steve sneered playfully, getting a quick smack from Tony.

"Shut up, he's not doing it to be old school." Tony quipped and earned a laugh from the captain, a laugh that sent a little shiver down his spine, the very same shiver that Tony would never mention again. Ever.

Loki glanced between them for a moment and made an annoyed face though he was still in a pretty good mood so it wasn't very noticeable, "Pants. I want pants. If I cannot wear undergarments with them then I would prefer nothing made of what I am wearing now." He stated as he crossed his arms and the clerk could only snort back a laugh, Steve's face scrunched up and he looked away, and Tony just nodded and let the comment roll off.

"Right, yeah that would be pretty uncomfortable. We'll get you underwear too so that isn't an issue." He glanced quickly between Thor and Loki and raised an eyebrow, "Did he help you in there without underwear on?"

"Do not be ridiculous," Loki huffed, "He was fully clothed."

"No not..." Tony rubbed his face, "Not him,  _you_."

"Well did I not just say that?" The mischief god frowned and looked to Thor who shrugged. Neither of them wanted to address it really though they knew it was kinda odd. Loki didn't know what Thor was thinking though he really honestly wished he did, what could his brother be thinking of all of this? The dumb look on his face said enough, that Thor was doing it because Loki needed him, like he hardly even noticed the fact that Loki's lower half was naked.

"You two are brothers..." Steve muttered, glancing over at Thor who looked offended he'd even say that.

"Loki needs my help, what does it matter what he is or isn't wearing? I bathed him, remember?" Thor made a good point and Loki smiled at him for it.

"Well yeah but... I mean that's different." Steve scratched the back o his head awkwardly, "You were in an enclosed space and... It isn't odd for you?"

"Not at all. Loki asked for my assistance which was hard enough for him, I could not allow any room for discomfort for he would never ask me to help ever again." Thor nodded firmly which seemed to be enough of an answer for the Midgardians. Loki sighed a little and looked back at the change room, knowing that the mention of anything awkward about Thor putting pants  _on_  him would be enough to make taking them  _off_  even worse. He tried not to think about it though he did walk into the stall on his own and closed the door behind him.

"Ah-! Loki!" Thor went over and pushed at the door a little, "Open it, you know you still need my help."

Loki could feel his pulse increase as he attempted to fumble with the button on his own. He knew Thor was right, he knew he should open the door, but he couldn't stop picturing his brother removing his clothing. Thor's blue eyes staring down at him, undressing him and he knew he would want more than that. Loki shook his head and smacked himself in the face once, "What is wrong with you?" He muttered to the empty room, apparently loud enough for Thor to hear it because his brother was still right outside the door.

"I just wish to help, Loki. I promise you it is nothing like what their perverted thoughts entail, I just wish to help." Thor repeated himself to try and emphasize he wouldn't do anything dirty-minded, that he wouldn't dream of it and Loki felt a little hurt at that thought.

But it was a stupid thought. Why would he be hurt by it? They were brothers for Odin's sake... Well... not brothers by blood, but did that matter?  _'Oh I don't know, does it? Not like you haven't been starting to think these awkward things.'_  He scolded himself and opened the door anyway, he didn't want to be stuck in these jeans forever.

"Thank you." Thor smiled and stepped in, pressing Loki to the back of the space again, the smaller god finding himself holding his breath as his brother's chest touched his own. "Now," Thor easily worked the button, Loki tried his hardest not to concentrate on those strong hands so close to him, brushing up against his belly every once in a while. Thor absently rested his hand against Loki's hip as he carefully unzipped the denim, causing a slight hitch in the mischief god's breathing. "Oh, I am sorry brother." Thor lifted his hand away, figuring he'd pressed against a bruise or something. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"It... I am fine, Thor." Loki said softly, still wrestling with the ridiculous thoughts that felt like they came out of absolutely nowhere. Though not really 'nowhere' because really they'd been there, he'd just misunderstood them.

Thor grunted angrily as he yanked the jeans down and Loki realized quickly that he was not prepared for it, his knees buckling almost immediately from the sudden force. He was so surprised that he'd even cried out, his hands grasping Thor as tightly as his weakened grip would allow. "Again, I am sorry." Thor sounded a bit surprised that what he'd done had nearly taken Loki off his feet.

Loki's hands fumbled over his brother's torso for a moment as he attempted to put himself mostly upright once more, "You..." He muttered agitatedly though the goofy look on Thor's face made him chuckle, "You are an idiot."

Thor smiled, hearing Loki laugh, even so small a sound was still music to his ears. He looked back down and helped Loki with his pants again, though at least these were the slacks that Steve had lent them, the ones with the broken button. He ignored the bruises on Loki's thighs, the cuts and scars lining his hips and abdomen, grateful that the shirt Loki wore covered the wounds as they led up his torso. "I cannot believe this was done to you in Asgard." He muttered sadly.

Loki was silent at that, what could he say? It wasn't as if he wanted to admit he probably deserved it, he'd been an ass, he'd been a horrible little thing trying to rule this realm. They'd taken him down and put him in his place, like the monster he was. He deserved it. He knew that, though still he didn't want to admit it out loud. And yet, even though he didn't want to and told himself he wouldn't, his tongue betrayed him. "I had it coming."

"Not this." Thor shook his head. "Father should have been merciful with you. All the things that have happened with you are his fault." He grit his teeth and for the first time Loki felt like Thor was on his side.

"What?"

"Father, he should have seen what you needed.  _I_  should have... Loki I am so very sorry," Thor looked up sadly and Loki felt his heart skipping in a rapid pace that was unnatural for him, completely off its regular beat. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Loki remained stiff against the opposite wall though he couldn't stop the trembling in his jaw, the hitching of his breath and mostly he couldn't get a handle on the way his eyes screamed yes. "You are playing games..." He said instead, wary of his brother. Thor was in a position to truly hurt him and that scared Loki more than any physical thing. Of course, Thor didn't realize he was capable of such harm to his brother, which only made it that much more frightening.

"No, Loki." Thor insisted and leaned forward until there was nowhere left Loki could back away to. "Please, forgive me."

Loki's gaze jumped between focusing on Thor's left eye to his right and he hesitated, mouth opening slightly then closing again as he reconsidered his words. "I..." He spoke softly, he could almost feel his heart in his throat and that alarmed him even further. "I trust you, Thor." He swallowed thickly and relaxed a little; letting the weight of his brother press against him, hold him closer. "I forgive you."

Thor could see in Loki's eyes the fear that lingered there, terror of betrayal and mental agony that would follow. He felt a sudden wave of pride, knowing that Loki was scared but still trusted him with his life, with his safety and well-being. It was touching and Thor gave a silent oath that he would never let Loki down again, fully believing he could keep it. "Thank you, Loki. It means the world to me, I hope you know this."

There was a knock on the door and Tony's voice rattled them a little, "Hey guys we'd like to go to other stores and whatever, you know,  _today_. So get a move on Asgardians, let's go."

"Tony, that was rude." Steve's voice was a little more distant but still distinct.

Loki opened the door again and gave Tony a flat expression, "We were just on our way out, thank you."

"No problem." Tony returned the gaze with his own 'I'm better than you' head tilt.

Loki shook his head and glanced at Thor who chuckled softly. With the earlier realization of his feelings added to everything else, Loki felt a little overwhelmed. He was in love with his brother, wanted him for himself, wanted Thor to hold him and never let go. And as well he was roaming this strange thing, a mall, with all of these people and he didn't know any of their intentions. He didn't know if they were out to harm anyone, if they'd take advantage of him or anything! It was infuriating and frustrating and he just wanted to go home and lie down. Exhaustion had struck him pretty hard after they finished in that particular store. They'd only really gotten a few pairs of different types of pants but he just couldn't bring himself to keep going. His legs hurt, not only had his muscles diminished and weakened but they'd been injured as well. His feet hurt and he wished he had shoes to put on, his torso ached and throbbed dully, and his arms felt like they were suddenly made of lead. He knew he wasn't healed, not even a little bit. He'd gotten out of Asgardian prison less than a week ago, his body had barely gotten over the shock of not being harmed anymore.

Out of all the things ailing him, there was one thing in particular that caught the others' attention. When he suddenly felt dizzy and lost his balance, stumbling and falling limply against Tony, and knocked them both to the ground, giving the two blondes a good shock. "Loki!" Thor knelt down immediately and lifted his feverish brother into his arms, "We have pushed you too hard." He said quietly, looking at the cold sweat beading on Loki's forehead.

The mischief god whined softly and rested his spinning head against Thor's body, hoping it'd ground him in some way. "I feel ill..." He muttered, hating that he fell victim to these dizzy spells lately, that his body would be so weak as to let him fall.

"Tony, you okay?" Steve asked gently as he lifted the genius up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just got flattened by a god, that's all." Tony griped though no one was particularly worried. Loki weighed a sad fraction of what he used to and quite frankly it worried Thor to no end.

"Brother, are you alright?" Thor adjusted his hold on Loki and checked his temperature, finding it was frighteningly high for a frost giant. "You are burning up." He went and shooed a few people off of a bench before gently laying his brother across it. "We have the items he would need to try on, yes? Could you go and acquire some shirts, I will wait here with him."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, sure thing." He'd seen Loki get like that a few times now, about twice when Thor had left them together and then of course when they moved to Stark Tower. The first times Steve had gone to check on Loki before bed, finding the god splayed out and suffering quietly. He'd tucked Loki in, gotten a cold damp cloth for his forehead and let him sweat it out. Steve wasn't too worried, he knew the dizzy spell would pass and Loki would be fine but it was nice to see Thor so concerned, so he left it alone and went to do as the thunder god requested. Tony wasn't that worried, he didn't care as much as he probably should but that was alright, it was expected of him to not really give a damn.

Thor held Loki's hand closely and mopped the sweat off his face with the cloth of his shirt. "You will be okay, Loki." He whispered.

"Thor..." Loki rolled his head over and smiled in a sort of delirious way, his mind clearly swimming in confusion and unhinged madness for a short time. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Loki. What is it?" Thor smiled and shuffled forward to hear the strained words.

"I love you, brother." Loki's smile suddenly looked very shy and Thor felt his face heating up, the warmth spreading through his body and he found himself grinning like some kind of loon.

"I love you too." He squeezed Loki's hand reassuringly which only caused his brother to sigh happily and close his eyes to rest. Thor smiled widely; he couldn't remember the last time Loki had said that to him, had proclaimed any kind of sentiment for him. It was sweet and so damn cute. Thor wished Loki wasn't feeling so ill, he'd pick him up and squeeze him in a hug, swing him around and toss him in the air. But of course Loki wasn't well and that might even be the reason for his feelings having been displayed in such a raw way. Regardless, Thor believed his words to be true. Loki was a master of hiding things, of lying, but not when his mind was wracked ill and left floundering.

"I need you." Loki whispered softly, tears streaking his cheeks again, a look Thor was sick of seeing. "Please don't leave me, Thor."

"Never." Thor said solemnly and squeezed again, noticing that Loki's hand was fairly limp. "He is sleeping..." Thor smiled and couldn't help a light chuckle; Loki couldn't even ask him to stay while conscious. "Is your pride so great, brother?"


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the shopping trip was pretty quick. Granted Steve had been ogled by a few of the clerks they came across, many people recognizing Tony Stark and knowing that the pretty blonde next to him must be Steve Rogers, Captain America and Iron Man walking around in a mall. They gathered everything they needed, figuring that the sizes were kinda general and Loki would fit just about anything that fit Tony, the two grabbed and left fairly quickly.

Steve smiled at one of the people approaching with a camera, a reporter trotting alongside at a swift pace. "I wonder what they want?"

"What don't they want?" Tony sneered as they approached the bench where Thor knelt next to Loki's peacefully slumbering form. "Usually just your soul though they'd settle for some answers to their inane questions."

"Tony I think you're exaggerating." Steve raised an eyebrow, clearly not having the same experience with the press as Tony had. Of course, Steve was a media virgin so it made sense he'd assume the best of them. Somehow he'd never been a big target for the media coverage, that might have something to do with SHIELD though Tony wasn't entirely sure.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Tony nudged Thor who nodded quickly, "I'd rather not have to tell them what we're doing."

As if on cue he heard Steve talking to the reporter, "Well we're really just buying clothes," Steve said and before he could say anything further Tony grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him away. "Aghk!" Steve choked slightly and rubbed his neck once released, "What's the big idea, Tony?" He frowned.

"No talking to the press, let's go." Tony started walking quickly away even though his heels were being hounded by the repeated use of his surname.

Thor lifted Loki's limp body into his arms and cringed quietly as he followed the Midgardians. The smaller god's eyes closed so gently and his face clasped in a neutral beauty that Thor knew could only be a lie, how could Loki look so peaceful and calm? There was no way it was true, the ever shifting mind of his brother was never at a standstill and after everything that had happened in the last little while... Well Thor just didn't believe Loki could just brush it off, his thoughts must be all over the place, flittering this way and that until all was drowned in them. And then look on Loki's face, Thor couldn't get that look out of his mind. Wide and endearing eyes staring as if they'd discovered something, as if Loki had realized something deeply important but refused to share it. Thor hadn't mentioned it earlier when he first saw, he didn't know what to say, how to go about bringing it up or anything like that. Loki was such a difficult person to care for as it was, pressuring him for answers to things might just send the mischief god over the edge.

Loki stirred softly in his arms and opened his eyes slowly; Thor figured he must have jostled him a little while moving. "Sorry for waking you, Loki." He said gently, "Are you still feeling ill?"

"Mmm..." Loki gave a very non-committal response; in fact Thor didn't even know what his brother really could have meant by that. He carefully climbed into Stark's car and adjusted Loki in his lap into more of a sitting position, resting Loki's head against his shoulder. "Brother..."

"Shh, it is alright. We are heading back now." Thor spoke softly, his hand carefully stroking the side of Loki's head to help lull him back down. His fingers brushed his brother's hair back and in doing so touched his forehead, still finding it to be blazingly high. "You are not well, brother." He muttered sadly, wishing more than anything that he could do something. It was frustrating really. He was powerful, a god of thunder, capable of defeating just about any foe and defending millions. And yet, he was useless now. He couldn't do a single thing to help Loki and that ate at him endlessly. The best that he could do was hold Loki, try to make him comfortable and feel safe.

It wasn't much different than when they were little, really. Thor closed his eyes as the memory played across the expanse of his mind, little by little coming more into focus.

* * *

_He could hear the subtle click of his door and felt his brow twitch, someone was in his room. The soft padding of feet on his floor confirmed his suspicion and Thor opened his eyes to see a pale figure standing at his bedside. "Loki?" He asked tiredly and closed his eyes again; too lazy to really care terribly much that his brother was the one breaking and entering. That's just what Loki did, what could he really do about it? "What do you want?"_

_The silence that followed annoyed him a bit and though he didn't open his eyes he furrowed his brow and let out an agitated sigh, "Loki, just spit it out already. I am exhausted and have warrior training again tomorrow morning. What is it?"_

" _I..." Loki's voice was soft and timid, alarming Thor to be at attention, looking up and only now adjusting to the darkness in the room enough to see wet streaks on his brother's pale skin. "I am sorry, brother. I will go." Loki turned and was about to hurry away when Thor caught his thin wrist._

" _Wait," Thor whispered and pulled Loki over to the bed again, "I am sorry, Loki. That was very rude of me; I did not know you were so upset. What has happened?"_

_Loki hesitated but turned back toward his brother, "May I... sleep here?" he asked ashamedly._

_Thor smiled and nodded, "Of course," he moved over and let the slender frame of his brother curl up against him, burying his face into the soft sleep wear that Thor had been fitted with. "What happened?"_

" _Jotuns..." Loki muttered and his fingers clenched on the fabric of Thor's pyjamas._

" _Frost giants?" Thor asked and realized quickly that his brother had had a nightmare, of the worst demons they'd been told of no less. "Do not worry, brother. Father has defeated them before and there is nothing they can do to harm you."_

_Loki shook his head, clearly not convinced._

_Thor frowned, finding himself in a position that he wasn't used to and at a loss for what to do. Was there anything he could actually do for Loki other than hug him? Tell him it would be fine? They were just monsters in his mind, what could Thor do to extinguish them and return his brother to that feeling of safety and comfort? "Loki," Thor whispered and gently tilted the smaller boy's head up to look into his eyes, "I will protect you from harm, be it physical or otherwise. When you are scared, I am here for you. If you feel alone, I will come to you. You have nothing to fear, brother, for you will always have me."_

_Loki's body relaxed and he nodded after letting his brother's words sink in, snuggling closer and finally resting, "Thank you, Thor." He said softly, "I love you."_

" _I love you too." Thor replied and closed his eyes._

* * *

The memory made Thor smile, somehow finding wisdom in his younger words where he had just been saying it to make Loki feel better back then. But now... "Loki," Thor spoke gently and tilted Loki's head up toward him, green eyes opening tiredly to see him. "You have nothing to fear, brother, for you will always have me." He repeated the old words and watched the little light of recognition in Loki's eyes flicker to life.

"Thor..." Loki's chest tightened and he choked back a sob that breeched his ill defences. The memory shot forward in his mind like nothing else ever had and he couldn't believe he'd forgotten it, or ever ignored it. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder again, finding himself doing this a lot lately. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He felt weak and miserable but then again he'd never felt so cared for, even if he had a hard time trusting the kind-hearted gestures. It was weird but hearing that, specifically, Thor recalled one single night of their long lives, something so small and silly like Loki having a nightmare, it comforted him.

Steve glanced in the back seat and smiled, "You know it's kind of nice." He said to no one in particular but Tony assumed the captain was addressing him.

"What's that?" Tony asked, adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"That they can be this close after everything that's happened between them, I'm... I'm really impressed actually." Steve leaned back in his seat and sighed softly. "It's refreshing."

Tony glanced over at the subtly content smile on his leader's face and found himself staring for a longer moment at the soft pink lips instead. He licked his own and looked ahead again with a shrug, "Yeah well sometimes people can surprise you."

"I suppose." Steve turned that smile Tony's way and the genius had to wonder if Steve meant anything by it.

Returning to Stark Tower was fine, they found that the others had gone out, gathered their personal things and were all settled in already. "You guys don't own much, huh?" Tony asked in passing as he wandered to his bar. After running around in a public mall like some of the common rabble, touching and bumping into people he really didn't want to have anything to do with, he figured he deserved a drink.

"Very funny," Clint looked up, "How was the mall?"

"Fascinating." Tony poured the liquor into his glass and tipped it back, letting the familiar burn in his throat distract him from why he was awkward around Steve in the first place. "Got the oblivious some extra clothes and now hopefully I won't see people wearing blankets as if they were a suitable equivalent."

"He was cold." Thor frowned, immediately defensive of Loki's honour as always.

"You're carrying him again," Bruce noted, "You know, I know a thing or two about doctrinal work, I could probably give him something to bring the fever down."

"Would you?" Thor asked, obviously concerned for the feverish lump cuddled happily against his chest. "He is acting strangely; I think it is affecting his mind."

"It isn't uncommon for people to be a bit delirious when suffering from trauma and fevers," Bruce walked over and put a hand to Loki's forehead, startling the god but not enough to get more than a twitch. "Loki, can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Dizzy." Loki muttered, that odd smile still on his face, "But Thor's got me, I'm good."

"Yep," Bruce leaned back and looked at the others, "Definitely out of it."

"Think he'll do any good tricks?" Clint asked, slightly amused though his smile vanished when Thor glared at him.

"My brother does not do tricks! He is ill and I will take him to rest now, we have pushed him too far already." Thor swiftly whisked the half-mad with fever god in his arms to the bedroom, vanishing from everyone else.

"I guess I'll go see what I can find to bring his fever down." Bruce walked off with a shrug, figuring that Thor's anger was aimed at Clint and not himself.

"What'd I say?" Clint raised an eyebrow and received a knock on the head. He glared over to where it came from to see Natasha not even looking at him, as if she hadn't done it but he knew better. "Fine, fine. You don't like him either, though."

"Doesn't matter. A friend asked us to help and insulting the sick isn't helping." She turned her cold stare on him and he shut his mouth, giving a nod that indicated he'd smarten up.

Tony smirked and glanced up at Steve who happened to be looking at him at the exact same time. They both looked away quickly and Tony had to wonder why. Why was he catching glances and averting his gaze as fast as he could? Why was Steve? Well... Steve's dream earlier that day should be reason enough. Tony shook his head and walked off, "I'll be right back, get settled." He motioned toward Steve who was left standing with all the bags of clothes.

"Thanks..." Steve looked down at what wasn't just his, figuring he'd better separate the haul and give Thor and Loki their portion.

* * *

Tony escaped to his own space and relaxed a little, a while away from the others before things got even weirder would be nice. He swirled the glass around in his hand, looking down at the ice cubes tinkling together and making noise in general.  _'What did he do in his sleep? Would Rogers really get worked up over a dream?'_  He tried to picture it, though imagining Captain America acting any kind of slutty was damn near impossible. "JARVIS, I want footage from Steve's room."

"What time, sir?" JARVIS' voice came over the room instantly, a calming tone that made Tony feel a bit better for asking what he had.

"This morning before Steve woke up." He answered and leaned back as the image popped up before him. It clicked on and Tony briefly complimented himself on how good the image was, how clear the sound was, and that he could do this for just about any angle of his tower. Steve was laying face down, a little twitch every now and then indicated he was dreaming though it was given away a bit more when he moaned softly.

Tony swallowed thickly as he watched the subtle way Steve's hips pressed down and his sleeping mouth formed Tony's name, more than once. The captain rocked against the bed, needy, desperate, and Tony would have to admit the last part though never to anyone else, but damn  _hot_. The genius tried to force his mind past the obvious issue of 'this is a man' because he was in the 21st century, damn it, he was allowed to like men. It just seemed... really odd. The moment with Clint's arrival and seeing the situation came up and Tony's eyes widened when Steve fumbled out of bed. His arousal was so painfully obvious, pressing against the thin cotton of his shorts and in a brief moment Tony thought he could actually see it poking through.

Regardless of if he could actually see the skin; Tony could tell that it was pretty big. Apparently when they say everything is enhanced they mean everything, even things like Captain America's... Well that would make sense, wouldn't it? America is a very vain country, majority of the time. It's always about how you look and America's golden boy would  _have_  to have a big...

Tony shook his head, trying not to think about it. He looked up again when Steve closed the door in anxious defeat, knowing somehow Clint would make this public. Steve's hand absently touched the aching swell in his underwear and Tony felt the blood rush from his brain, watching the surprised way Steve's face shifted from distress to wanting in just the simplest of motions. Tony swallowed again, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and pretending that there wasn't another lump forming much lower. He briefly wondered if Steve was going to take care of that, the way the soldier's thumb swirled over the tip brought a promising moan from his throat.

Steve had shaken his head, dropping his hand and walked to the adjacent bathroom. Tony stared in amazement. How could Steve ignore something that looked  _that_  urgent? He could imagine the throbbing vein on the side of it, tip leaking just enough to moisten his shorts and sheets... Tony shook his head again and tried to force himself away from the footage though Steve vanishing into the bathroom helped. He opened his mouth to tell JARVIS to turn it off but instead he heard himself saying, "Follow him."

Tony's hand slipped down and unbuttoned his slacks, his mind telling him to stop at the same time it was being drowned out and deprived of blood. Steve had undressed in the bathroom, his hands touching the sensitive hardened flesh, Tony mimicking the movement and found himself moaning with the Steve on screen. "Oh man..." Tony realized that Steve was starting to stroke it slowly, his lip curling in and a bothered gasp shaking him as he closed his eyes, leaning on the bathroom wall.

Tony wriggled himself free, finally coming to terms with the fact that he was aroused and was about to jerk off to Steve Rogers. He found a rhythm pretty easily, eyes trained on Steve's fumbling hands stroking an impressive length, tip glistening like Tony had imagined previous. The genius couldn't take his gaze away from the flushed expression of pure pleasure and even some shamed embarrassment heating the captain's face. Steve moaned like a teenager who'd just gotten the hang of touching himself, making Tony wonder how often Steve did things like this. Regardless, Tony was enjoying it. He leaned back in his seat further and groaned roughly, somehow watching his friend in this moment of endearing and awkward sexual behaviour was doing it better for him than all the porn he'd watched in the last week.

"Ohh yeah... You're a whore, Rogers." Tony mumbled, smiling a little as the camera's angle caught Steve's increasingly desperate expression, the soldier's hips thrusting forward into his hand as it pumped faster and faster until he nearly cried out but bit it back, fear of being heard probably.

Tony wasn't far behind, shuddering and finally feeling that rush of endorphins as he came, a long and pleasured moan rolling through the room as he stroked out the rest of his orgasm, hips spazzing upward. His other hand snatched up some tissues offered to him from some little robot thing he rarely paid attention to, sent by JARVIS he was sure.

Before Tony could start cleaning himself up he heard the door whizz open and realized he hadn't put it on lock down. "Ton-" Steve's voice stopped suddenly when he saw his naked form leaning, flushed and gasping against the bathroom wall, footage from that morning. "Oh my god..." he couldn't find the words as his eyes widened and snapped down to see Tony furiously doing something in his lap. "Tony?" He wanted to assume the best of this situation but not even he could think of something good to say. "You did  _not_  just... OH my-!" His face flared red and he hurried out of the room.

Tony blinked a few times after cleaning up and making himself presentable again. He stood in silence for a moment, "JARVIS... turn off the feed."

"Yes sir."

He stared at the door and could only shake his head at what terrible luck  _that_  was...


	13. Chapter 13

Steve paced back and forth anxiously in his room and tried to rub the deep and incriminating blush from his face. He'd basically run past everyone else in his haste to escape to a private space, though it wasn't so private since apparently Tony could  _see_  everything he did! What had he just walked in on? What was it that he'd just seen Tony doing? Steve struggled to wrap his mind around it in general, let alone try and focus on the specifics.

"Okay," he took a deep breath and slowed his pacing until he was standing still in the center of the room. "Let's see if I can break this into smaller things," he spoke aloud to himself to help his thought process a little further, it helped organize things. "I had a... a heated dream about Tony last night and did  _that_  in the bathroom." Even only talking to himself Steve had a hard time saying sexual words out loud, must be a 40's mentality thing. "Then Tony was told about it and during the shopping trip we fought a lot but... well he apologized and then he was really nice to me..."

Steve stopped and thought about that, Tony's subtle way to try and treat him just a bit better, the apology, trying to be sensitive to his feelings on the whole war thing... it was very sweet of him. Steve smiled softly at that, a light blush staining his cheeks before he tried to shake it away, not that that ever worked.

"Then we come back here and he... he got awkward and then he left to... do... that..." Steve's face flushed even redder at remembering the image he'd just seen, like a high definition photo burned into his retinas. Tony's hand glistening wet, a tissue lodged in it wiping off the visibly softening erection he'd been nursing, and the screen. Steve couldn't believe what he'd walked in on, first off. He knew that men do that sort of thing, hell he'd done it that morning, but he never imagined that he'd walk in on Tony doing it. The second part that blew his mind was the subject for Tony's arousal in the first place.  _Him?_  Tony was pleasuring himself to Steve, it didn't matter what the footage was about, Steve was stuck on the fact that Tony had masturbated to a video of him.

"I have a dirty dream about him and then he goes and does that." Steve reiterated to make it clearer to himself. "The fact that I had a dream like that in the first place means that I find Tony... I mean, he had helped me wake up after Loki had given me a concussion, though it was a very crude way to do it. That's why I've been thinking about him, he touched me first." He was glad he figured that much out, at least. He'd been stuck on Tony because of that little incident when he'd fallen on the billionaire, Tony's knee bumping up between his thighs to get a little arousal going.

"That's where the dream came from." Steve nodded decidedly though he couldn't stop the niggling feeling and thought that he shouldn't leave it at that. He knew, somewhere in his head, he knew that he'd liked it. He liked that Tony would touch him that way, would make him feel flushed and a little light-headed. Steve liked the way Tony had been nice to him in the mall, that smile and those big brown eyes trailing all over the blonde's body as he pretended to look at Steve to make sure the jeans fit right. He  _liked_  catching the playboy masturbating to his image and despite his innate reaction to it, Steve found that he liked Tony.

"Son of a gun..." Steve said breathlessly, leaning against the wall and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

" _Don't go there, Loki." Odin had said this over and over again and with each repetition Loki felt the need to do so, more and more. He pushed open the doors at night and snuck inside, a space he was told the most ferocious beast resided. Loki was a young Asgardian, full of fire and stupidity like any other, except he had the 'luxury' of having Thor as an older brother. This basically meant he was reminded of his inferiority repeatedly, over and over and over again._

_Considered an Asgardian teen, Loki found it difficult to fit in with the other warriors or any other Asgardian for that matter. They were all bronzed skin people, most of them with light hair colours and built to wield the power that Asgard boasted of so well. Loki was none of these things. He had dark hair that only made his fair skin look pale and almost sickly, his features were more delicate and he wasn't nearly as capable of using majority of the massive weapons offered. Loki excelled in magic, far surpassing most of the people he'd already met, but that wasn't enough to defeat someone like Thor in a spar._

_The mischief god's slender frame strolled through the darker atmosphere of a space created by his father to harbour some of the 9 realms' most hideous creatures. Loki figured Odin had been exaggerating, knowing that the most disturbing and monstrous things in the universe were things that could think conscious thoughts, make educated decisions, things like themselves, for example, or frost giants._

_Loki was well aware of the warnings though, he was sure that some denizens of the darkest crevices lurked here, but if that were really such a big deal Odin would have sealed the doors entirely. Loki assumed there was more hiding here than just that. He continued forward until he heard the snarling sounds of some feral thing. If he'd been thinking anything more than 'I'm disobeying father' when he'd entered he would have cloaked himself in invisibility a lot sooner. Of course, a stupid teenager, he hadn't thought that far._

_Dark red eyes met his and he realized that he was probably about the size of its shrinking pupil. Loki swallowed dryly as he stood completely still. He knew the thing knew he was standing there, or at least somewhere near there. Loki tried not to breathe though when the thing lifted its giant snout sniff at him he started running, he wasn't stupid enough to imagine he could hide his scent from this monster._

_A massive paw crashed into him and sent him hurdling away from the hidden doorway, his only escape route. Loki rolled and tumbled until he slammed into something rock solid, his back instantly aching as he started to curl up, head swirling and lost in itself. Loki groaned and thought for a moment he was sliding along the wall he'd hit, that was, until he realized that the wall was the thing that had moved. Wild green eyes snapped up to see something much larger than any frost giant or monster he'd ever heard of rising from its slumber. The beast's roar shook everything that Loki was aware of, finding that his limbs refused to move until the shaking had stopped._

' _Run. RUN!' His mind screamed and he scrambled up to his feet again, bolting for the door as his life depended on it. The following few seconds felt like slow motion as he felt the first creature's stampeding footsteps coming toward him again, it had caught the sounds he was making and was hot on his trail. Loki had enough of a mind to consider what an idiot he was being briefly before he heard the canine monster's howl right behind him and fear gripped his heart. 'Brother, please...' he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, not expecting to reach the door._

_A loud crack of thunder was the next thing he heard and as he opened his eyes again he saw he was about to pass Thor, his brother standing boldly, hammer in hand. Loki passed his brother by and reached the door again, turning around immediately to see Thor give the first beast a great smack on the nose, halting its progress enough to give him time to run away._

" _Thor!" Loki shouted as he the second behemoth stomped right next to his brother and for the first time in what felt like centuries, Loki saw blue eyes widened in fear, that maybe he wasn't going to make it out of this one. 'He didn't even think when he ran in to save me...' Loki realized and mustered up what magic he could, a barrier erected around Thor just in time to catch the beast's next striking step. "RUN!" He shouted in a strained voice, this thing was sucking up massive amounts of energy. Thor dashed toward him, just in time for Loki's magic to give out, the beast destroying the earth it landed on._

_The brothers slammed the door closed; Loki resealed the magic Odin had made to lock it, a pathetic thing he had noted on his way in._

" _What were you doing in there_ _! ?" Thor shouted viciously, grabbing the front of Loki's shirt and hauling him up to scream in his face. "You were forbidden to ever enter these doors! You imbecilic fool, are you_ _trying_ _to get yourself killed, Loki? !"_

_Loki flinched, not expecting such a violent reaction from Thor. He'd turned his head away in fear that he'd be struck but no blow came, briefly reminding him that he'd been hit pretty hard already. "You are angry." He said calmly, looking back up at furious eyes. "I understand why, I disobeyed father's direct order and I can say that-"_

" _That is NOT why I am angry with you!" Thor shouted and shook him, putting him down and grabbing both of his shoulders firmly. "I am angry because you were almost killed, I am angry because I almost lost you and if I had not gotten up with the sneaking suspicion that you were up to something... I... I would have."_

 _Loki's eyes widened then when he saw tears glistening in his brother's eyes. "Thor..." He smiled a little and brought his hand up to wipe the tears away, "It is alright, the 'what could have been's do not matter because you_ did _get up and you_ did _rescue me." Loki leaned forward and kissed Thor's cheek playfully, chuckling at the face that earned him, "Thank you."_

_Thor wiped his cheek and furrowed his brow, "You are too casual about almost dying, brother. It is alarming."_

" _And you should learn to accept a kiss." Loki teased._

" _You are my brother! It is strange." Thor shook his head but smiled soon after, "I will not tell father of your misdeeds."_

" _So kind of you," Loki grinned, "Though if you recall, you went inside as well so if he would punish for entering then you would receive his wrath as much as I."_

_Thor paused, "But..." he shook his head, "Then neither of us will speak a word of it."_

" _Speak a word of what, now?" Odin stood behind them and Loki froze when he heard his father's voice. The Allfather stood directly behind him, a large hand pressing down on his shoulder warningly. Loki made a 'oh crap' face in Thor's direction who tried very hard not to react to it._

Loki opened his eyes slowly, the heavy weight of sleep still on his eyelids. That dream, a memory and a reminder of his time with Thor as his brother. He so often over looked how much Thor cared about him, worried for his safety and wanted to do nothing more than please him. The fun times they'd had and of course the other times that in turn they each got the other into trouble with Odin. It was a wonderful thing to remember as he woke up, a beautiful lie that he wished hadn't ended so soon.

A low rumble startled him and he looked up through the dark room to find that Thor was snoring next to him, a soft snore to be sure, like a sleeping giant. Loki smiled, watching the way Thor's chest rose and fell, knowing there was a beating heart hidden in his breast that somehow found room to care for something so wicked as himself. He gently lifted himself up and leaned over Thor's face to see it better, though mostly he just wanted to be closer to it. Loki hesitated but lowered himself until their noses brushed past one another. It was amazing, really. The way his brother was capable of discerning friend from foe even while asleep. There was no urgency in Loki's movements, thus leaving Thor in his deep slumber. However, if anything hostile entered the room, his warrior senses would wake him immediately.

Loki felt his body trembling as he considered what he was about to do. He was aware he was in love with Thor, his feelings pounding madly at the back of his mind every passing second. He vaguely recalled saying it out loud earlier that day, a fevered madness having claimed his brain for a short time. He figured it had been dismissed as nothing but brotherly affection shown in an odd way due to his ill state, it didn't bother him that that was the case either, at least he'd gotten it off his chest enough to cease most of his mind's treachery.

Despite his thoughts of 'being okay' with Thor not knowing the full truth behind the statement of 'I love you', Loki wasn't satisfied. He swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out to wet his drying lips and sending a light shiver through him as it brushed over the top of Thor's facial hair. He was very close, he could smell Thor all around him and it reminded him of home, of better days and more comforting times.

"I love you, brother." He whispered softly, barely even audible. Loki closed the gap between their lips and for the first time truly showed his brother how he felt, wearing his heart on his sleeve in the silence of the night. He forced himself to break it off otherwise he knew he'd stay there. Loki curled up against Thor's chest again, finding it to be the safest and most comforting place.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day most people kept to themselves and Steve found that he couldn't find Tony anywhere, well, except he couldn't check the usual work area because Tony had sealed it. Probably with himself inside. Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to pump himself up for a confrontation with Tony but there was just no way he could get inside to see him. The captain sighed and walked back to where the others were hanging out, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha, just sort of doing their own thing quietly like usual. None of them were quite aware of just what it was Thor expected them to do but they were all at the ready.

Steve fidgeted and soon slumped his shoulders, finding himself completely incapable of doing anything but waiting with the rest. "So," he spoke as he walked closer, across the vast and luxurious sitting space. He watched as his team lifted their heads, Clint eyed him oddly as usual, Natasha hardly showed any kind of emotion at all, and Bruce just seemed inquisitive. "Any thoughts on the threat that Thor was worried about?"

"My guess would be the Chitauri again." Bruce looked back at the newspaper in his hands, a cup of coffee placed precariously close to his elbow though no matter which way he moved he always seemed to know where it was.

"The Chitauri work for someone bigger," Natasha muttered, skimming through different files on a computer she'd picked up. "Whoever their boss is, I'd bet he'd enjoy taking Loki apart."

"Heh," Clint scoffed softly, "If you ask me they can have him."

"Clint," Steve said gently though it was clear he was serious, "I think it's time you let up. Loki's apologized, he's sorry and that doesn't often happen with bad guys."

"So you just want me to accept it?" Clint shook his head, "No thanks, I'll remain cautious around that sneaky monster. Someone has to since the rest of you seem to be falling for his fainting acts and goo-goo eyes."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose but shook his head, "Alright. I can't force you to accept it but I can ask you to keep those comments to yourself."

"I can say what I want, Cap. Free country." Clint frowned but noticed the stern expression he was receiving, "Fine, fine." He sighed and turned his attention back to the portion of the paper he'd stolen from Bruce earlier, "I'll stop mentioning how much I hate him, better?"

"Yes," Steve nodded, "Though mostly I think you'll appreciate it a lot more than the rest of us. Thor's gotten pretty protective of Loki; I think the next rude thing you say about his brother will get you a good smack with Mjolnir."

Clint cringed, "Yeah... he has been giving me distrusting stares lately, like I'm going to sneak into his room at night and shoot Loki in the head with an arrow."

"Don't act like you haven't considered it." Bruce chuckled, "We understand that you're pissed off about him 'controlling your mind' and all that but he did that to a few people, not just you."

"And you aren't one of them, so keep it to yourself." Clint snapped back, a move that was promptly shushed when Natasha's hand touched his shoulder.

Bruce didn't seem offended though, he only shrugged and went back to what he was reading, "All I'm saying is you don't need to feel singled out."

Clint sighed and dropped his head back against the plush supporting structure of the couch, he knew he was overreacting, he was aware that he didn't need to deal with any of it on his own but it still bothered him. That they were just letting Loki roam around free like that, and hell, they were even protecting him! "Sorry, Bruce."

"It's okay." Bruce reciprocated with a light hearted smile, always tinged in something darker that none of them wanted to go near with a ten foot pole, but light hearted all the same. It was a nice look on his usually sarcastically-inclined face, though, again, it was still a little unnerving at times. "We're all having a hard time accepting this but Thor asked so we can't very well say no, can we?"

"Exactly." Natasha joined in, "It doesn't matter what he did, someone we trust has asked for our help."

"I know you're right," Clint nodded, "I just can't get into 'I need to keep him save' mode, you know? It's just so much easier to hate that little... insert bad words here, et cetera."

Bruce chuckled, "I agree. It'd be even easier for me to let the other guy throw him around again but that's not a smart idea either. We'll just have to find a reason to do it, Thor's good enough for me."

Clint shrugged, "Yeah, I'll give it a shot."

Steve smiled, "That's good to hear," he pat the archer's shoulder as he passed by, "You rarely miss a shot."

"I  _never_  miss a shot, Cap." Clint corrected him with a grin.

"Even better news." Steve tapped his fingers on the counter top in the bar area and glanced around for a moment, "Has anyone seen Tony today?"

"Not today or yesterday after he retired early," Bruce shook his head, "In fact you didn't come out of your room until now either. What happened? Lover's quarrel?"

Steve's face flushed instantly and he tried to shrug the comment away, "Just curious, that's all. I needed to talk to him."

"About what?" Clint asked, rolling his head back to get a better view of the captain, his lips still curled up in a grin, "Your dream of him? You guys haven't talked about that yet, have you?"

"That's part of it." Steve admitted, not feeling right lying to any of them though he could feel his face heating up even further than it already had been, the warmth spreading down his neck and over his ears. "I just... needed to explain something."

"He might bother to see me," Bruce shrugged and stood up, "I'll let him know when I'm down there."

Steve smiled, "Thanks. I think he specifically locked me out, actually."

"Sounds like Stark, avoiding an awkward confrontation as always." Clint laughed.

The blonde scratched the back of his head but couldn't deny it; Tony probably couldn't face him after yesterday. And really it'd be damn near impossible for Steve to ever muster the courage to go see someone after they caught him touching himself, like directly caught him right in the same room. It's different if they creep after him and watch videos in the bathroom. Was that even legal? He didn't think so. Regardless, he needed to tell Tony how he felt about all of this, his thoughts on it all and what he thought could maybe be made of it.

Granted he wasn't sure what he thought all of this mess could be made into, it could be just a 'we needed a release and you happened to be it' sort of thing but he doubted he could just leave it at that. He was too aware of the fact that he liked Tony, really liked him, enough to make Captain America realize he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Steve stood for all things American, he was their symbol, and he was also a symbol of older times and how things used to be. Inter-racial couples were still kind of a big deal back in his time, let alone same-sex relationships. But Steve Rogers had never been a man to judge, it didn't matter what they looked like, where they were from, who they preferred to be in bed with, they were all humans and deserved to be treated that way.

Steve never imagined that he'd ever feel attracted to a man, though. Even with all of his tolerance and acceptance of that kind of thing, he just couldn't picture himself with a man. And now, here he was, lusting after Howard Stark's son of all people. Fate was an incredible thing and a lot of the time he wondered if it hated him.

* * *

Loki's eyes fluttered open when he felt the heat of the sun leaking in the window behind him; it was nice though a little too warm if he just let it sit there. The mischief god lifted himself up and stared across the room, his mind circling slowly, readying itself for the day. Loki found that it felt a lot clearer now than it had been in the last week. He was calmer, feeling more like himself and it was like the hazy fog from his fever had faded. He closed his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, he wanted to get up, bathe, eat, do anything but lay around all day.

He stretched first, though his limbs shook and he remembered as a few shots of pain ran up his arms that the muscles weren't healed yet. He might not have a choice but to sit around all day anyway. His face scrunched up for a moment, slight anger returning to him with the knowledge that he would've been a lot closer to one hundred percent if Odin had left his magic and god-status with him. But of course, his 'father' had to take that away, had to strip him of something that would help him and let him suffer even longer. It figures.

A soft moan next to him startled him slightly; Loki looked down at the stirring thunder god next to him and felt a fluttering in his chest that alarmed him further. In all of his post-traumatic stress and feverish thoughts, somehow this managed to fully surface. Loki covered his face and hunched forward, "By the gods..." he murmured, hoping and nearly praying that Thor didn't know about it, didn't recognize it or acknowledge it in any way. But how could he not? It was obvious, wasn't it? Loki had been asking for his help, had been snuggling with him in bed, even said it once, if he could recall correctly.

"Loki?" Thor mumbled in his half-awake state, blinking blue eyes up at his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." Loki said quickly and moved to get out of bed. He felt like his mind had returned somehow, had he managed to reinforce his walls? Had he pushed everything down, away into a box with the rest of his nightmares to keep the rest of him safe? Or perhaps it was all just a moment of clarity in this whirlwind of insanity. Whatever the case he didn't want to be that helpless lump anymore.

"Do you need something?" Thor asked softly, his hand brushing Loki's shoulder before the smaller god pulled away.

"No, I said I'm fine." Was he really fine? No, probably not. He was still sore, his body felt weak and he couldn't remember everything that he'd been doing in the last few days. He remembered Thor, he could clearly remember everything Thor had been doing for him and embarrassment quickly followed the memories. How could he let Thor bathe him? How could he  _ask_  Thor to help him dress himself? It was too much to think about.

"Loki, what is wrong?" Thor was still as gentle as ever, trying to give him a comforting touch but Loki swatted his hand away.

"Nothing!" Loki snapped, standing up out of the bed, not knowing where exactly he was going, just knowing that he couldn't be laying in the same bed as his brother. It was too sweet, too warm and soothing that he felt it couldn't be real. He wouldn't let himself be tricked like that.

"What has gotten into you?" Thor rose from the bed and didn't let his avoiding brother get away, wrapping him in a hug and holding him tightly. "Whatever it is, tell me."

"Let go of me, Thor." Loki demanded and struggled weakly against the embrace, his frustration only growing when he couldn't pull free. He shouted angrily and tried harder only to be picked up, his feet lifted from the ground and his body held even more tightly against Thor's.

"Lie down, Loki." Thor attempted to calmly put what he thought was his delirious brother back into bed though Loki would have none of it. Loki smacked and hit Thor repeated, legs kicking and he continued to yell at him.

"Put me down! Let go!"

"Alright, alright." Thor put Loki down as instructed and rubbed his face as his brother stumbled away and leaned against the far wall, gasping for breath he never meant to lose. "Loki, please. At least tell me what is bothering you. You know I am here for you, I will keep you safe-"

"That isn't it." Loki sighed miserably and ran a hand down his face, he felt a little nauseous now, apparently overexerting himself would do that. He slumped to the floor and rested his dizzy head against the wall, not noticing that Thor had crossed the room to his side again. "I just... I feel so..." He didn't want to share it; he didn't want to further humiliate himself. Thor  _had_  to know how he felt, didn't he? It seemed so obvious to Loki that Thor would undoubtedly know, so then if Thor hadn't done anything about it clearly he didn't feel the same way. Just taking care of his brother because he swore he would, that was all.

Thor waited patiently for Loki to say whatever it was that was eating at him. It was odd, Thor had to admit. Loki had been hesitant at first but quick to accept help back in Asgard, he'd been clingy and looked at Thor with complete terror when the thunder god mentioned he would leave him on earth. Loki was scared; he was injured and weak and needed his brother more than anything else. None of these things were common traits in Loki, normally a proud and individualistic being. Thor had been concerned and felt he needed to look after his brother even more with these things present. However the way Loki was reacting now it was a lot closer to normal, as disturbing as that seemed to be. Thor had gotten used to his brother needing him, wanting him and asking for help when it was necessary. Loki wouldn't do that anymore, he figured.

"You are feeling a bit better," Thor said gently, "Your prideful nature has returned to you."

"That is no indication." Loki hissed, noticing Thor's presence next to him now. "Though you are right."

The thunder god shook his head, "You are confusing sometimes."

Loki nearly snarled at him, his eyes narrowing, "I am the confusing one? At least I am not leading anyone on!"

"What?" Thor was taken aback by this, a statement that seemed to be out of the blue. "Brother, are you still feverish?" He reached for Loki's forehead but his hand was smacked aside again.

"Don't play dumb, Thor." Loki snapped, "What is it you want with me, huh? All of your... your stupid hugs and..." He choked back a sob and looked away quickly, cursing his weakness over and over, rubbing his eyes vehemently to keep the tears from falling.

"Loki, I am not playing at anything. What is it that bothers you so?" Thor carefully put his arms around his brother, slowly, making sure he wasn't going to be pushed back.

Loki's breath hitched when he recognized the embrace, the warmth of the body next to him, urging him to just let go and hug back, promising safety and other luxuries. Loki shook his head but fell against Thor's chest anyway, "I cannot..." he whispered tiredly, "I cannot let you get this close to me."

"Why?" Thor asked without judgement, just listening.

"You will ruin me." Loki closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat of his brother, a sound that brought him comfort though he didn't want it to. "You swear to keep me safe, to hold me, to always be there when I need you..."

"Yes."

"That promise can only be a lie, Thor." Loki looked up, his expression stern though his eyes were still wet. "You cannot keep me safe forever and you cannot be here whenever I need you, it is impossible."

"I can make it possible." Thor insisted, his grip tightening around the slender shoulders of his brother who calmly shook his head.

"I doubt that, you are not a magician nor can you be in two places at once."

"I do not understand, what are you saying Loki?" Thor furrowed his brow, not liking the sudden shift in his brother's mood.

"I am saying that if I were to believe that promise, for you to keep it..." Loki trailed off, a hand hesitantly coming up and touching Thor's face as he sat straighter and leaning in a little closer. "You would have to be by my side every day, because I would grow accustomed to it, I would grow to need it, your presence, your words, your voice, your touch..." he leaned his forehead against Thor's, his own heart racing and every doubt being pushed to the back of his mind because he wanted this and he would take what he wanted. "And then, slowly, I would take it, all of it." He watched the stunned blue eyes as they danced left and right, shifting focus between his eyes as Thor searched for something to say. "I would take everything, all that you are and have to offer me, and demand more. I will be spoiled and ruined, and in turn I would ruin you."

"Loki..." Thor swallowed thickly and after a moment his hands came up and took his brother's from his face, "You see yourself in such an ugly light and imagine that you are not capable of anything but cruelty, but I know the truth. I remember the boy you used to be, the loving heart that  _know_  you have. You have coated it in ice but it is there."

"It was always coated in ice," Loki moved back to a relaxed position, his head resting against Thor's breast again, "You just didn't know it then."


	15. Chapter 15

Contradictions, lies, intrigue and fears... Loki seemed to play them all fairly well. That morning had been his moment of clarity, or... well it was when his mental state had finally reached a point of strength where his defensive walls could come back to him. Loki hid behind those barriers constantly, never letting anyone in or out without a fight. He was afraid of the ones he cared about, he was afraid of the ones he hated, he was afraid of the ones he didn't know, but mostly he was afraid of himself. The things he'd do if he opened for too long... The last week or so had been a prime example of it, in the span of a few days he'd begged for his life, for help, had outright said he was sorry, felt guilty, and above all of that, he'd let himself care. There was nothing more dangerous than letting himself care but he had; he'd fallen for Thor in the span of a few days. That never would have happened if he'd been in his right head.

Loki remained in his room for most of the day, telling Thor he wanted some time alone to think and his brother granted it to him. He stared up at the ceiling from the bed, his eyes long adjusted to the darkened room to hardly even notice that it was dark. Thoughts floundered in his head like fish out of water, little ideas and mindful things that were entirely out of their element.

He needed to clear them out but he couldn't. He'd put up his walls, yes, he could stop anything else from falling through, but he couldn't get anything out either. His feelings for Thor festered and started to consume his thinking. He tried to push them down with everything else but that little shimmering hope kept returning to him, making his heart ache because Thor was no longer in the room with him, because he'd pushed him out.

' _I can't care about you...'_  He thought sadly, tears stinging his eyes,  _'It isn't fair...'_  Something in him nibbled away at his mind, asking over and over,  _'Why? Why can't I love him?'_ To which, after hours of ignoring it, he finally answered,  _'Because no one can love a frost giant, a monster... Because Thor can do better.'_  He knew Thor would return the feelings to an extent though he never imagined it'd be real. Thor would say it, say anything to keep his brother close by but he'd never love Loki like Loki loved him.  _'We were brothers. He cannot see past that... past me, what I am...'_

Loki sighed shakily and closed his eyes, rolling onto his side and curling up,  _'I can't... I want to so badly though...'_

* * *

Thor sat in silence with the other Avengers, all aside from Stark anyway, who hadn't come up from his work station all day. He'd been contemplating Loki's sudden attitude shift for some time but came up with nearly no answers. "Comrades," he finally spoke, breaking the silence of whatever it was that the others were doing, he really only took note of Steve's frustrated scribbling in a sketchbook. They all looked up toward him, "I have a question."

"Ask away." Clint sat forward, a drink tucked in his hand though it was hardly touched. Apparently he figured he was allowed to raid Stark's cupboard but he never really felt like drinking it.

"Loki is acting strangely suddenly, he went to sleep just fine but now he has closed off from me again. He does not want comfort or anything, I do not know what to do anymore, have you any ideas?" Thor looked tired as he glanced at their faces, Bruce putting his computer tablet down at about the same time as Natasha, both of them either researching or playing around or something, Thor didn't quite get the gist of the technology's capabilities.

"Well," Steve slowly lowered his pencil and sketchbook though not putting them down, "Did he say anything that might hint at it?"

"He said that he can't believe my promises of protection, because if he did he would ruin both of us." Thor could feel a low heat rising in his body as he recalled his brother's face against his own, Loki's eyes gazing at him in the morning light with that sad, self-loathing Thor hated to see. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling at that moment, was it anger? No, he knew anger; it boiled his blood and sent his heart racing in a very different way than this. The only other thing that came to mind was lust, for that moment he realized he could smell the sweetness on Loki's breath, the warmth of his hand on his face, and the press of Loki's body on his own. Thor tried to ignore that little niggling voice in the back of his head, telling him he wasn't mistaken and that really had been a wave of hormones telling him he wanted Loki, to take him right there.

"Is that all he said?" The captain's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Basically that. It is hard to explain the way he is acting." Thor sighed heavily, running a hand down his face.

"Sounds pretty simple to me." Natasha spoke up next, shifting her position and crossing one leg elegantly over the other, "After his two year sentence in Asgard, two years of what I imagine would be some of the worst torture-"

"Our prisoners are not given any kind of comfort." Thor nodded, "The punishment would have been dealt every single day."

"That makes even more sense," She continued, "Two years straight of being treated like that would do a number on just about anyone, I don't care who you are. He was scared, frantic, and overall abused mentally and physically. You showed him the first kindness after that kind of hell, and he was as open as a book, you wiggled your way past his mental defences."

The term was a little odd to Thor but he understood, those little things Loki did to avoid being hurt, cutting himself off from people and events to avoid it completely. "And perhaps his defences are back up now?" He asked, thinking he understood what she was saying.

"Exactly." She nodded, "It took a while because at first he was still in shock, not used to being free or safe."

Steve sat forward, "That explains the way he clung to you," he was looking at Thor directly, "Loki has never been that wide open before. That was the most exposed and vulnerable he'd ever been and you were the only one who had really seen him in that state. I saw him but not the first night he escaped, and by then he was already trying to get back to normal. What with the pranks and things."

"That was Loki's way of trying to feel like himself." Thor smiled a little, "I am sorry about that, though."

"It's fine." Steve smiled; somehow the memory of taking care of Loki in his apartment was sort of a sweet one, something he wouldn't soon forget.

"So then after Cap brought Loki here and he passed out, he was fighting with the Chitauri leader, right?" Clint asked, "Or who we assume to be the Chitauri leader, anyway."

Bruce crossed his arms, "That would definitely be cause for some delay in Loki's mental health repair. After that was cleared up we had a show from Odin who made Loki mortal like the rest of us, which meant his body had to heal like ours would and he got sick. Not a very kind move on Odin's part."

"The Allfather knows wisdom beyond ours; I believe he did it for a reason." Thor said it but he wasn't entirely sure he was telling the truth as he did so. "During his fever he was delusional and definitely far from his usual self, his affections fluctuated periodically but still remained fairly high. So now that his mental defences are back, what can I do?"

"First you have to figure something out," Natasha said seriously, "When Loki was telling you to leave him alone, did he give mixed signals? The 'I will ruin us both' line seems like a big one."

Clint leaned back with a long 'ohhhhh' sound and he clapped his hands once, "I know what Nat's getting at." He laughed a little and shook his head, "Aw man."

"What?" Steve asked innocently which only made Clint crack up more.

"Loki likes you, Thor." Natasha clarified for the other clueless blonde.

"He hates me." Thor corrected her, "I know that much."

"No, I mean he  _likes_  you. As in wants to be your partner." She tried to clear it up further and watched as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Thor gawked at them like a fish for a moment, "You jest." He leaned back, eyes narrowed in a way normally only used on Loki, expecting this to turn out to be a big joke. However the expression on Natasha's face told him otherwise. "No..." he blinked and looked at Clint who nodded. "How do you figure this?"

"His walls are up but you got in before that happened, now I'd bet he can't let you go." Natasha lifted the Stark-quality computer again, swiping her fingers across what looked like thin air to get back to what she was reading. "Case closed. He's acting weird because he likes you but doesn't want to."

"You make it sound so simple..." Thor scratched the back of his head, trying to fathom Loki feeling that way toward him.  _'Were you not just considering lust? Is it so farfetched?'_ He rubbed his temples and sighed, "So... Should I go to see him?"

"Depends, what're you gonna say?" Bruce was hardly an aid when it came to social relationships but he knew a thing or two about touchy people and what not to do when they're upset.

"I will figure that out." Thor stood and marched to his bedroom.

The room was silent after he left for several seconds before Steve suddenly ripped the page from his sketchbook and repeatedly tore it until it looked like a shredder had gotten to it, all the while shouting angrily and incoherently. "Darn it, Stark!" he shouted and stood up with as much force as he could muster in that motion. "Hiding in your stupid lab! See if I care!"

Clint tried to keep his snickers to himself though it was just too priceless to watch Captain America throw a temper tantrum like that. Bruce snorted back a laugh, sitting with his shoulders shaking as he too attempted to keep it quiet. Natasha smirked but was much better at being silent than the other two, either not finding it as funny or just plainly more practiced with it.

* * *

"Loki?" Thor pushed open the bedroom door gently and spotted the way his brother was curled up. A smile crept onto his lips and he strode over to the bed, kneeling by Loki's head and reaching over to gingerly brush the loose strands of hair over his ear.

Loki twitched a little and looked up, at first there was only endearment written on his face but it was quickly clouded over as he regained full consciousness. "What is it?"

Thor felt his muscles tighten and knew he was about to hesitate. He knew if he did he'd never say it right, he'd never do it right and Loki would forever attempt to push him away. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let himself avoid it. Instead he cleared his mind and let his heart lead him in, "I love you, Loki." He whispered and leaned forward, his lips pressing tenderly against Loki's, hands coming around to hold the back of his brother's head.

Loki had stiffened first, tried a very unconvincing move to pull away second, and then just let himself fall into it. He allowed his body to scurry forward and nearly drop out of the bed to be closer, the whole time trying to keep the kiss intact. He whimpered softly, a sound that went against everything his brain was trying to dictate, but he was starting to care less and less. He found himself in Thor's lap now; arms desperately wrapped around his brother's shoulders, legs sprawled out in an awkward attempt to move closer. Thor supported him easily, one hand on his lower back nearly holding him up while the other hand was embedded in his hair, making sure their kiss held.

After what felt like an eternity and two seconds at the same time, Loki broke the kiss to breathe properly. He looked up into blue eyes that seemed to smile at him as much as the lips below did, "Do you really mean it?" He whispered, kicking the part of his mind that wanted to run and hide from the thought. "You could truly love a monster?"

"I don't see a monster," Thor said softly, the hand in Loki's hair sliding soothingly down along his jaw, Thor's thumb brushing away something wet that Loki hadn't realized had been there. "I see Loki, a self conscious, self loathing, god of mischief. You are foolish, you know."

Loki continued to stare at him through watery eyes and shook his head, "You are the one making a move on a frost giant."

"I have made a move on a beautiful, elegant, and selfish creature." Thor smiled, "You do know that you cannot tell me who I am allowed to love and who I am not, don't you?"

Loki let out a choked laugh and nodded, allowing his walls to be down for this, for Thor because really, he wanted nothing else. "So then..."

"So then I shall court you until you accept my love." Thor couldn't help but smile wider at the way Loki seemed to light up at that, "You are adorable, you know that?"

"You..." Loki shook his head and laughed softly, "You are teasing me, stop it."

"You are," Thor continued, leaning forward and kissing him again, "And something tells me you are not aware of it, so I must insist." He trailed kisses along Loki's jaw and down his neck, sucking gently at the tender flesh there.

Loki sucked in a breath and seemed to lose track of how to let it go for a moment, his eyes fluttering closed, head rolling back with a pleasured moan. "Thor..." he muttered shakily, his brother's teeth nipping soft skin, hot breath sending waves of shivers down his spine. "Ohh..." he moaned and squirmed from the sensations shooting throughout his body all at once, parts of his brain activating after a long slumber. It'd been ages since he'd lusted after anything, since anyone had touched him. Thor's tongue pressing along his neck was enough to drive him wild and he tried to swiftly put a lid on it. "Thor, wait," he said breathlessly, feeling his brother's hand trail down his back and under his shirt, another shudder racking his body when there was skin to skin contact.

"You do not sound like you wish me to wait," Thor teased though he did as was asked.

Loki looked up at him, flushed from an overwhelming amount of feelings, mental and physical alike. "Can I ask you why?"

"Why what?" Thor spoke casually as he reached around Loki and grabbed his legs, pulling him into a more comfortable position in his arms before standing with him.

Loki tried to act unaffected when Thor moved to put him back in the bed though he was well aware of the way he stuttered into his sentence, "W-Why do you love me? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've always loved you," Thor said soothingly, resting Loki's head on the extravagant Stark pillows, leaning over him with a smile, "It just took me a little while to figure out that it wasn't always just in a brotherly way."

Loki smiled, appearing satisfied with that response. He shifted slightly below Thor's weight that wasn't quite on him but it was looming close enough that he swore he could feel it. "How prepared are you for this?"

"As prepared as I need to be," Thor replied and placed another kiss on Loki's lips; humming softly into it and slowly starting to ravish his mouth like it were the sweetest delicacy in all the nine realms. Loki groaned softly and let his jaw fall a little slack to allow room for Thor's more than eager tongue, the strong, slick muscle darting inside and prodding at every little space it could reach.

Loki felt a familiar stirring below his belt and moaned a little louder, a little needier to alert Thor as to what he was doing to him. The thunder god wasted no time in moving fully overtop of Loki, his leg coming to rest between Loki's thighs and nudging upward just enough to make his brother squirm and whine pitifully.

"Thor," Loki panted between breaths and kisses, his hips jerking upward in the need for more friction, eagerly trying to wiggle further down though Thor held him firmly in place. "Ahh... b... brother." He moaned again, his breathing hitching and forcing sharp gasps every time his nerves sent shockwaves of pleasure to his brain. It was ridiculous how sensitive he was to it; his body writhing like a virgin's, hot as if he'd never been touched in this way before. And honestly he wasn't quite sure that he really ever had been. Thor's hands explored his torso thoroughly, trailing along his hips and up his sides, pushing his shirt up and out of the way, pausing to lean back and enjoy the view. Loki's flushed face, lips reddened from kissing, still parted as he gulped in air, and his eyes were bright though lust had blown out his pupils to big black circles.

"You look tired," Thor whispered as his hands continued their unscheduled tour around Loki's midsection and up to his chest.

"Don't stop," Loki whispered breathlessly.

Thor smiled, his hands massaging Loki's chest gently, his fingers finding the oversensitive nubs on each pectoral muscle, tweaking and pinching them for a moment. He enjoyed how Loki went from panting and needy to desperate, arching his back and letting out higher pitched cries of pleasure. Thor squeezed playfully before leaning down to bite them, sucking in Loki's left nipple while his fingers continued to torture the other.

" _Thooorrrr_ " The way Loki dragged out his name, a long and sensual groan that caused a strong reaction between his legs, his hips moving downward a little harder, rocking against Loki's body, a low moan rumbling in his throat.

Loki ground his hips against Thor's, lifting his knee to aid his brother in getting the friction he needed. Loki's hands fumbled around Thor's body for a moment before finding purpose in their movement and he went straight for his prize, groping the hardening bulge in the other Asgardian's pants. Thor shuddered and cried out softly, a still impressively masculine sound considering he was moving like a horny teenager. "Loki," he spoke breathily, his mind swimming with nothing but thoughts of his brother, Loki's hand grasping and stroking and draining him of his capabilities to think anymore.

Thor reached down and started to remove Loki's clothing, tugging at the fabric gently until it came free, Loki glanced away shamefully being the only motion Thor forced himself to pay attention to. He looked down at the dark bruises, scars and other lacerations lining his brother's body, reminding him to be gentle. He said nothing and went for Loki's pants instead, not caring about the appearance of his body, just caring that it was Loki.

The mischief god hesitated but started to remove Thor's garments as well, his eyes getting distracted by the flawless expanse of his brother's chest, the very same one he'd been curled up against every night. The only thought he could muster while he stared was  _'How did I ignore this?'_  His self conscious thoughts dissipated slowly as he touched and teased the muscled flesh above him, his hands working their way down to the waistline. He briefly considered whether or not he'd be able to undo the offending article of clothing, since he'd had so much difficulty with pants before, but he didn't have to wonder long.

Thor reached down, hand meeting Loki's in a gentle grazing touch, unfastening his buckle for him, though whether it an act of assistance or impatience, Loki couldn't be sure.

Loki looked up as his hand slipped along the divine physique, green eyes met blue and for the first time he felt like everything was okay, like it was possible for someone to love him. He leaned up and stole a kiss, or, he would have, if Thor were still there.

In a massive flash of light and thunderous strike, Thor was sent flying from his perch and hurdling into the far wall. Loki sat up violently, an attempt to move away quickly ending poorly for him. The beast smiled, Loki recognized him as a minion of the Other, a Chitauri holding him firmly as another reached around and grabbed another limb. Somehow they'd found the passages through the realms and by the look of it they discovered how to hone in on him.

"Thor!" Loki shrieked, his pride not giving two craps about how he sounded at that moment.

"NO!" Thor shouted, Mjolnir flying to his hand from the other side of the room but it was too late, the monsters dragged Loki with them back through the doorway they'd opened. Thor bolted across the room and missed the opening by a hair's breadth, the sound of Loki crying for him fading into a distant echo. "LOKI!" His voice boomed loud enough to nearly shake the room, the door flying open moments after.

"What happened?" Steve was the first one to hear the commotion, not a surprise considering his enhancements.

"They..." Thor reached forward, feeling the other worldly tear in the space where he'd last seen them, "They have him... They came through here and took Loki." He looked up, a miserably angered expression torturing his features, "Get the man of iron, when I return we will move out."

Steve nodded, "I'll get everybody to suit up."


	16. Chapter 16

Music playing as loud as he could stand, working tirelessly on new gadgets and gizmos he'd probably throw out in an hour or two, Tony did his best to ignore his mind and emotions and was doing a damn good job of it. Briefly he'd remember the wide blue eyes staring at him, his hands wet and fumbling, words refusing to leave his mouth, and the embarrassment and shame rising in him. Tony shook his head to ignore it, why shame? It didn't make sense to be ashamed of it. Just because he was jacking off to the footage of the purest man he'd ever run into... yeah, he felt a little ashamed of it but really, he was mostly trying to overpower how  _good_  it had felt, to see Steve in a dirty situation like that.

The genius tried to shake the thought away again but every time he thought of Steve he also remembered the way his body had shuddered, pressed against the bathroom as his hand stroked and fondled his very impressive length. The sheer size of that thing made Tony squirm, he'd actually touched it when Steve had fallen on him, kneeing it, causing the slow rise of a moan in Steve's throat and subtle thrust of his hips. Tony swallowed thickly and attempted again to concentrate on his ridiculous side project. He'd been down in his lab all day, hadn't come up to see the others because he knew Steve would be there, he knew Steve would have things to say to him, shout at him and Tony was certain that he wouldn't be capable of listening to a single word because really, who could? With those thoughts swimming in their head every time they even  _thought_  of the guy? Tony wouldn't be able to look Steve in the face, not without seeing all the ways in which it could be twisted in pleasure.

"Sir," JARVIS' voice interrupted the music and caught Tony's attention, startling him a little bit. "Mr. Rogers is demanding your attention."

"Tell him no." Tony answered and continued working, ignoring he little way his body seemed to excite itself, a wave of heat washing over him and making him consider getting a fan brought in.

"I am afraid he is insisting." JARVIS' voice returned after a moment or two.

"It's still no." Tony said again.

Another moment passed and again JARVIS chimed on, "Am sorry, sir. He is forcing his way in."

No sooner had JARVIS said this did Tony hear a very loud and thunderous crash, and then again, and again until something literally sounded like it had exploded. "STARK!" Steve bellowed angrily, marching across the room in a way only a leader would. "Let's go."

Tony straightened up and blinked a few times, "Let's... go?" He glanced around, thinking there was no way his inner pervert was right in thinking that  _that's_  what Steve was talking about.

"Get your head out of the gutter for two seconds," Steve demanded, "Suit up, Thor'll be back soon and when he's here we're shipping out."

"What? Why?" Tony furrowed his brow which only earned an eye roll from his captain.

"That's right, I forgot, you've been  _hiding in here all day._ " Steve's tone was surprisingly sarcastic and sounding very pissed off. His face was tense though he did his best to keep composure, jaw tight as he continued, "The Chitauri busted in through and took Loki. Thor's gone back to Asgard to talk to his father and asked me to get you guys ready for when he comes back. We've got a big fight on our hands so  _suit up._ " With that Steve marched out, not wanting to give the other man a chance to say anything witty.

Tony scratched the back of his head but nodded, "Right. Guess we'll uh... talk later?" He was surprised when Steve's voice called back, somehow forgetting that the super soldier had enhanced senses.

"Damn right we will." Steve had shouted over his shoulder, still in his commanding officer tone.

* * *

Thor ran to Odin's chambers like his heels were on fire, "Father! They've taken him." His voice was riddled with nothing but concern, worry, and a tinge of anger. "I need help in locating him, in getting to him."

Odin looked at his son for a moment and closed his eye tiredly. "I told you to look after him."

"I know," Thor lowered his head, a miserable look of shame and defeat darkening his features. "I have failed in that, in keeping him safe as I had promised him... He was right, it was a foolish lie, a promise I could never keep. But that is why I must get him back, I must save him. Please, can you help?"

Odin stood and nodded, "I can point the way but I cannot aid you in the fight."

"Thank you, father." Thor bowed low.

They moved to Heimdall who had managed to see where the Chitauri had gone, luckily for them. However he didn't stop at that. "They have not bound him yet but they have not been kind," the all-seer explained, his expression betraying no emotion if he felt any at all. "His old wounds have been open, worse have been made."

"We must go." Thor spoke tensely, not wanting to hear of it. He expected the worst, he didn't need proof of it until he'd found his brother. "I shall get my comrades," he looked to Odin who nodded.

"I will send you to their location, though it may not be exactly where Loki is being held."

"That is more than enough." Thor moved back toward Midgard and his friends, hoping they were already prepared because he didn't want to have to wait any longer.

* * *

Loki hit the ground hard, body bloody and even further bruised, every part of him trembled with fear, cold, anger, he wasn't sure. He fumbled along on the ground, his hands slipping in the pooling crimson below him pathetically. He gasped and did his best to hold back a whimper when another boot connected with his ribs, sending him rolling until someone else's foot stopped him in the bluntest of ways. Loki coughed and squirmed, trying again to get up.

"Pathetic for a god." One of the darker beings spat with a chuckle, poking at Loki's limbs incessantly, the captive shakily glaring up at them as the beings surrounded him.

"He has no magic left," Another snarled before laughing outright. "It seems the Allfather has taken his abilities from him, makes it easier."

Loki tried to move away from them, tried to keep his composure though all he could think of was prison in Asgard, hanging in the same place for two years, the same torturing motions. He felt completely shamed and vulnerable, unable to stand thanks to new heavily branded wounds scarring his legs, crawling about like some trapped rodent. It was an awful feeling, to be stuck like this, to be stared down at like some lower being, even though he saw himself as one in the first place.  _'Thor...'_  He thought desperately as he felt his courage fading completely, his body shaking more from fear than anything else. He was numb to the cold, it hardly bothered him anymore even though he was a mortal now, it just made sense somehow.

"Well it also makes it boring." Yet another monster hissed and reached for him, Loki scrambling backward as best he could but it got a hold on his neck and lifted him up. The god of mischief struggled and choked out coughs, hands fumbling and grabbing at the arm that held him up. "He's too easy now."

"Put him down," a familiar voice sent hideous shivers rolling down Loki's spine, the Other approaching with that disturbing grin. Of course, the Chitauri holding him listened, though of course he'd never put Loki down gently. "You look thin, haven't eaten much?"

Loki tried to ignore his heart racing, his failing strength, and doubtful mind. Pushed it all away until he could ask himself; how would any of the Avengers act in a situation like this one? He smirked at the foreboding monster standing tall above him and shook his head, "I have not, though I am glad for that. I fear I could not keep it down after seeing your face again."

That seemed to sting because the next thing he knew he was face to face with the Other, his jaw feeling like it was being crushed in the horrendous grip, fingernails digging into his cheek. "Very cute, Jotun." The demon snarled, "Let's see if you find yourself so funny once we're through with you."

Loki swallowed thickly but said nothing, he could feel the terror rising in him again, his courage and strength fluctuating like bild-shnipe's temper.

* * *

"Friends," Thor walked into Stark tower again to see them all gathered, "Good, let us go."

"Thor," Steve placed a hand on the Asgardian's shoulder, giving it a supporting squeeze, "I know you're in a hurry but we need some specs here, where are we going?"

"I know as much as you on the matter," Thor muttered sadly, "I truly know very little about the situation we are walking into, the only thing I am aware of is that Loki is currently being tortured and beaten and I need to get to him."

Steve nodded, "Alright then." He looked at the others, their nervous faces telling him more than their words could.

Bruce spoke up first, "So then we could just be walking into the middle of space, right? As in, I can't breathe up there?"

Thor shook his head, "You should be able to breathe, Loki is alive and mortal there so I see no issue."

"Oh, good. At least I'll be able to breathe." Bruce said sarcastically, "Then I can just focus on continuing to breathe. Are we sure taking me with is a good idea?"

"Yes," Tony's voice said to him through the speaker system in the Iron Man suit, making him sound just slightly robotic. "We're sure, now let's get going and get this over with."

The rest nodded their agreement though they all tried to mentally prepare themselves for inter dimensional /realm travel. It was the first time for everyone except for Thor; they were all going in completely blind. Natasha thought for a moment, just before jumping through the magical gate with everyone else, that maybe she should have informed director Fury about all of the recent goings on. Too late now.

Steve wanted to close his eyes for this, the weird feeling in his gut, the head spinning and disorientation that went with rapid travel of this sort. He wanted to, but he didn't. He was stronger than that, he could handle it. It was funny how he had to tell himself that more often as a super soldier than as a scrawny little guy.

They arrived in what they assumed to be Asgard, standing out on a broken bridge that led to nowhere with two oddly dressed men nearby. "Father, we are ready." Thor bellowed, motioning for everyone to follow. Bruce glanced around as he walked; trying to take in the scenery in the few seconds he knew they had. Clint turned around for a moment and whistled low at the beauty of Asgard and the bridge they stood on before quickly turning back and catching up. Natasha seemed mostly unfazed by it all, her eyes darting about swiftly though it was hardly noticeable. Tony only offered a single 'nice' to indicate he saw the realm, somehow Medieval settings weren't his thing. Steve just gawked at it, but out of all of them he had the most experience with stumbling around in a world that seemed so completely different to what he knew.

Odin raised his staff and before anyone could say anything more to him they were off again. This trip much harder on them than the last, more dizzying, disorienting, and rattling than anything else. Tony thought he'd gotten the hang of flying about and the weird nausea that often accompanied it, but he found he was fairly wrong, or at least flying had nothing on dimension travel. He was glad he was in the suit, though, because going through something like this as bare as Clint, Natasha, and Bruce would probably make him throw up. Steve was strong, he was probably hardly fazed at all and Thor did this kind of thing all the time.

The landing was much harsher, if Bruce tumbling to his knees and face were any indication. "I never want to do that again..." he said wearily, a muttered complaint that was almost entirely unnoticed after they took in their surroundings. It was dark, and not just because there was hardly any source of light, the place  _felt_  darker, heavier. The ground looked like some form of stone though it appeared far too smooth in some places for that to be the case. There was no real breeze though a chill ran through the air.

Steve walked forward, finding that the expanse of empty space around them was more than just unsettling. There were a few floating islands that he could see, inexplicably air born and staying that way, the terrain grew more hilly and mountainous in the distance though around them it seemed they were on a flat plain. "Where?" He asked as he turned around, suddenly finding his question to be rather stupid. Maybe only a mile away he could see a large structure jutting up from the flat turf, all made of the same earthen material as everything else. This world really did look like a pasty, dull, kind of place.

"There, I'm guessing." Tony pointed it out, getting an eye-roll from Steve.

"Thanks Stark, I saw it." Steve muttered snippily, heading toward it.

"Just saying." Tony shrugged.

Thor furrowed his brow angrily and took off at a brisk pace, getting the rest of them to run alongside him. He knew Loki was there, he could feel it.  _'Hold on brother, I'm on my way.'_  He thought anxiously.


	17. Chapter 17

He couldn't take it. Maybe only an hour had passed but he couldn't take it anymore. Loki snarled and tried to pull away from the mental strain being forced on him, the Other's hand placed firmly against his forehead sending shockwaves of Loki had no idea what into his head. It was a mixture of some sort of magic, a strange alien energy, and physical force. It uprooted old memories, as painful as he could remember them and amplified the emotional reaction. It took everything he was fond of and tormented his mind with ruin, of Asgard in shambles, his father and mother disregarding him as some sort of undesired creature and Thor...

Loki lost his nerve after the Other managed to tear apart his image of Thor, broke it down into the littlest things. It was like living through it, being there and watching someone break his brother down. He could hear it in his head though he knew; he  _knew_  it hadn't ever happened. But it sounded so real, and it looked so vivid. Everything mentally was screaming at him that it wasn't real but the influence from this ungodly magic convinced him it was, that Thor was dead and never coming for him, mutilated and discarded in way he never deserved. All because he dared to love Loki, all because Loki wouldn't leave him alone.

Thor was dead. He heard the anguished cry and the memory of the promise;  _"You have nothing to fear, brother, for you will always have me."_  It burned in his mind, repeating like some horrible ghostly loop. Thor said he'd always have him, that there was nothing to fear but... Thor was dead. Thor was never going to come for him.

' _He isn't dead.'_  Loki tried to tell himself, remind his mind that these were forced thoughts and memories created by this horrible monster standing over him. But it didn't stick, his own voice being drowned out in the sea of magically induced insanity.

Tears streaked down his cheeks, he hardly even noticed the physical torment anymore, his body at the brink of what it could take and it had grown numb to everything. He whimpered and tried to move away, miserably failing as he grasped at the forceful hand. "Please... no more." He closed his eyes and sobbed pathetically, hating himself for every moment.

The Other chuckled though his smug amusement was short lived, the loud crack of thunder shattered any sound in the area and there was a brief moment where the Other had turned his head only to see a hammer right before it connected with his face. The beast was throttled backward, his grip on Loki gone, letting the smaller god fall in an erratic heap to the ground.

"BROTHER!" Thor bellowed as he stormed inside, just as much a question as it was anything else, hoping that his brother would answer him.

Loki looked up with wild eyes, that was Thor's voice. Thor had come for him, Thor was alive.  _'Obviously, I tried to tell you.'_  The more rational part of his brain balked at him but he hardly understood the thought. All he really knew was that Thor was here. "Brother!" He cried desperately, a wretched sound for anyone who knew what he was usually like. "Thor! Thor please..." His pitiful attempt to reach his brother didn't go unnoticed by everyone watching him.

"Loki," Thor whispered sadly, kneeling next to Loki's shaking form. He removed his cape and wrapped it around his brother, not caring about the bloody mess, just wanting to help in some way. "I need to defeat him, alright?"

"No," Loki snivelled, not even aware he was doing it. "No please, stay with me."

"I will, just give me one moment." Thor stood again, trying to ignore the heartbreaking touch that was an attempt to slow his pace. Though he barely managed to do that much, he couldn't ignore the wailing cry that tore from his brother's ragged throat. "Just hold on, Loki." He muttered, closing his eyes to it.

The rest of the team had already burst forward, taking down all the Chitauri coming at them like pros. The Other rose again, stalking toward the thunder god with new purpose, wishing to tear the man apart in reality instead of just in a forced dream. "Don't think you'll get away with that." It growled.

Thor caught Mjolnir and curled his lip upward in a snarl, "Do not think I won't enjoy tearing you apart, you wretched beast."

Loki whimpered, trying to get a hold of himself as he sat up, seeing the others all fight to save him. Why? He had to wonder it. Did they all owe Thor that much that they'd go to another world to rescue a being they hated?

The battle went for what felt like ages, each passing second started to seem more and direr as swarms of Chitauri rode in. Projectiles and energy blasts ricocheted and before long the small enclosed space felt like it was swarming with bodies, living or otherwise. However the Hulk managed to take care of that, smashing through several walls and supporting structures to open the space up. Several chitauri were crushed during this process, nearly an Avenger or two as well.

Natasha stuck close to Clint as they tried to watch each other's backs in the fray though it was damn near impossible. In a sudden assault she'd been left open and then immediately blasted backward, slamming into Clint and knocking them both down. He struggled to get up and noticed that she wasn't moving to do the same, her eyes half-lidded and dazed. "Nat!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook, "Come on, snap to it!"

She rolled her head around a moment then focused on his face; her mind feeling like it was loaded with cotton balls. "Right," she let him help her up again; watching the way his face whitened in the span of two seconds, could hear the sound of another chitauri hurdling toward them. They both expected to be hit though they were saved when the enemy collided with a shield, knocking it off their course and tumbling to the ground.

"You two alright?" Steve called over.

"Yeah, thanks Cap." Clint smiled and got right back to firing arrows, making sure to keep a better eye out. He felt really out of sorts on the ground, seemed he'd do better higher up but he didn't have that luxury at that moment.

Steve nodded and went back to what he was doing, just generally kicking ass. He looked up and noticed Iron Man buzzing about though things weren't going so well for him, a good chunk of the chitauri were on his tail. Steve threw his shield up into the mess, knocking several of them around before running to catch the spinning defensive weapon, figuring Tony would thank him later.

Tony glanced down after noticing the familiarly coloured shield shooting past him, wondering just for a moment how Steve managed to take note of so many different things in the middle of such a clusterfuck battle, but just a moment. He didn't have time to sit and ponder why or how Steve Rogers did anything. He did take note that no matter how many chitauri were sent at them they still didn't stand any more of a chance against the Hulk as they had the first time. Bruce's alter ego was tearing shit up down there and it was still pretty awesome to watch.

Loki gripped the edges of the cape, his safety blanket, like an infant that needed anything to comfort him. He watched with wide and horrified eyes as Thor took on the Other on his own. It wouldn't have been so bad if there weren't so many other monstrosities attacking him at the same time. Thor was holding his own but he was failing, slowly he was being outnumbered and outmatched. Loki's heart beat erratically in his chest, fear striking at every nerve he had. He couldn't watch Thor die, not for real. He wouldn't be able to stand it or live with himself if he let it happen. This was  _his_  mess. He had caused all of this and Thor would pay the price for him.

Loki would have none of it. He tied the cape around his body, refusing to leave it, and grabbed one of the Chitauri's discarded weapons. He used it to help him walk as soon as he realized he could hardly stand, his legs giving out every few seconds, hi s arms collapsing alternately. He stumbled closer; firing the weapon off at everything that didn't look like it was from Midgard or Asgard.

"Loki, stay down!" Thor demanded but didn't have too much time to really continue the reprimanding. Loki gathered all the strength he could, forcing his limbs to cooperate and demanding everything from his body as he marched forward, taking down as many chitauri as his efforts would allow. They were all risking their lives for him, taking the punishment for his errors and poor judgement. He didn't know why but that bothered him, he couldn't sit back and let them handle it alone, just watching as they hurt themselves for him.

"Cap! Behind you!" Clint shouted just in time for Steve to narrowly dodge a hurtling projectile, the captain nimbly leaping out of the way, his shield coming around and deflecting several other attacks aimed in his general direction.

"Thanks!" Steve called back right before he heard the loud and sudden sound of metal scraping against something solid. He looked over to see Tony had been knocked down crushed against one of the walls, chitauri moving in fast.

Tony groaned and struggled to get up, his limbs aching already. He would never admit it but he knew he was probably at a disadvantage out here, wherever they were. JARVIS couldn't reach him in the suit, they were disconnected from his usual network and honestly that scared him just a little bit. He was doing just fine though it would have helped to have that extra little bit of warning before each hit, something telling him that there was an enemy flanking him from the left and right at the same time. He had his usual layout and radar but sometimes, especially when there were this many enemies, a little help to focus on the immediately important crisis could end up being a huge deal.

He looked up to see that not only was there a massive wave of chitauri coming at him, but also the main support structure near him had given out, an enormous chunk of ceiling was crashing down. He tried harder to rise though part of the suit's manual operations had short circuited, he needed JARVIS to fix it or maybe he'd fix the problem entirely for the next suit he made. Regardless, the issue was a huge problem and he didn't have anything immediately fix it. "Oh crap..." he muttered.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, expecting impact and soon enough he felt it, though it was much weaker than expected and in fact it had dislodged him, sending him tumbling along the wall. He opened his eyes again as soon as he heard the following agonized cry, gaze snapping to where he saw several chitauri crushed from the fallen debris as well as a firmly pinned Captain America.

"Steve!" Tony shouted with as much surprise as fear in his voice, rapidly moving to his captain's side. "Steve, what the hell!"

Steve groaned and tried to move the rubble, a pained and miserable sound. "You okay?" He asked, looking up with concern in his eyes.

Tony shook his head, "You retard! My suit would be less likely crushed under that weight, why would you do that?"

Steve chuckled and winced, his face contorted in a grimace as his arms shook from attempting to free himself, clearly not capable of it. "It would have flattened your suit and you would have been dead."

"My suit has handled a lot worse." Tony frowned though looking at the mass of this thing and figuring how dense it probably was, he didn't want to bet money on that wager.

Banner dropped down beside them, shaking the ground and causing Steve to hiss, "Easy," he muttered though the Hulk would have none of it, grabbing the offending chunk of ceiling and hurling it across the room, a violent and loud roar accompanying the move.

Steve gasped and floundered a moment, trying to get his bearings as shock settled in. "Don't move," Tony ordered, fending off the chitauri as they came at them again. He realized there were much fewer of them now than before, they'd dented the number, in fact, it seemed like several of them were retreating. Tony looked around the room to find that he could hardly see the floor anymore, it was all covered in bodies, and what didn't have a body on it had part of a wall or ceiling, which in turn had at least one body on it.

"I'm fine," Steve motioned toward Clint and Natasha, "How are the others?"

"Holding their own." Tony looked across the room to see Thor and even Loki taking on the main enemy, the one that looked different from the rest.

Thor kept trying to tell Loki to step back but his younger brother never listened, not even for a moment. In his attempts he was distracted, focusing too much on Loki than the task at hand. He felt the impact of an attack against his chest and he stumbled, off balance and vulnerable, a moment his enemies wouldn't soon pass up. Thor crumpled to the floor gasping for air, his head spinning in dazed confusion as he tried to reorient himself.

The Other grinned and moved to finish him, his armoured limb snapping forward, reaching to take Thor's life but interrupted when resistance was met in the form of a chitauri weapon. Loki stood between the Other and his brother, holding the spear against the demon's arm and keeping it bay. He clenched his jaw and ignored the way his body cried out in protest, he stood his ground firmly.

"This is not like you, wretch." The Other mused angrily. "Would you not let him fall for your misdeeds?"

"No," Loki hissed, "Never again will I let anyone else take the blame for me, especially him." The space around his body seemed to shift a little, a familiar shape of armour phasing into existence around him.

Thor stared up, regaining his senses in time to see Loki push the Other back a step, a dark green cape adorning his shoulders, a shiny golden helmet protecting his head. Loki was a god again. As much as Thor wanted to let Loki take this on his own, regain himself a little further, he knew that becoming a god again didn't mean the scars weren't still there, it didn't mean that Loki wasn't still injured and weakened. He stood and summoned Mjolnir with a smirk, "Allow me, brother."

Loki smiled widely and leapt aside, "As you wish."

The battle ended with a spectacular lightning show. Though they may not have killed the Other and all the chitauri, they had done enough damage that going after Loki again would definitely not be worth it. They returned to Asgard first where instead of heading home they were all sent to the healing room, Thor carried Loki himself, Tony helped Steve walk, a painful process to be sure, Clint and Natasha leaned on each other for assistance and Bruce just sort of walked, padding barefoot along the stone surfaces.

Odin went to Thor's side as Loki was looked at and smiled, "He is deserving of his magic again, it seems."

"Looks that way." Thor grinned proudly.

"I am sure I do not need to say it," Odin looked at Thor and chuckled, "But I will anyway; watch out for him."

"I will protect him, always." Thor said seriously, turning and bowing to the Allfather.

"Yes that too," Odin nodded amusedly, "Though mostly I meant watch out for his pranks."

"Oh..." Thor turned his gaze back to the slumbering god of mischief, "Yes... I suppose he will be back to his usual tricks soon enough."

Tony pestered the healers looking after Steve, urgently demanding to know how bad it is, how he's doing, if he'll live, what the deal is, all of it. They finally told him that the captain would recover, no serious damage was done, his body structure was an impressive one for Midgardian. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't injured, he'd bruised a few ribs and part of his spine, and the organs that had been partially crushed were struggling momentarily. Other than that he would be okay, his legs had landed in a decent position that they were only going to be very sore for him to walk on for a little bit.

Tony sighed in complete relief and dropped himself next to Bruce, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Man... How long were we fighting?"

"I think it was a few hours at least." Bruce answered with a shrug, "Though I have no idea really."

"Yeah, kind of a dumb question to ask you, huh?"

"Kind of." Bruce smirked, "So I have to ask, what's going on between you and Steve?"

"What?" Tony's face reddened at the thought and he already started cursing himself out for it, "Nothing, just a... a weird thing that happened."

"Really? Because he was drawing you all day before we were called out here, threw a big fit because you wouldn't come out of your lab."

It was Tony's turn to ask, "Really? You're kidding."

"I'm not." Bruce shook his head, "Steve apparently has something he wants to tell you."

"Well he did say we'd talk when we got home..." Tony tried to act nonchalant about it but he couldn't help the little wave of excitement. What could Steve have to say to him? It was either a really good thing or a really bad thing and Tony was betting a good thing. Well, it could just as equally be bad but he really didn't want to assume that, especially not after watching Steve nearly die for him.

"So something  _is_  going on there?" Bruce pushed it.

"Maybe, I don't know. He had that weird dream of me; I might have watched him having that weird dream..." He shrugged, "I won't know until later."

Bruce nodded and crossed his arms, "So... what're you going to tell Pepper once she's back from that business trip?"

Tony stared at the wall absently; somehow he didn't really have an answer for that. "I'll get back to you." He muttered. At that moment he just wanted to rest, he wanted to see that dumbass Rogers, make sure he was okay, and then sleep for a week.


	18. Chapter 18

"How is he?" Thor walked into the room they were keeping Loki, one of the healers smiled a little though she shook her head. "What?"

"He is alive though he is struggling." She led Thor over to where Loki lay; his eyes squeezed shut as he slept, a forced sleep because otherwise he'd be awake and screaming. Little unhappy noises, whimpers and whines and others that sounded downright disturbing escaped him. His body looked worse than it had before, much, much worse. He was paler from lack of blood which had been washed from him to reveal deeper wounds and darker bruises. Thor could only imagine the broken bones and internal trauma that had happened to his little brother.

"Will be he okay? Is this enough to claim him?" Thor turned a frightened gaze on her and she decidedly didn't shake her head or nod because both could be taken wrongly.

"Though he is suffering now he will be fine." She reassured him and smiled as the relief washed over him. "He strained himself past the point he should have been able to reach, he won't be up and about for a while."

"Thank you," he put a hand on her shoulder and walked over to the bed Loki squirmed in, "You will be alright, brother." He whispered, putting a gentle hand on Loki's. "I... I am so sorry I could not protect you." His jaw trembled and he tried to curl in his lower lip to stop the feeling though it didn't help. A wrecked sobbed cracked his defences and he slumped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks and getting lost in his facial hair, tickling as it went down. "Please forgive me, brother." He choked out the words, fingers wrapping around Loki's hand and squeezing gently.

"Of course," Loki's soft voice had Thor's head snapping up again. The smaller god smiled weakly, his face still coated in a cold sweat from the pain racking him though he had never looked happier.

"Loki..." Thor shuffled closer and touched his brother's face, "I promised you but-"

"Shh," Loki slowly pressed a finger to Thor's lips, "I know." He dropped his hand again and tried to relax, wincing from the movement. "Now, come here."

Thor leaned in closer, close enough that Loki could lift his head and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Thor smiled and returned the affection, taking over it and letting Loki lay back down. "I love you, Loki." He whispered once he'd broken it off.

Loki sighed happily and closed his eyes, for once just allowing himself the luxury of not caring. Not caring what Odin might say if he saw the gesture, not caring that normally he'd be closed off and trying heal on his own away from Asgard, just not caring at all. It was a good feeling, "I love you too, brother." He mumbled before drifting back into the healing sleep, the waves of pain coming on and off enough that he could ignore them.

The healer smiled and slipped out, not wanting to disturb something so sweet. She moved on to Steve's room, finding him in the middle of getting dressed. "Lord Rogers you have not been given permission to rise yet." She said sternly, watching the way he looked up sheepishly.

"Uh..." Steve rubbed the back of his head, the other hand swiftly attempting to cover himself, yanking up his pants in one quick motion. "I'm okay, actually. I feel great so..."

She went to inspect him, forcing him back down onto the bed, noting the minor way he groaned at the use of force. "Doesn't sound that way." She raised an eyebrow at him and he glanced away in shame.

"It isn't that bad, I promise." Steve tried to say though she insisted on checking him again. Part of her believed him though really she just felt like stripping him down again, it was kind of fun to watch his face light up like a young boy on his coming of age ceremony. Steve closed his eyes, telling himself repeatedly that she was the equivalent of a doctor and it was perfectly fine for her to check his naked body to see how it was healing. At least he didn't know her that well, if Tony were the one looking...

His mind got away from him for a moment and though he tried to catch it had done its damage. The knowledge that he'd have Tony's hands on his skin, touching, exploring, prodding and probing at him like those science-y things he liked so much made Steve's body heat up even more. He looked away from the healer as she eyed the growing arousal between his thighs, wishing he were anywhere but here, or possibly just dead. Yeah, dead sounded good right about then.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Tony's voice as Steve heard it felt like a tongue in his ear, Steve shuddered and mentally slapped himself for allowing the other man's voice to creep in and mingle with his sexual thoughts. It didn't help any, especially not when he was trying to  _not_  imagine Tony touching him.

Steve glanced at the door to see Tony's fairly surprised expression, suddenly realizing that the playboy  _had_  actually walked in.  _'Death would be good right about now, yessir...'_ Steve swallowed thickly and lifted a hand trying to be casual, "Hi... Tony."

"Steve," Tony waved back though his eyes slid down from the captain's face to his chest, heaving up and down sporadically. Then from his chest along the creases in his torso, the gentle lines of his hips.

Steve didn't miss the trailing motion of Tony's eyes, gazing lower and lower, basically molesting him with a stare. That definitely wasn't helping. Steve couldn't stop the soft moan in his throat as he looked away, embarrassed all hell but aroused at the same time. Death would be a merciful reprieve.

The healer raised another eyebrow at the two and stood up again, "Well you're right, you're doing a lot better; in fact you're good enough to go." She moved past Tony who smiled briefly at her wink.

"So..." Tony walked over, not missing the way Steve's knee shot up to at least attempt to hide his erection. Of course, at that point Tony didn't care anymore. If the captain wanted to punch him for what he was about to do then fine but he couldn't stop the attraction he felt toward America's golden boy. "You're pretty... uppity."

"Wh-What do you want, Tony?" Steve stuttered through his sentence but managed to sound a little more like his usual self.

Tony didn't hesitate again; he climbed onto the healing bed, one leg on either side of Steve's bare thighs, feeling the heat resonating from them as he reached down and gripped his captain's aching cock firmly. "This." His gave Steve a good stroke, earning himself a long and desperate moan, a sound he wasn't rightly expecting. Part of him though Steve would throw him across the room, tear him a new one, shout angrily but none of that really happened. What  _did_  happen though was his leader arching his back, hips jerking upward and mouth opening in a nearly silent moan.

"Tony!" He gasped, a slight hitch in his voice making it spike in pitch at the end of calling his teammate's name. "Ohhh..." Steve's face felt like it was on fire but he didn't care, he looked up through a lust filled gaze at Tony's endearing expression. "Tony, I-I wanted to tell you this morning..." He moaned again as the billionaire continued to stroke him, rubbing and squeezing lightly, thumb brushing over his moistened tip as if he didn't care what Steve had to say.

"Can it wait, Cap?" Tony asked gently, a subtle hint of a dirty tone in his words. He slid backward and repositioned himself between Steve's legs, leaning down to lick the surprisingly sweet pre-cum from Steve's swollen head.

The captain pressed his head backward again, sharp cries of pleasure erupting from a place in him he didn't know he had. "Yeah..." he wheezed between moans, "Yeah it can wait."

Tony grinned and took all of his leader's hypersensitive cock into his mouth, surrounding it with the hot pressure he knew would have Steve screaming for him in no time. Part of him paused to wonder what he was doing, if Steve was just really horny or if he'd at all considered what they were doing here. Then again, the blood wasn't entirely in his brain either and Tony couldn't say he was thinking much on the subject other than he wanted this. Hell, it didn't even matter that he'd never sucked cock before in his life, he'd been blown often enough to know what it's supposed to feel like and to someone as inexperienced as Steve he probably still looked like a genius.

Tony bobbed his head, tongue flexing along the thick shaft of his captain, moaning and squirming like an adolescent. Tony had the foresight to press down on Steve's hips before the other man got too excited and choked him, just in time too because Steve thrust up awkwardly, knees rising and toes curling in the soft fabric beneath him.

"Tony. Ah... Tony. Tony! Tony!" Steve's voice rose in volume as his entire body felt like it was going explode any second. The playboy grinned as he continued the pace, speeding it up as Steve did, hearing his named nearly screamed in urgency before he felt a strong pressure on the back of his throat. Tony swallowed what he could, trying not to cough any of it up. Steve wriggled a little, his body flushed and trembling and he had no idea what to do with it. Soft little moans of post pleasure slipped his lips, his legs starting to relax again and sliding back down.

"Even your dick packs a punch," Tony mused, wiping his mouth as he sat up and crawled higher on the bed to lean over Steve's panting face. Blue eyes were half lidded as they gazed up at him, full and chapped lips parted as he gulped in air. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" Tony couldn't stop the words from escaping him; he was as surprised he'd said them as Steve was to hear them.

"You... you think so?" Steve asked shyly, his face still as red as any ripe tomato.

Tony nodded, couldn't really stop now that he'd said it. "I mean it, Steve."

Steve reached up and put his arms around Tony's shoulders, pulling the other man down against his chest and pressed their lips together, a hungry gasping motion, hands running up into Tony's hair and petting through it affectionately. The genius relaxed into the hold and returned the kiss slowly, their mouths moving together carefully. Tony realized it was causing a strange tingling in his stomach, his lips hesitating as Steve lingered on them, memorizing their feeling and touch before he'd have to part it. Tony couldn't believe the amount of emotion rising in this one gesture, the way Steve teased him a little and backed off, giving him a chance to lean in and ask for more. A mutual exchange, expressing themselves without words, hands exploring and learning, searching for something new. Steve's tongue shyly slipped over Tony's lip, a sweet little motion to request permission, Tony answered by thrusting his own tongue into Steve's mouth eagerly.

A soft moan rumbled in Steve's throat as their tongues danced back and forth, an unexpected thrill rushing through him as he probed the inside of the other man's mouth. He'd never kissed like this before, his heart pounding hard against his chest mixing with the feeling of rushing adrenaline only made him want this more. But Steve Rogers was a patient man; he wouldn't push it unless Tony was ready. His hands tested how far he could go, one of them feeling up Tony's side while the other started to tighten its grip in the playboy's hair and pull, just a little to get his point across.

Tony didn't even flinch at it, Steve's slightly more aggressive reactions only seemed natural and truth be told Tony really wanted it. He rocked his hips forward and ground them down against Steve's once again propped up leg, letting his captain know just how hard he was making him. Steve groaned and pressed his knee up into Tony's groin and giving him that little extra friction. They gasped against each other's lips, Tony starting to pick up the pace and rolling his hips down against the muscled thigh of his leader faster and faster. "Steve..." he moaned breathily, his eyes fluttering open to see a gorgeous shade of blue staring back. Something was different in Steve's eyes now, though, and not the lust either. It looked like he'd found what he wanted, like the cutesy hesitation and uncertainty was gone and he intended to take his prize.

Steve reached down then, swift hands releasing the other man's belt and undoing his pants. Tony got the hint and leaned back onto his knees to peel his shirt up over his head. As he'd distracted himself with the quick task, Steve sat up, supported by one arm at first before he wrapped warm arms around Tony's midsection and pulled him closer. Steve leaned up and licked the skin around the arc reactor, sending a shiver down Tony's spine, his entire body shaking from the sensation and heat rising in him. He felt really warm, secure and like he wanted to give Steve everything, every part of him and open up like he never had. It was exhilarating and scary to want to give yourself to another person, wholly, everything that you had.

"Steve... I..." Tony hadn't ever felt like this before, he'd slept with countless people and hadn't cared a single time. Well... there was Pepper... Against all of his hormones and _wanting_  this, he knew he shouldn't, not until he cleared that up. Steve would hate him, Pepper would hate him, it'd be a mess. "I can't..."

Steve stopped immediately and looked up with shocked eyes, that hesitation returning like a snap. "Oh I... I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to push you." Steve's fevered grip on him softened and his hands quickly moved to a more comfortable place, away from any sexual type of contact.

"No, don't be sorry. I just..." Tony hardly felt like himself for a moment, not being able to find words to explain himself. "Just not yet, okay?"

Steve nodded quickly, looking a bit more relaxed though he still had that 'kicked puppy' look lingering in his eyes. Tony would have remarked on how cute it was on Steve but decided that giving a compliment would contradict his recent reaction. "I understand, it's fine..." Steve looked away for a moment and Tony caught a glimpse of the fears rolling through his captain and wanted to kick himself for it.

"Steve, I like you." He blurted out, knowing he had to say something before Steve ran away from this. "I really like you, okay?"

"But?" Steve looked up, a hint of misery in his tone. "There's always a 'but' with these kinds of situations."

"But," Tony nodded, not wanting to argue that since Steve was right, there was a 'but'. "I need to sort something out first."

"Like?" Steve asked, a hopeful gaze pinned to him, fingers curling in the fabric of the healing bed anxiously.

"Like Pepper." Tony finally said, "I need to talk to her."

Steve's face twisted in something of a 'I knew that' look combined with distress, remembering what Pepper was to Tony and what she might still be. Hell, she'd been away on a trip, hadn't she? This might just be Tony's hormones going crazy and Steve had just taken advantage of that, had misunderstood it for something else entirely. "Oh... Right, of course." He shifted a little uncomfortably and looked away, "Could you uh... get off me?"

"Yeah," Tony hopped off the bed, not missing the hurt that had consumed Steve's face. "What are you thinking?" Tony couldn't read it, couldn't find it in Steve's body language as the soldier sat up and moved for his clothes so he asked.

"Nothing." Steve replied quietly, "Just... sort it out and tell me later, okay?"

"Will do." Tony knew a 'get out' when he heard one, though this was one of the first times he really listened to it. He walked back down the hall and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Damn it."

Steve looked over his shoulder briefly to make sure Tony was gone before he sat down and dropped his face into his hands. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't even understand the difference between hormones and emotions anymore. Why was the future so messed up? Where were the honest people that wore their hearts on their sleeves like he did? Dead or really, really old. Steve wiped his eyes as tears stung them, slipping hotly down his cheeks. He felt an ache in his chest that wouldn't stop, a dull and hollow throbbing that only made him want to go home, to the 1940's where things made sense. He sobbed pitifully and slumped off the bed to sit on the floor, "I need help, here." He whispered sadly, glancing around the strange room of another world entirely, "Advice, a hug, something..." He gripped his knees he'd at least bothered to put pants on, and hid his face. "I wish you were here, Bucky."


	19. Chapter 19

They were all well enough to be transported to Earth again; everyone had gotten their fill of rest and relaxation in such a strange place as Asgard. It was kind of nice to see where Thor came from and why he acted like he did, but the Avengers generally felt like fish out of water during their stay. Odin had allowed Thor to take Loki back with his friends, seeing as how they had mostly deflected the chitauri threat for the time being. Whether or not the beasts would stay away was a different story but they'd deal with it later if it ever happened again.

Clint glanced over at the others before the transporting started wondering if anyone else looked as happy to go home as himself. Bruce looked antsy to leave, methodically rubbing his hands together in his nervous way. Natasha appeared to be uncomfortable with the idea of flying through the weird time-space thing again, she was still pretty sore from the fight and didn't look forward to the inevitable strain it'd put on her. Clint took her hand subtly and squeezed it, getting a glance from her but surprisingly she didn't pull away. He smiled to himself and looked the other direction toward the bigger members of their team. Thor was holding Loki in his arms, the mischief maker snugly and safely in place, eyes closed peacefully. Tony's head was lowered, appearing more uncomfortable than the rest of them; Clint figured it was because of what Bruce had mentioned earlier about the Steve situation. And of course, in speaking of Steve, the captain was stiff and even seemed a little closed off, weird for him.

The archer furrowed his brow but knew better than to meddle with any of it. This was a relationship problem between Steve and Tony, he couldn't rightly get in there and mess it all up by giving advice or something stupid like that. Then again, something else in him told him that as a friend and a teammate he had to find a way to fix it.

"Everyone prepared?" Thor asked, looking at them all and receiving a firm nod from some, a hesitant one from the others. "Good. Let us depart."

Loki held onto Thor tightly as the rush started, slightly concerned at first that the jostling would hurt him further though he soon discovered his brother had a strong grip and that there really was nothing to worry about. They touched down on the roof of Stark tower, a strong wind nearly taking some of them right off of it.

"A storm, awesome." Tony shouted through the gusts of air and motioned toward the doors, "This way, guys."

Everyone followed his lead and took shelter indoors, the elevator taking them to the usual suite level. The space felt a little cramped with all of them in it, Thor tried to keep Loki close to himself and not bother the others so it didn't help that the Asgardians were so tall. Steve ended up right next to Tony, an uncomfortable tension between them the entire way down. Once the elevator opened Bruce stumbled out and took a breath, "Wow," he brushed himself off, "I would have thought your elevators were bigger than that."

"They weren't built with gods and super soldiers in mind, let alone my suit being shoved in the middle of it." Tony scoffed, defending his honour by defending his elevator.

"Right," Bruce chuckled and headed toward the bedrooms, "Not sure about you guys but I feel a little jet-legged, gonna go sleep in a regular bed."

"Later Bruce." Clint gave a short wave and turned toward Tony and Steve, intending to say something when Pepper interrupted.

"Tony! Where have you been?" She hurried over as the suit was disassembled.

"Hey, Pep." Tony smiled a little sadly and she had to stop and gawk at the state he was in, battered and bruised from the brawl with the chitauri. "How was the business trip?"

"Tony, you look awful..." She ignored the question, knowing it was just some sort of ice breaker. She wasn't a moron; she could see when Tony had something on his mind, something important to tell her. Well, she could see it when he let her see it anyway. And the fact that he was letting her see it scared her a little.

Tony was surprised how much seeing Pepper made him feel better, a little more grounded in all of the crazy world jumping crap. But then again, he couldn't forget the way Steve had made him feel the other day either... Though at the same time he didn't stop her when she went to hug him, his head dropping against her shoulder like it was made of lead. She had been his rock for the last few years, without her help he never would have made it as far as he had. She knew what to say, when to say it, how to get him to do the important things like eating or sleeping. Pepper sometimes even single-handedly held up his world, he loved her. And at the same time he could feel a stare on him, brown eyes opened and glanced up just in time to see Steve walk away.

"You all look pretty terrible," Pepper went on to say, glancing at the others and tensing slightly at the sight of Loki. She'd seen the news back when Loki had attacked, she knew who he was. "He's... friendly?"

"Somewhat," Thor smiled a little and moved to lay his brother down, the smaller god surprisingly fast asleep after all the excitement. Clearly his energy hadn't quite returned yet but the pain seemed to have stopped. Thor was glad for that much.

"Pepper, can we uh... can we talk?" Tony asked after a moment of trying to collect his thoughts.

She stared at him for a moment, Tony never asked her to talk about anything, not on purpose. "Yeah of course, office?"

"Wherever is comfortable." Tony walked toward his bedroom on that floor, not wanting to go up to the office really, there might be paper work around to distract him from what he wanted to say. They stood alone together for a few minutes and he scratched the back of his head nervously several times, wanting to say things, stopping himself, trying again and failing one more time.

"What is it, Tony?" Pepper asked gently.

"I don't know how to tell you..." Tony blurted out and rubbed his face tiredly. "I... I should just come out and say it but I don't even think I can explain it." He straightened up and looked at her, "I'll just say it; Pepper, I li..." He couldn't finish the last two words; they got tangled up on the end of his tongue and clung there for dear life. What would happen if he told her? What would happen if he didn't? Now that he knew he liked Steve could he really continue with Pepper like usual?

"You 'li'... you what? You lied? You licked something?" Pepper tried to guess at it though her amusement was slowly slipping away. "Tony, just tell me what it is, I won't over react."

Tony nodded, "Right... well what would you say if I told you that... I... recently discovered something new about myself sexually." He decided beating around the bush was the easiest solution.

"Like what?" She crossed her arms in a thoughtful way, clearly trying to keep her guessing to a minimum.

"Like..." Tony pressed the tips of his fingers together, still looking for a good way to put it but finding nothing to go off of. "Mmm... men." He finally managed to say that much, quickly holding his breath to watch her reaction.

Pepper stared at him for a long moment, waiting for the possible 'nah I'm just kidding' but it didn't come. "Men... As in you're gay?" She reiterated trying to make it a bit clearer.

"Uh... I'd go with bi." Tony corrected calmly though he could feel his nerves twitching anxiously, just waiting for the big explosion of anger and hatred. "Look, Pepper it's nothing against you or anything I just realized something else turned me on and it... ended up being..." He rubbed his face, muttering as incoherently as he could into his hand while still making some semblance of sense, as if that counted as telling her. "Steve..."

Pepper just stared at him and shook her head, "Wait, I thought you said Steve, as in  _Steve Rogers_  Steve?"

Damn it, she had better hearing than he thought. That or she just knew his antics and could decipher his mumblings easier than anyone else. "Uh... yeah. That Steve."

"That's..." She rubbed her forehead, brushing her bangs away from it momentarily. "I... I gotta say..."

Tony tried to force himself to breathe though he couldn't do it without his body trying to hold the air as tightly as it could. He couldn't tell if she was furious, or what.

"That's kind of a relief."

"What?" Tony lifted his head at her words, a little flutter in his stomach as the tension seemed to lift, a little hesitantly but it was still a good feeling. "You're... not pissed with me?"

"Well... I have to admit something too. I met someone on the business trip and... Well I don't know, I guess I can call him back now." She shrugged, trying to ignore Tony's gaping expression. "What? You're so... flaky most of the time, how am I supposed to know if you'll actually settle down or not?"

"No, no, not what I... Really? You think I'm flaky?" Tony stared at her again. "Never mind, not important. So you and this... dude... What's his name?"

"James..." She trailed off for a moment and shrugged, "Rhodes..."

" _Rhodey_?" Tony blurted out in complete shock, "You're kidding me! You have  _got_  to be kidding me. Really? Seriously?"

"Shut up, Tony. He ended up being an escort for some big wig and we had a good time."

"A good time? Like... you had my kind of good time or your kind of good time?"

"My kind." She barely managed to not roll her eyes at him for that one.

"You sure? I mean you were gone for two weeks, lots can happen-"

"Tony!" She shouted, shutting him up for about five seconds.

"Well I have to say that is a load off." He smiled a little and shrugged, "So uh... we're still good?"

"Yep," Pepper nodded, a little shaken from the suddenness of their exchange but otherwise seemingly alright. Tony was satisfied with that. Of course, he'd probably go and get her favourite snacks and flowers and things as an 'I'm sorry' or 'hope we're still okay' present. She liked being showered with gifts in or not in a relationship with him. Maybe he'd play nice with the press for a while too. "You good?" She asked after he hadn't spoken for several more seconds, never a good sign with a Stark.

"Yeah, I just don't want to assume everything's okay here and leave without making sure." Tony tried to explain, not even sure if it was true himself.

She nodded and started heading for the door, "Well I'm sure there's plenty for me to work on since you seemed to have a very interesting week."

"Yeah, you missed it by the way; it was Steve's birthday a couple days ago." Tony grinned, thinking he finally remembered something she hadn't.

"I know, I told JARVIS to remind you." She winked at him, "And I got him something to make up for it so hopefully it won't be so bad."

Tony smiled as he watched her leave, still Pepper and still capable of keeping him grounded.

* * *

Pepper hurried to the room Steve had been given, asking JARVIS was the easiest way to figure it out so that's what she'd done. She poked her head inside and saw the captain sitting quietly on the edge of his bed, facing away from the door. He heard the door open, she knew he would, but he didn't react to it. "Steve?" Pepper asked gently, stepping inside with a carefully wrapped box behind her back.

The sound of a female voice made Steve turn around, his eyes a mixture of strange emotions when he saw her, "Oh, hi Miss Potts." He smiled a little, shifting his position on the bed to see her better. "Can I help you with something."

"First," Pepper smiled and handed him the colourfully wrapped present, "Happy belated birthday."

Steve's face lit up at that, "A present?" He took it a little excitedly, it had been so long since he'd gotten anything for his birthday, it was a strange feeling. "Thank you, I didn't expect this."

"You're welcome, now open it." Pepper urged, watching him peel the wrappings off without a hint of trouble.

Steve cracked up when he read the label on the box, a 'do-it-yourself fondue kit'. He put it down, still chuckling and gave her a hug, "Thank you, that's... that was something I needed today."

"Well I'd heard a joke about it and thought you might appreciate it." Pepper giggled, though when Steve didn't lift the hug from her right away she returned it a little more comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah of course." Steve quickly stepped back again, a swift though not as subtle as he'd like sniffle to clear his nose as it started to run. He could feel his emotions swelling and threatening but he pushed them down, hoping that Pepper hadn't noticed. But of course she was a master of 'manly men' and their tendencies.

"You can tell me you know," She reached up and touched his cheek tenderly, watching the little way his eyes watered just from that little gesture.

"I... I really can't." Steve shook his head, "It's about Tony... he'd have to tell-"

"He did." Pepper smiled sweetly at him, "Tony told me about how he felt and I totally understand, I'm glad really."

"Wait, how he felt?" Blue eyes widened in anxious anticipation, "What did he say?"

"He didn't tell you?" She furrowed her brow but knew that this wasn't exactly beyond Tony's behaviour, "Oh that man... He told me he likes you, Steve. I think he wants to be with you so-" She was suddenly cut off when a very happy captain buried her in another hug, this one lifting her from the floor, his cheek nuzzling against hers affectionately.

"Thank you so much for telling me," He put her down again, clearly looking a little embarrassed by his outburst though that tinge of shame wouldn't be hindered in any way by how good he suddenly felt. "I... I have to..." he pointed toward the door and she laughed.

"Go, go!"

He nodded and smiled, "Thank you." He said quickly, bolting out of the room and down the hall, nearly bull-dozing into Tony. "Ah! Tony!" Steve exclaimed as he braked, one arm flying up and catching part of the wall to help slow his pace. "I was just coming to see you."

Tony grinned a little, it was nice to see the sparkle in the captain's eyes again. "You aren't moping anymore?"

"Shut up." Steve grabbed the playboy and pulled him into a bruising kiss, pinning him against the wall as his hands reached up, running through locks of blonde hair. They made out feverishly, bodies pressed together like they'd freeze to death if they weren't. Steve's tongue forced its way into Tony's mouth, not asking sweetly or hoping for permission but taking it. Tony groaned approvingly, somehow he really enjoyed being man-handled, at least if it was Steve doing it, anyway. They writhed together, relearning the feeling as if it'd been far too long since they'd experienced it, Tony's hand reaching down and slipping past Steve's waistline and into his pants, groping an already excited bundle of nerves, earning a long and pleased moan from the captain.

"Wow."

They both froze and looked over to see Bruce adjusting his glasses on his nose, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as Clint stared slack-jawed next to him. "Uh..." Steve's face brightened in a shade of reddish pink as Tony started to snicker.

"My room?" He asked, giving another little squeeze to Steve's cock, rubbing his thumb over it teasingly.

"Yeah." Steve wasn't about to say no, putting Tony down again and removing the other man's hand from his pants.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki had been in bed for maybe five minutes, Thor had gone to put him there immediately, his little brother had fallen asleep so quickly after returning home it was almost alarming. Though at the same time Loki's sleep was for the first time peaceful, a subtle smile on his lips as he dozed quietly in Thor's arms. The thunder god smiled sweetly as he tucked Loki in, the little Jotun curling up and muttering softly. "You truly are a beautiful being," He whispered and leaned down to kiss his brother's forehead, only for Loki to reach up and pull his head down for lip contact. Thor grunted in surprise but didn't break the kiss until Loki was prepared to, "You little weasel," he chuckled.

"Feigning sleep is the easiest way to get you to bring me to bed." Loki grinned, a hint of seduction lining his tone. "Lay with me?"

Thor smiled and gently stroked his brother's pale face, an oddity in an Asgardian but after growing up with Loki it just seemed right. "You are still injured," He reminded tentatively.

"Even though you find me beautiful you won't lay with me?" Loki teased, knowing Thor could connect the dots that Loki hadn't been sleeping for that adorable little whisper.

"Loki, can I ask you something?" Thor had managed to ignore the question, sitting down on the edge of the bed though his hand didn't leave his brother's body, still resting on him passively.

"Of course." Loki hadn't missed the hint of a serious tone in Thor's words and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared of it. He had no idea what his brother would ask, what he was expected to give as an answer, or even if it was a question at all. Thor could just be attempting to find a way to back out, to step away from any kind of romantics between them. And then again, Loki was also aware that his mind could exaggerate easily and blowing things out of proportion was not beyond him at all. "...It's about us, isn't it?" He asked to try and ease his suspicions.

"It is."

That didn't help. Watching Thor fidget was only tying stronger knots in his belly. "Ask." Loki demanded sharply, making his brother wince and look up at him with startled blue eyes.

"Where did you want... this to go?" Thor hadn't wrestled with his thoughts of Loki for very long, he'd decided that yes, this is what he wanted but watching his brother standing over him, Loki's small and trembling back as he held off the Other on his own... It was terrifying, he had never been so scared of losing Loki as he had been then, even when Loki let go of Odin's staff. He'd realized then, beaten down and almost fatally harmed, gaze locked in watching a renewed strength rise in his brother, he wanted nothing more than to have Loki at his side. He wanted Loki, to be with him, to be his equal, his partner, lover, best friend, everything. Thor wanted Loki to be his and he feared his brother's answer to his question more than anything. If Loki was known for anything other than mischief it was his cruelty.

Green eyes stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decipher what kind of question this was, what Thor was hoping the answer would be. Clearly he was hoping for  _something_  but Loki couldn't quite tell what it was.  _'How about you answer truthfully for once?'_  His mind startled him, where in Asgard did that come from?  _'You'll never know where you stand unless you give him the honest truth.'_  Loki swallowed dryly, hesitant to open his mouth and speak, his tongue wetting his lips in a nervous gesture. "I..." He was never that good at telling the truth, and even when he did it often came out twisted anyway. "I am going to be completely honest, so be gentle." He started by saying, his expression only repeating what he'd spoken.

Thor nodded, "Of course, you know I will."

"I need you; I was serious when I said I love you, Thor. I want to be with you for as long as I can, as long as you'll let me." Loki found it difficult to breathe as he anticipated waiting for a reply but he didn't have to because Thor had already brightened up like the sun was shining in his eyes.

"Loki you have no idea how happy you have just made me." Thor beamed and moved to hug him, hesitating a moment to remind himself to be gentle before actually doing it. "I want the same," he said seriously when he leaned back again, just enough to look into his brother's eyes earnestly, "I wish for nothing more than to have you at my side. When I am crowned King of Asgard," He smiled and paused to share a tender kiss, their lips moving slowly in a way to memorize the other in the brief time of contact. "Loki, will you be my queen?"

Loki's eyes widened and an odd excited little squeak escaped him before he could put a lid on it, his mental self cursing the lack of self control momentarily as he tried to squish the rest of the overjoyed squealing before it became audible. "Yes, yes of course!" he pushed himself up and threw his arms around Thor's shoulders, smushing their faces together again, not giving a damn about his physical state as he nearly knocked Thor to the floor.

"That is wonderful," Thor breathed after they broke apart again; resettling the excited mischief-maker back on the bed though it was impossible to pry Loki's arms from him. "I cannot wait." Loki chuckled, nodding his agreement though he didn't say it out loud. Instead he nibbled on his brother's ear, causing a hitch in Thor's breathing and a strong shudder running down his body. "Ahh... Loki..."

"Mm?" Loki slid his tongue along the rim of Thor's ear and trailing it down along the pronounced crease in his neck to his collarbone, biting casually. He slipped one leg around Thor's waist and moved into his lap, straddling him as he nipped and licked at the salty skin at the nape of his brother's neck. The might god of thunder couldn't muster the strength to remove him, instead giving into hormones and lust, starting to remove Loki's clothing.

"You do not take no for an answer," Thor mused with a huff of laughter, slipping the shirt off of Loki's back.

"And you do not know when to take a hint." He retorted snidely, starting to rock his hips forward, thighs pressing against Thor's sides.

"I get it now," Thor smiled and lifted Loki's head to kiss him again, hand sliding back into the long dark hair to gently guide him through the motion. Long, elegant fingers sifted through his own golden locks and he knew he'd made the right choice, in choosing Loki as his life's partner for better or worse, it was the right one. One thing he knew was that no matter how long they lived Loki would always be a challenge, his little brother had always been complicated and that wasn't about to change now that they were becoming intimate. In fact, it probably made the complexities even worse. But that was perfectly fine with him, he knew it, feeling the way Loki moved against him, moaned from his touch and just seeing the way he looked at him was enough to convince the older brother.

Loki mewled softly when Thor's guiding hand slipped away from his head and repositioned between his legs, palming at his heated erection teasingly, finding a good rhythm that really got Loki going. "Ah! Thor!" He tried to move forward into the touch but from his position he didn't get much leverage, his brother happily tormenting him and watching him squirm. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and nipped at his jaw again, tugging him back toward the bed with a demanding grunt.

Thor complied, mostly, his hands shifting to lifting Loki up by his thighs and dropping him into the sheets, moving above him for a moment to grip the fabric of his pants. Loki gazed up at him with a seductive smirk and placed his hands on Thor's, slowing aiding him in removing the last articles of clothing. "Gently, brother." He whispered tauntingly, a slight sway in his hips as he arched his body to help slip off below him. Thor tensed his jaw as he undressed Loki, a god of mischief with a love of seeing others struggle, he didn't want to appease that fetish of Loki's but it was starting to become difficult to focus on anything but the enticing form below him.

Once off Thor discarded the pants and underwear that had come with them to the side of the room, not caring where they landed. He spread Loki's legs himself, knowing his brother would pointedly keep them together for some unknown reason of torture for them both. Loki gasped lightly as Thor's hands explored up his thighs toward his torso, fingers tracing carefully avoiding any of the major wounds though a few were too big to manoeuvre around.

"Agh!" Loki hissed, his body tightening when Thor grazed past a healing cut, though he would have called it a gouge more than a cut.

"Sorry," Thor leaned back though his shirt was caught by a trembling hand.

"No, don't stop, it's okay." Loki assured him softly, sitting up and pulling the cloth from his brother's torso. He glanced down at the expanse of his brother's chest, daring to touch it, knowing it was his now and yet he still felt like he might ruin it. "I am alright." He looked back up into concerned blue eyes and smiled, "I want this more than it hurts."

Thor nodded after a moment, wrapping warm fingers around Loki's evident arousal and gave it a careful stroke, watching the way his eyelids fluttered and pupils dilated. "If you are sure."

"Yes, please..." Loki gasped meekly, "Please... more..." his arm support shook and he lay back again, not wanting to collapse and worry his brother again. He got what he wanted, careful but strong strokes started up and found a decent rhythm, applying the right amount of pressure in just the right places to get Loki moaning and thrusting into it fervently. "Ah. Ah. Oohhhh... brother!" he had never been one to keep his mouth shut and where better to express yourself than in bed? Thor took the louder out cries as positive reinforcement, continuing the motion for a few more strokes before taking the throbbing cock into his mouth. Thor was open to many things and Asgard was forgiving of many more, men could lay with other men, animals, what-have you, but this was the first time he'd ever taken another man into his mouth. He had to say, Loki tasted pretty good.

Loki's breathing hitched as the warmth and wet pressure closed on him, sucking methodically like he'd done something like this before. "Oh gods..." Loki gasped and tilted his head back into the sheets, a long and pleasured moan rumbling up his throat as his hips twitched and threatened to buck up. Thor gently placed a hand on his brother's trembling pelvis to avoid choking, rubbing soothing circles against the bone for a moment before bringing his fingers to his lips. He leaned off Loki's blood-swollen weight briefly to wet his fingers, the very minuscule pause causing his brother to whine in protest. Thor chuckled and went back to his task of pleasing his future queen, not missing the relieved sigh Loki let slip through his lips when the heat and pressure on his cock returned.

As Thor distracted his partner with the teasing and satisfying blow job his fingers trailed to the unsuspecting anal passage waiting just below. He prodded at it slightly, listening to the little squeak of surprise Loki made, waiting for the possible protest. When he received none Thor went ahead and slid his first finger inside, focusing on both tasks carefully. Loki whimpered, an odd sound to come from such a proud god, Thor made a mental note to remember how adorable his brother was when taken apart like this. He continued the slow invasion, sliding his finger in and out, delicately opening and massaging the entrance until two fingers could be inserted.

Thor was alerted to the fact he'd temporarily been distracted when Loki bucked into his mouth, his cock pressing against the back of Thor's throat earning a surprised choked cough. Loki was about to back off, a little embarrassed by the motion when Thor leaned downed to do it again, jaw relaxing as he deep-throated for his brother. Loki moaned appreciatively which turned into a sharp cry when Thor slammed three fingers into him, repeatedly, over and over and getting the same wrecked outbursts and whimpering as before. Thor twisted his fingers around, scissoring all three of them, knowing that it would still be a tight fit even with the added stretching.

"Do it now," Loki gasped, "Please, fuck me now, brother."

Thor lifted his head and quickly removed the last of his clothing before his hand went down to gather what moisture he'd left on Loki, transferring it to himself to ease the penetration. Normally, on Asgard they didn't do such things to lubricate the process, more friction was better, but in Loki's case, so injured and still fairly weak, Thor didn't want to risk any further harm.

"As you wish, my beloved." He'd leaned down to whisper in Loki's ear before kissing him reassuringly, catching the glistening wetness in his brother's eyes. Thor smiled and pressed his hips down against Loki's for a moment, letting their erections touch briefly before pushing against Loki's entrance. After a few seconds of slowly easing in Loki wriggled down to speed it up, his pathetic little cries hinting that he needed it and he needed it  _now_. Thor complied with his lover's wishes, forcing himself the rest of the way into the hot cavity, filling Loki as much as he could be filled.

"Ahh!" Loki shouted, his body tensing and relaxing as he tried to get used to it. The wounds and exhaustion told him to take it slow but his mind begged for more, he wanted Thor, all of him,  _needed it_. "Please! Please move" he begged, his face flushed red as he squirmed, looking up desperately.

Thor did, he was slow to keep Loki from injuring himself though his pace quickened after a few gentle thrusts. "You enjoy this more than I thought you would," he whispered against Loki's ear as he started to pound at his insides, powerful thrusts angled just askew to their mark.

"Yes," Loki gasped, wriggling pathetically, he could feel it, a sensation just shy of perfect only a short distance away. After a slight shift he was suddenly seeing and when his mind came back around before it happened again he realized he was screaming in ecstasy, his mouth wide open, shoulders pinned down and his back arching strongly.

Thor took his cue and increased his speed and force, a long groan escaping him as well. He'd never heard Loki make any of those sounds but somehow he thought they suited him. The next few moments lapsed together as they rode out their orgasms, Thor's particularly less vocal than Loki's though he was a mighty Asgardian prince and a warrior so not  _that_ much quieter.

He leaned over his lover, panting, tired, and still trying to memorize every little inflection in Loki's voice, crease in his frame, and the completely enamoured expression in his eyes. "I love you, Loki." Thor whispered hoarsely, lowering himself to press the convincing kiss to his brother's slightly parted lips. Loki lazily returned it, still gulping in air and flushed beyond anything he'd felt before.

"I love you too." He smiled tiredly and laid his head back again. "Gods... that was..."

"Better than anything I've ever done." Thor slowly pulled out, watching briefly as his seed leaked out of Loki's body, knowing that his brother would be pretty damn sore later.

"Mmm..." Loki moaned softly and reached up, weakly tugging at Thor, "Lay with me."

Thor smiled and wrapped Loki up in a hug, cuddling with him until they both dozed off, sweet and satisfied smiles on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce blinked a few times, sitting in his usual spot with the recent newspaper still only opened past the front page. Not terribly long ago, probably less than 30 minutes actually, he and Clint had caught Steve and Tony in the hallway, moaning and grinding like teenagers. Now? Now he sat staring into the empty spaces of his mind as he heard the increasing volume of the two Asgardians getting their rocks off. Clearly Loki had never been told to keep it down when other people were in the same freaking building because his climactic scream was one for the records.

The entire room was silent otherwise; Clint and Natasha sat together on the couch a few feet away from Bruce, also staring blankly at the space in front of them. They waited awkwardly as Thor's voice filled the void when Loki needed to take a breath and slowly the climax ended, leaving the room truly silent. Bruce cleared his throat and went back to his reading, trying to pretend he hadn't just heard that.

Natasha looked at the two men who appeared completely uncomfortable in their own skin as they attempted to act like none of that had just happened. She raised an eyebrow wondering briefly how they could even attempt it, possibly because they were a little more closed-minded. She smirked and looked down at the book in her hands, "You know," Natasha easily broke the silence, her tone even and in no way telling. "Rogers and Stark are probably doing it much kinkier."

"AH! NAT!" Clint shouted, swatting at her for her awful words. "Why would you say that!"

Bruce couldn't help but crack a grin, "Knowing Tony it's probably worse than that."

"I have a  _very_  imaginative brain, you know, and I can remember images better than anything else so  _stop putting them in my head_!" Clint buried his face in his hands and tried to drown out the continued descriptors from his teammates, both Bruce and Natasha going out of their way to detail the dirty little dance that Tony was teaching their captain, tormenting him and getting their minds off the brothers' love making.

* * *

Steve gasped and fumbled with the handle on Tony's door as the genius ground against his backside lewdly, hands snaking around Steve's torso, one moving straight for the captain's left nipple, pinching the hardened nub playfully while the other hand slipped below Steve's belt again. "Ahh! Tony..." His face was flushed and still felt like it was heating up beyond what was normal, "Oh my..." The rough workman's hand grasping and barely even stroking him was enough to overcome his embarrassment from moments earlier. His hips twitched forward in a less-than subtle portrayal of his experience with anything sexual. He was excited, heart racing and blood pumping harder and faster as he threw the door open, turning around, effectively ripping Tony's grip away from him. In a swift movement the surprised playboy was in his arms and being carried to the luxurious bed.

"Whoa!" Tony exclaimed, surprised at the unexpected turn around. He wasn't sure what he thought Steve would do but it definitely wasn't aggression. And aggression wasn't entirely accurate, either. Steve was happy, horny, and inexperienced with this, meaning every hormonal instinct would take over and in Steve's case that meant being the man. Testosterone was not lacking in this one.

When Steve dropped Tony into the sheets, going down with him to pin him there, Tony found himself breathless as the gorgeous blonde adjusted his position. The most honest blue eyes shifted to look into his and Tony could hardly stand the intensity of them, losing himself quickly to a rush of emotions and a million other things. He'd normally cut straight to the sex, hell, he'd intended to. But this... there had to be something special about this, something about Steve Rogers brought out the best and worst in him all at once. He wanted ruin something as perfect as his nervous and aroused partner, he wanted to break Steve down, dirty him in ways a man never should be. He couldn't quite say why he wanted it, probably because this man made him feel smaller, like he was less of a person in so many different ways in comparison. It hurt his ego, bruised his pride and damaged his self esteem. But then again, maybe he was mistaking those things for being a little more humble.

"Steve," Tony muttered softly as the soldier kissed down his neck, a sweet and massaging motion that might have been meant to be more pressing but Steve didn't quite know how to properly apply how worked up he was. "Hey..." Tony's tone shifted slightly and the sound of uncertainty had Steve nearly off him in seconds.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Steve asked suddenly very concerned, he glanced down at where he'd been kissing and back up with a furrowed brow, "Did I do something?"

"No it's..." Tony rubbed his face trying to find the words, "Steve, be honest, could you ever really be with someone like me? I mean I'm not exactly your definition of a great man-"

Steve's palm gently covered Tony's mouth, a knowing smile on his slightly reddened lips, "Shh, Tony. I know where you're going with this."

It was Tony's turn to furrow his brow, curious brown eyes scanning Steve's face for an inkling of whether or not the soldier really understood.

"You don't think I believe you're a good man, or you're comparing yourself to me or a memory of someone else far too much." Steve uncovered the genius' mouth then and shook his head, hand cupping Tony's cheek tenderly, "You are an incredible man, Tony. You are loud and can be very selfish but I know that you'll always do the right thing in the end, since I met you that's what I've seen. Over and over you might act like an ass and be as obnoxious as anything I've ever encountered, but I know you're a caring and considerate person. I really like you, and I've been a pretty good judge of character so far."

Tony felt the butterflies and knots disappear with those words, Steve had seen exactly what he was feeling and said exactly what he needed to disperse it. "Thanks, Steve." Tony closed his eyes and nuzzled the strong hand holding his face, finding comfort there.

"We don't have to-"

"We do." Tony reached down and palmed at Steve's groin again, his vigour coming back in full force, blood rushing south again now that his ego had been stroked a few times. "You'll find a way to chicken out if I don't make you do this now."

Steve groaned again, his pelvis rolling forward into the touch several times before he gained a little more control over his mind. He started undoing his pants and pulled them down, Tony taking the same cue and quickly undressing. The playboy glanced over at his captain as the much larger man revealed his impressive length, engorged and heavy, that thick vein pulsing up the shaft like an invitation. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." Tony breathed mostly to himself about Steve though complimenting your partner was always a good idea.

Steve's face tinted even darker, his ears completely consumed in pink and red hues, the blush even encroaching on his neck. Obviously he wasn't used to that kind of flattery, or he'd never really taken it seriously until Tony had offered it. "Thank you," he glanced down at himself sheepishly then back at Tony's lithe form waiting for him on the bed. He swallowed past a lump in his throat, feeling a stronger twitch in his nether regions as he pictured what he was going to do to this man, the way he'd touch him and learn him. It felt like a huge deal and at the same time more comfortable than anything else. "I... I think you're beautiful, Tony." Steve smiled shyly and nearly melted his partner with it.

"Oh my god," Tony covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, how could someone so drop-dead sexy also be the cutest man he'd ever met? "Get over here." Tony ordered and as Steve approached he went straight for his cock again, thumb circling the tip immediately, coaxing out pre-cum and massaging the natural lubricant into his motions, speeding up and pumping the stiffened extension of his leader's body. Steve shuddered and nearly collapsed onto the bed, catching himself by extending a shaky arm, moving further onto the bed even though Tony didn't let up on him. Waves of pleasure continually rocked his unprepared form, repeatedly making him stop to collect himself before falling over. He was barely half way over the playboy as his muscles spasmed and he shivered to a complete stop.

"T-Tony..." Steve moaned and tensed a little more, a long moan rolling out of him, a sound he wasn't used to making. "Slow down, I-I think I -AH! OH my- Tony!" He cried out as he suddenly reached orgasm, Tony's hand not stalling in any way, in fact it'd sped up and stroked harder as hot bursts of cum splattered between them. Steve bucked forward into Tony's grip quickly, as he shuddered through the rest of his high, nearly collapsing as his thighs and arms trembled.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding with that virgin thing." Tony mused with a smile, his hand slowly shifting to his own dick, using Steve's release as a lube for himself. He couldn't quite explain what it was about Steve's face during that, the little screwed up way his eyebrows lifted, eyes closed, mouth open and just how he had no idea what to do with himself. "Just fucking gorgeous..."

Steve panted a little and glanced down at Tony's hand, swatting at it, "Hey, that's my job."

Tony grinned and lifted away from his throbbing erection, "Right, sorry."

"And I... I wouldn't have... come that soon if you hadn't..." Steve stuttered embarrassingly, his cheeks still as red as ever.

"Calm down," Tony leaned up and pressed their lips together, Steve relaxing into it and moaning softly. "Besides," Tony whispered after they separated, his eyes alight with devious thoughts, "This way you're spent and I get to top first."

Steve gaped at him, still in shock as Tony flipped them around, pinning the soldier into the bed. Still sticky hands pressed against the inside of Steve's thighs, spreading them open for him. "Just sit pretty for a second," Tony instructed as he moved to his bedside table, fishing for the lubricant he usually kept there. He'd done anal before, he knew how it worked and knew even better that he didn't want a fumbling virgin attempting it for the first time on him without something to base it off.

The captain waited patiently, watching in harmless amusement as Tony tossed out several empty bottles of lube. "How often do you..." Steve muttered, making a gesture referring to what they were about to do, "You know..."

"Often enough," Tony replied after finding one that he'd be able to get a good use out of. "Here we go," he walked over to the bed again and repositioned himself between the heated muscled legs of a leader he didn't always appreciate as much as he should. Because really? Damn, what an amazing view he had. An already half-hard cock waiting for him, apparently Steve was easy enough to arouse even just thinking about sex, the long stretch following the first noticeable body part was just a vast expanse of rippling muscles, gorgeous creases, all leading up to a very cute and handsome face with the prettiest blue eyes gazing down at him. Yep, Tony would argue to the ends of the earth that this was the perfect view.

"What should I do?" Steve asked a little anxiously, "I don't... I mean, I haven't been able to pleasure you yet."

Tony smiled at that, what an adorable thing to say. "Steve, I'm about to fuck you, don't worry about it."

Steve's face returned the same bright red it had been during all of the first parts of their sexual encounters, Tony was wondering what he'd be like once he was used to it, probably closer to sexy than cute but that wasn't such a bad thing really. "Oh... well next time let me get some practice in." Steve mumbled.

"Definitely," Tony leaned down to trail kisses along Steve's jaw and down his neck, skipping a lot of the good things to work his way to the stiff hip bone of his partner and as he distracted Steve with another long drag of his tongue up the length of a new erection Tony pressed excessively lubed fingers to the tight passage anticipating his arrival. Steve gasped softly when the cold fluid made contact with a part of him that had never been touched before. He let out a low moan as Tony expertly slipped a digit inside, carefully working at the strong and stubborn muscles of his anus.

Steve squirmed frequently as the process continued, Tony vaguely paying attention to the imposing blood-swollen weight standing at attention in his face, nipping at it intermittently to keep Steve into it. "Almost ready, big guy." Tony muttered after pushing three fingers inside, wriggling them and stretching the opening until he was satisfied that he'd still get plenty of friction. Steve was pretty strong; chances were pretty good he'd appreciate the extra strain.

"Tony..." Steve whispered breathlessly, his skin felt like it was on fire and he had no clue how he should be moving or if he should even be enjoying the new sensations this much. To have that kind of pressure inside him, even the small amount Tony's fingers gave him; it felt too close to be casual and amazing enough that part of him thought expletives might be appropriate. He didn't, of course. Cursing wasn't part of his character.

Just as he was starting to really enjoy and appreciate the intimacy of Tony's touch it was gone, leaving him feeling uncomfortably empty. He whimpered in complaint, a pathetic little noise that had the playboy's attention as he slicked himself up. "Make that sound again," Tony demanded and Steve listened, another pitiful whine slipping his lips, this time more theatrical and pleading. "Damn it, you sound fucking gorgeous too." Tony smiled, crawling above his soon-to-be lover, taking in the sight one more time before making it dramatically better.

He angled himself appropriately, the head of his cock pressed just enough against Steve's entrance to earn him further endearing noises and moans. Tony smiled and stopped hesitating; thrusting into the hot, tight space without worrying that it'd hurt his partner. Steve cried out immediately, head thrown back and forehead crinkled from the sudden shock of pleasure.

"Oh my god!" Steve gasped and panted, his hips jutting upward for more, Tony took note that it was the first time he'd heard the captain curse, he made sure to keep track of the number of times he could make that happen. His personal goal was to make sure Steve let go and said a few things he otherwise never would. "Tony! Ohhhh Tony!" Steve's shoulders were pressed back in to the sheets, his head pushing down just as hard, tossed this way and that as he was wracked with new feelings, thrilling and jarring sensations that Tony didn't let up on. The playboy slammed into Steve, knowing the super soldier could take as much as he could give and then some, might as well make the first time memorable.

"Scream for me, baby." Tony grunted, his hands planted firmly into the bed to hold himself up, finding that being on his hands and knees didn't quite give him the leverage he wanted.

Steve whimpered and mewled first, moaning and whining Tony's name as he squirmed and thrust back in rhythm with his partner's body. He wasn't getting enough stimulation to scream, Tony decided, and lifted the captain's legs up, resting them over his shoulders and propping himself up on his knees. He grabbed Steve's hips firmly and with as much strength as he could muster he slammed in again, pulling Steve's firm body against his at the same time.

That got the scream he wanted. The sounds of the usually very reserved and collected Captain America finally letting lose, getting a relief he'd never felt before, were more than enough to get Tony to the edge of his climax. He knew that Steve was definitely over sensitive by now; a virgin couldn't usually take this kind of pounding so when Tony actually hit the soldier's prostate it was almost scary. Steve had arched his back, his weight on Tony's shoulders, and his mouth was open but his body was so shocked he couldn't even make a sound, muscles spazzed out, his legs slipping off his partner to support himself better though there wasn't a single cell in him that knew what to do with this feeling. His stomach and chest were soon coated white; some had even splattered high enough to wet his face a little.

Tony shuddered into his orgasm soon after, seeing the captain come on his  _own_ face was a little too much, not to mention the astounding pressure he was feeling as he rammed his leader's ass repeatedly. In a long and satisfied moan he dropped onto Steve's chest, ignoring the splat sound that occurred when he had. Steve was still panting like he'd just run a marathon, chest heaving up and down erratically as he tried to get a grip on himself. Entirely unaware of the volume he'd reached or things he screamed, all he knew was that he felt  _amazing_  and he didn't want that to ever change.

"Tony," he mumbled softly as he rolled his head to look down at the pleased expression on his lover's face. "You are incredible."

"No, Steve, I'm pretty sure that'd be you." Tony corrected as he crawled up to be able to kiss the man he'd grown to admire over the years. "I've never known a man as kind as you or as generous. I swear, if you did any other good deed before I managed to steal your innocence you'd have put every angel to shame."

Steve smiled at that and leaned his head against Tony's tiredly, "Hey Tony?" He whispered as he closed his eyes, hardly even caring how messy and dirty he was. He'd never imagined he'd be here now, if anyone had told him the day before that he'd end up covered it semen laying next to Tony in bed he'd have probably punched them for being so inconsiderate. But here he was, coated in the sticky white substance, all of which was his aside from what leaked out of him, and laying comfortably beside his crush. It was more than he would have asked for.

"Yeah?" Tony tilted his head a moment to look at the peaceful expression that looked it like was permanently glued to his lover's face.

"I want you to be my boyfriend," Steve's eyes fluttered open again, making contact with Tony's in an intense gaze that nearly made the playboy look away. "Go out with me?"

Tony collected himself and nodded, "Definitely, I'd be honoured."

Steve's smile was so sweet, it lit up his face in a way Tony wished he could capture, and then he remembered he had JARVIS who would have filmed this if the AI was listening properly. He'd be able to snapshot that expression, blow it up and digitally paste it on his wall, see it every day. And then again, if he treated Steve right, he'd be able to see that smile every morning, noon and night. Steve Rogers was now his boyfriend.

* * *

"OH my  _god_!" Clint shouted after the Captain's sexual cries even penetrated the fairly sound proof room he was in. "What is with these people! We  _just_  got back from fighting in some other dimension and the two pairs go off to have sex? The two pairs with the most injured of our group amongst them? I don't get it."

"Sex is very relaxing," Bruce muttered in response, again attempting to ignore the fact that somehow Tony was making their leader squeal like that, "And both Steve and Loki heal faster than regular humans do so they're doing a lot better than they were."

"Except if they had been normal people at the time they would have died." Clint argued, "They should take it easy and maybe consider they're scarring the rest of us for life while they're at it."

Natasha chuckled and shook her head, "Did you want us to describe what Tony's doing in there?"

"No!  _NO_!" Clint waved his hands in front of his face frantically, "Absolutely not."

"Then shut up." Bruce's words had a bit of venom in them though his face was smiling as always.

"Right... I don't think I'll be able to look at them normally for a while." Clint muttered, moving to the TV to try and drown out the rest of his mind and dumb it down to nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki woke first, his eyes fluttering open to what he assumed was a new day, if the angle of the sun in the room was any indication. He stretched and winced for a number of reasons, pain shot up through his body from every wound that he'd exerted the day before and he felt the oddest throb in his lower regions. It was a good kind of pain though mixed in with the rest of the feelings shooting through him he felt a little overwhelmed. After pausing with laboured breathing and a slow attempt to rise again Loki found he couldn't quite do it. Frustrated as all hell he grit his teeth and forced himself up, a low grunt for the effort and stunted whine for the pain.

Thor, as heavy a sleeper as any when he was in safety, only snored a little and rolled over, the soft rumble of his breathing acting as a calming agent for his stubborn brother. Loki smiled down at Thor for a moment, recalling everything that had happened recently. He couldn't believe where he'd ended up in the short span of two weeks. He'd been chained, beaten and broken down entirely, over and over he'd been broken, every time he'd managed to put pieces of himself together they'd been shattered too. He never imagined he'd be free, he never thought he'd see Thor again, his father, anyone but the guards. And yet, in something of a miracle, he ended up on his own two feet and tasting freedom. The following events proved to be life altering somehow, Loki had never imagined himself to be put back together and protected by Thor and Thor's comrades. It was all very unlikely.

Loki pulled himself from the bed and stumbled awkwardly to the bathroom, finding it slightly annoying to walk at all. He leaned against the sink and made a face at how crusty and flaky he felt. Never again would he just go to sleep with the mess, never. He looked up into the mirror and saw for a moment that he'd lost his hold on his magic somewhere during the night or early morning, had he let go while love making? He couldn't be sure, though what he did know was what he could see, and what he saw were deep red eyes staring back in the mirror, frosted blue skin marring the reflection. He grit his teeth, his regular appearance swiftly taking over again in an almost boiling rage.

Why? On such a good morning, why would the fates or his own body have to remind him of this? It only reminded him of everything that was wrong, the way he'd been lied to, how  _he_  was a lie, nothing more than a creature meant to die on a mountain side because he was far too weak and tiny to truly be a frost giant. He wasn't wanted by his true heritage and if the Asgardians knew exactly what he was... How would any of them react to seeing a frost giant as their queen? It'd be a hideous riot, he was certain. Even if the Allfather allowed their union and Loki managed to take the throne alongside Thor in the most legitimate of ways, he'd still be rejected as a ruler. Doubts burned inside him and he hissed angrily, wanting to reach out and smash the despicable mirror for showing him his own face, for letting him go back to those thoughts.

"Loki?" Thor asked from the bedroom just beyond the wall, sounding cute and disoriented and somewhat lonely. "Loki where are you?"

"In the bathroom, Thor." Loki called back immediately without thinking, hearing the very relieved sigh from the bed. A smile crossed his thin lips, something about his brother panicking; worrying about where he'd gone was just too sweet a sentiment. Though at the same time a bitter pit rolled in his stomach. He couldn't forget the way Thor had acted when he'd returned home to Asgard after his banishment, the protectiveness he'd displayed over that Midgardian woman. Loki cursed his mind another time, he didn't want to ever think about Thor's relations with that 'Jane' but his brain still brought it up.

Thor approached the bathroom with a warming gaze, taking in the naked form of his brother perched against the counter, the elegant curve of his body was just enough to make Thor want him all over again. "You are beautiful," he whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

Loki's upper lip curled in a snarl, "You clearly need your eyes checked." He ran a hand through his messy hair and tried to press it down the way it was supposed to be. A few strands refused his demands and even went as far as to defy gravity entirely. He growled and turned the water on to force it down the rest of the way, "I look awful." He glanced up at the mirror in a way that appeared animalistic and feral.

"You look like you just woke up," Thor corrected calmly, walking over and wrapping his arms around his brother's slender waist. He could tell something was wrong though he couldn't put his finger on what. It was a strangely comforting thing for Loki, to be reassured by someone so close to him. But his mind wouldn't let him be comforted, wouldn't allow him a moment of feeling loved.

"You asked me to be your queen..." Loki muttered, rolling his head to the side and resting it against Thor's cheek as his brother nestled his jaw on his shoulder, "Did you truly mean that?"

"Of course I did," Thor smiled and kissed his pale skin, nibbling at it affectionately, "You are my lover now, Loki, and I cannot picture myself with anyone else but you."

"What about that woman you cared so deeply for?" Loki's tone sounded cold and detached, even a little cruel.

"Jane...?" Thor lifted his head and looked at the vicious glare the mention of her name had earned him. "Loki, it is not that I have forgotten her but even as close as she and I had gotten, you and I are far closer."

Loki's gaze shifted away, ignoring the caring touches and light kisses placed on him. "You are lying; I remember how you were after meeting her..."

"She was a kind and helpful woman; I was in a troubled place and, do not get mad, but I believe that you had threatened her life, which is why I was so defensive." Thor explained calmly, not letting Loki pull away from him even though the smaller god tried adamantly. "Where is this coming from?"

"A ruler of Asgard, queen or otherwise, is not a joke. It... I... It is serious, and I am not sure that..." Loki stumbled through his words, anxiety making him fumble over thoughts and feelings and he had to shake his head again to force them back into place. "If you are so fickle with her then you would be as well with me-"

"You are not making a lot of sense, Loki." Thor turned his brother around and held his face still, keeping their eyes locked in the well-lit room, neither caring that they hadn't dressed yet. "Look at me, collect your thoughts. What is it you want to say?"

Loki's gaze shifted between its focus on Thor's left and right eyes before he closed his own, taking a long and shaky breath. "I am concerned that your feelings for that woman were more than what you say," he started by addressing that much, start with the smaller things and work his way up. Honestly the Jane thing wasn't too big a deal to him, if he were truly threatened by her presence in the realm itself he'd hunt her down and kill her. Not a threat. But it was still a nagging thought in his head so covering it first made him feel like he could work his way into the bigger issue.

"You have always been the jealous type," Thor smiled, seeming to be glad to hear it. "I love that about you." He kissed Loki's forehead tenderly and brushed his damp hair down again, "I have made my decision, I want you. You know me well enough to understand how my mind works, I will not falter, I would die for you, Loki."

It was true, Loki knew this. He smiled sadly and nodded, letting his skin fade back to the way he saw it when he woke, looking back into his brother's eyes with a dark red hue. "You would die for this?" He spoke softly though his words dripped with venom.

"Over and over again." Thor didn't hesitate, cupping his lover's cheek with a strong hand, his voice firm and convincing.

"You could never make love to me this way." Loki accused, his form shaking as he did so. He didn't know where his fear was coming from, the utter hatred and loathing he was feeling.

"I already have," Thor whispered delicately, leaning his forehead against Loki's and gazing down into the shocked and horrified expression. "Yesterday, at the peak of your orgasm as you screamed, I saw the change."

"You..." Loki felt his jaw shiver and he clenched it to keep Thor from noticing, though really it seemed nothing slipped past this man. "You did not mention it..."

"I saw no reason to," Thor smiled, his thumb wiping away a wet streak leaking down Loki's cheek. "It does not matter to me what you look like, Loki. I love you for you; whatever you are I will love you."

Loki whimpered softly, his hand groped the air uselessly for a moment before he found Thor's body, gripped it tightly, and pressed himself against his brother. "I... I believe you." He whispered, "Thank you, Thor."

"Any time." Thor replied softly, squeezing Loki in a soothing yet gentle hug, "And next time you feel so upset, please do not hide from me in the bathroom."

"I was not hiding... but fine." Loki chuckled, lifting his head again and smirking playfully, "Though I am going to have to demand that you clean me, this is your mess, after all."

"Of course, anything for my lovely queen." Thor nuzzled their noses together, making Loki's face twist up in a disturbed and intrigued expression.

"We are not children, none of that foolish nose business."

"But... but it is cute." Thor pouted and nearly broke Loki's heart. The mischief god looked away indignantly and waved a hand at his brother in a theatrical manner.

"Fine then, do as you wish."

Thor grinned widely and relished his beloved with kisses and affection, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

"Oooohhhhh..."

Tony opened his eyes when he heard the long and uncomfortable groan next to him, at first panicking a little then remembering it was his new boyfriend making too much noise. "What's the matter?" He asked groggily, rolling over to look up at the bare back of his captain trying to get up.

"I am very sore." Steve muttered in reply, every little movement he made accentuated his muscular build and only made Tony moan in return. "Tony, seriously." Steve furrowed his brow, his displeased tone bordering on frustration.

"It's okay, Cap." Tony grinned up at him, "I have ointment for that."

Steve's face flushed in that adorable way he looked like he wanted to spin on his heels and leave at the same time as he wanted to bury his head in the ground. He fidgeted a little and laid back down, sighing quietly from the effort. "No morning jog for me..." he muttered sadly.

"Nope, guess you'll have to suffer through a few more minutes with me." Tony chuckled, fumbling through the bed stand for the aforementioned medication. The familiar tube grazed past his finger tips and he soon lifted it over his face to make sure it was the right one. "Alright, open your legs for me pretty boy."

Steve listened, knowing what was coming next and he welcomed the relief from the throbbing pain in his rectum. "Gentle, please." He requested softly which had little fluttering butterflies released into Tony's stomach.

"Why are you so goddamn cute?" He muttered angrily as he slipped between the gorgeous thighs he remembered from the day before. "And sexy at the same time? Seriously."

Steve smiled a little and relaxed his body as he rested his head back, "I'm not, you just see me that way."

"Bullshit." Tony smirked though he thought it might be true. The others never called Steve cute or sexy, just him. Ponderings aside though, he slicked up his finger with the ointment and started slowly applying it, being gentle as he'd been asked. "Though honestly, Steve," Tony murmured, an endearing and enamoured tone in his voice, "You really are an amazing guy and, personally, I think you're the greatest thing to ever happen to America."

Even though most might find it odd to be complimented like that while being anally prodded at, it didn't quite occur to Steve. He was more focused on the fact that Tony had actually opened up to him a little bit unprovoked. "Thank you, Tony." He whispered in reply, his mouth spreading wide in a smile as he stared up at the ceiling, "You're the most interesting and important person I've had the pleasure of meeting since I woke, you give me the feeling of being grounded when I think I'll be swept away in all the changes. And Tony?"

"Yeah?" The genius answered sheepishly, somehow getting these compliments from Steve meant more than getting them from anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that he'd heard so many great stories about Captain America, how his father had revered the man as hero and man above men, or perhaps it was because Tony could see the real man that Steve Rogers was; borderline perfect to a fault, which made absolutely no goddamn sense but he thought it anyway.

"I think you're an adorable sweetheart."

Tony found himself blushing at that. Him? A sweetheart? "Feeling a bit delirious over there?" he asked jokingly, the only way he knew how to deal with any emotion, crack a joke.

"I'm serious," Steve's tone was the same even, honest level as before, "You play it tough but I can see it."

Tony swallowed thickly and caught himself smiling, somehow glad that someone, that  _Steve_  thought and knew it well enough to recognize it. It made being a jerk half the time a little less stressful, knowing that Steve was aware he wasn't actually like that. "Thanks."

"Tony, I..." Steve gasped lightly when his boyfriend's finger pulled out of him; he curled his lower lip in and tried to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. It was way too soon for that, he knew it, he was perfectly aware of it and he knew even more so that Tony Stark would back out like a frightened dog if the 'L' word was said yet.

"Yeah?" Tony nestled in beside him again, his hair a mess and not the usual 'I'm a genius and a billionaire and I can look however I want' kind of mess either.

Steve briefly considered it, laying out there and waiting for Tony to screw it up, or holding off and patiently waiting for the right opportunity. He knew another time would present itself and if this really was love that he was feeling then it'd still be there later. A warm smile graced his lips and leaned over to gently kiss his boyfriend, a slow and passioned moment held between them like a beautiful little secret. "When do you figure we should tell the others?" Steve asked after they separated, earning a choked laugh from his partner.

"I think, after you put your enhanced vocal chords to good use, they are well aware of it." Tony grinned, "If not I could replay it on the big screen, JARVIS caught it all on camera."

"You are such a..." Steve broke off his words with a laugh, "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Believe it because you're dating it." Tony winked and returned the kiss.

Steve sighed softly and closed his eyes again, relaxing in the morning light and warmth of the body next to him. He was glad he hadn't said it yet, people like Tony needed time, they weren't as certain as quickly as someone like himself. Only minutes later he heard Tony snoring very quietly and was briefly amazed the playboy had woken this early at all. He reached up to brush some of the soft brown hair from Tony's face, an adoring smile still plastered to his face. "I love you, Tony." He whispered, confident his boyfriend was down for the count.


	23. Chapter 23

"Long time no see," Bruce greeted Steve as the soldier strolled out of his bedroom, hair still wet from the shower he's helped himself to. "Heard you guys had a good time last night."

Steve's face did exactly what everyone was figuring it would, a bright shade of red engulfing his skin and setting it on fire as he fumbled over words to explain himself. "We uh... I..." He exhaled heavily with a nearly dreamy look on his face, "Yeah."

"Well you sound satisfied so I guess we can't complain." Bruce chuckled, sipping at his morning coffee.

"Except we can, keep it down Cap." Clint ordered.

"Hey," Tony entered the room adjusting a t-shirt he'd clearly just put on, his tone a little defensive, "Don't be mean to him, Steve here just experienced the best thing in his life and he's having a good day, can we leave it at that?" The others in the room nodded and Tony grinned, "Besides, I'm sure I could get you screaming like that too, Barton."

Clint coughed up his water and threw the glass at the billionaire, "Creep!" He shouted though the edge in his voice slipped away as he watched Steve's instinctive movement to protect Tony, a hand jutting out and catching the glass right before it hit the smaller man in the chest.

"Whoa..." Tony stared down at it then led his gaze up Steve's arm, "Nice catch."

"Yeah," Steve looked at Clint with a raised eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle, "You jealous or just incredibly sensitive to the idea that-"

"GAAAHH!" Clint yelled out some fairly incoherent gibberish as he covered his ears, one hand reaching around again to swat the air in Steve's direction, "Enough of that! I'm not anything."

Steve blinked a few times in confusion then a slow realization dawned on him, "You're homophobic?"

"You aren't?" Clint asked dumbly, "I mean obviously, but I thought Captain America of all people would be. And wait, I'm not  _scared_  or intolerant, I just don't see the appeal."

"Right, because throwing a cup at Stark and screaming like a moron isn't anywhere close to being intolerant." Natasha shook her head then glanced at the newly made couple, "I'm glad you guys got that out of your systems, will you stop acting like love-sick teenagers now?"

"Yes, sorry." Steve spoke before Tony could, a rare occasion really. "We've settled everything so I'd like to tell you all something."

"We have an announcement as well." Thor's voice rolled into the room as he strolled out, Loki's elegant and prideful form close to him.

"Morning," Steve smiled at the two and they returned it, Thor always wore his heart on his sleeve, it was easy to see what he was feeling. Loki was a little more difficult but he seemed to remember and appreciate the time and effort Steve had put into helping him at the start of everything, so his smile was a little kinder for him. Steve glanced at Tony who promptly slung an arm around his partner's lower back, sliding his hand along the captain's rear as he did so.

Tony grinned at them all, knowing they knew but Steve liked to make everything official so here they were. "We're dating now, I asked him out and-"

Steve covered Tony's mouth and continued smiling as if his boyfriend wasn't a complete liar. " _I_  asked  _him_  out and he said yes. I figured since we're a team you all deserved to know about our relations, I hope it isn't an issue."

"Not at all!" Thor exclaimed excitedly, "I am so happy for you both."

Natasha and Bruce both glanced at Clint who lifted his hands in surrender, "Hey, I told you I'm not intolerant, if you guys are happy then I'm happy for you. Only thing is I don't want this compromising any missions."

"I agree with that," Natasha looked up at Steve who shook his head calmly.

"I won't let it, you have my word."

"I have to say," Bruce raised an eyebrow, his face showing nothing but slight amusement, "I didn't really think you two would end up this way when we met."

"Neither did we," Tony laughed, "If any of you had told me then that these last two weeks would happen I probably would have kicked you out."

"I would have outright laughed at you." Loki piped in after his long silence, their eyes shifting to him and for a moment he thought he was still unwelcome in their midst but that was dissipated when Clint snorted back a laugh.

"I think I'm with Loki on that one. I can actually picture it," He lifted his hands up in front of him as if he really could see it, "Someone would tell Loki about it and he'd laugh which would get all of his minions copying and laughing with him. Then he'd stop and we'd all continue laughing anyway, Loki would stare at us waiting for us to stop but we would just keep going. Then he'd be all like 'shut the fuck up' and we'd be like silent statues again. Yep, that's how it'd happen."

"Loki would say 'shut the fuck up'?" Bruce asked with a snicker.

"I said 'yep, that's how it'd happen.'" Clint repeated forcefully as if that forced it to make sense.

"Really?" Natasha smirked and Clint pointed at her.

" _Exactly_  how it'd happen."

Loki fought the urge to laugh with them and instead put up his usual air of confidence, "I would. That is exactly what I would say."

Clint shifted his pointing finger at Loki then, "See?"

Steve smiled and looked over at Thor, "So what's your announcement?"

Thor's arm was possessively wrapped around Loki's torso, tugging the smaller frame closer as he smiled broadly. "I have asked Loki to be my queen in Asgard and he has agreed." Loki smiled and glanced up at his brother's bright expression, somehow proud of the way Thor could just boldly state these things. "I will be taking him home again to inform our father; I'd like to thank you all for your bravery and assistance in taking care of him."

"No problem," Tony smirked, "That's pretty impressive though, marriage proposal already? A little fast, don't you think?" Steve mentally congratulated himself on keeping those few words between himself and a sleeping Tony.

"Not at all, Loki and I have known one another for a very long time. Gods have much larger lifespan than humans do." Thor rubbed his mate's side tenderly, enjoying the feeling of Loki's body next to his for so long.

"Won't Odin freak out?" Clint asked after a moment, "I mean you two are both his sons right?"

"The Allfather is accepting of many things, men may lay with women, other men, creatures and even non-living beings." Thor explained, "I have heard of siblings making love before and there was not an issue. I assume that he will allow this, since Loki is not blood related to me."

"The queen can be a man?" Steve asked next, his brow still furrowed in confusion. For someone of his mindset it made absolutely no sense.

"Yes, the queen could be anything capable of conscious thought."

"I'll never understand Asgard." Bruce muttered with a stifled laugh.

"Sounds like freedom of choice, you know, aside from everyone having to listen to this one guy or you're dead and stuff." Tony shrugged, "But they seem to be ahead of America in the acceptance field so I'll let it slide."

"When are you going?" Natasha looked up at Thor curiously.

"We were planning to leave today; I hope that is alright with everyone." Thor's eyes swept over his team and they nodded happily.

"Definitely, big guy." Tony answered for them, "We've all had a fun week or two but the mission's over, everyone can head back home I guess." He looked at everyone and a small pang of longing hit him, even though he could ignore it he still couldn't forget it. "You guys are welcome back here any time, hell you can stay. I'm sure Pepper wouldn't mind seeing more than just me around here."

"She'll be seeing me too," Steve asserted, getting a smile from his boyfriend. "It's a big place; I don't see why I can't move in."

"Alright, well Steve's moving in so there's him too." Tony laughed softly, glancing at the others to see their reactions.

Bruce smirked, "You know I'm in and out of here often enough, might as well make it a regular thing."

"Guess having a second home base wouldn't be so bad," Clint looked at Natasha who nodded noncommittally.

Steve felt a warmth growing in him and looked back at Thor, "You guys are welcome anytime too, by the way. Whenever you need a vacation from Asgard or something."

"I am sure it will not be very long before you see us again." Thor gave a quick wink to his captain, "We shall see you soon."

"Later Thor, bye Loki." Tony waved at the two, Loki returning the gesture before activating the passageway again and the two Asgardians vanished from the realm. "Wow, queen?" Tony looked at the others, "Didn't see that coming."

"I kind of did." Bruce lifted a hand, "Though I had talked to Odin while we were over there, smart guy. He mentioned something about 'always knowing both of them were meant to rule' and after I asked what he meant he said I'd figure it out soon enough. I think he knows they're coming with that news."

"That's a relief to hear, really." Steve sat down on the couch, wincing as he did so though trying hard to ignore it. "I was concerned Odin was going to throw a fit, at least they won't be hurt when they go home."

"Nope." Tony grinned and walked to his bar casually, "So, anyone up for celebrating?"

"It's like 10 in the morning," Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I know that," Tony shrugged and fished for a glass, a surprisingly happy smile on his face, "But Pepper's back and doing all the work right now, we just finished a mission, who cares what time it is? Come on, just one glass, I promise."

Steve hauled himself off the couch again and walked over to Tony, gently placing a hand on the cup and lowering to the countertop. His stood close enough that their chests touched and it was nearly impossible for Tony to get his eyes away from Steve's calm gaze. "How about we do something else to celebrate? You can have a drink any time after 5."

Tony smirked and caressed the front of his boyfriend's slacks affectionately, an action hidden by the bar so the others couldn't see it, all they knew was that Steve's cheeks had darkened and his eyes had gotten a little bit wider. "On the condition that you drop your pants when I ask you to." Tony murmured lewdly, just quiet enough the others couldn't hear him.

Steve, though blushing hard, nodded his head. "Just not in public, okay?"

"Of course," Tony kissed his cheek and wandered back to where the others were sitting, "Well we're all pretty young and we've got some time, what's the plan? Movies? Games?"

"Games." Clint said before the others could answer, "Got any good ones?"

"Ooh! I remember playing a game called Monopoly, is that still around?" Steve asked excitedly, remaining behind the bar to wait out a certain issue Tony had caused him.

"Uh, yeah." Tony laughed, "One of the most popular board games in America. Alright, Monopoly it is. And then maybe a card game."

"I vote Apples to Apples," Bruce chuckled, "I'm pretty good at that game and I'll want to win something once you're done kicking our asses at Monopoly."

Tony raised his hands, "Hey, who says I'll win?" They looked at him, their expressions flat and basically asking 'are you fucking kidding me?' He nodded, "Alright, alright, you got me; I'll own all of you."

"I was pretty good at it," Steve countered with a slight pout, "You never know."

"And Tony'll have to convince us and make deals; most of us wouldn't trust him anyway." Clint grinned, "You're on, Stark. If I win, you have to dance the rubber chicken."

"Fair enough, but if I win, you  _all_  have to give me a strip tease." The billionaire couldn't wipe his smile from his face.

"That settles it," Bruce moved closer to the others, "Stark can _not_  win."

"Agreed." Natasha leaned forward toward the coffee table as a little robot buzzed across the floor with the game board.

* * *

"Father," Thor bellowed for what felt like the millionth time, walking into the great hall to where Odin sat, a knowing gaze settled on his sons as they approached. Loki swallowed thickly as he followed, not having much of a choice since Thor refused to let go of his hand. If he'd had his way he would have run the hell away until Odin was long gone. But, then again, when was running away his style? Leave for a little bit to plan was one thing, running away was entirely different. "Father, I come with great news."

"You have found yourself a wife?" Odin asked, half joking though he could already see it in the way Loki moved.

"Yes," Thor was entirely unfazed by the fact that his announcement came from someone other than himself. "As I am sure you can see, I have chosen Loki." He pulled his brother to his side again to stand as his equal, a position that only made the smaller god puff up his chest, just a little.

Odin looked over at Frigga with a slight grin and she rolled her eyes, handing over something of hers, "Fine, you win." She muttered.

"What?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Your mother and I had a bet going as to who you would bring home as your queen. I foresaw it would be soon and I bet her that it would be Loki." Odin explained calmly, "She disagreed, thought it might be that mortal woman you had been seeing."

Loki looked legitimately relieved, physically relaxing and stepping forward then, "So, does that mean you will give us your blessing?"

"We shall do more than that, Loki." Odin stood and raised his hands, "A great wedding befitting a king as his queen will be held, I might suggest inviting your friends when the preparations have been made." The hall's tenants stood at attention and applauded, graciously filling the odd silence as Thor and Loki both attempted to gather themselves.

"Thank you, father! Mother!" Thor cheered and ran up to hug his parents.

Loki found himself smiling again, it felt good. He was going to be able to call them his mother and father for real, this was a true induction into the family without the lies and deceit. He was truly going to be an Odinson, never having to doubt himself again. He walked up the steps with growing confidence, knowing these would be his soon, this kingdom would belong to them both, they would rule it in turn. Tears flooded to his eyes though he pushed them back down reaching a woman he'd called mother once and would once more, her arms open, caring, and waiting for him. Loki buried his face against her shoulder and sobbed softly, something in him let go then, maybe it was the fear, the anger, hatred, or self-loathing, but it let go of him. He felt better, not perfect but better.

"Welcome home, son." Odin put a hand on his shoulder and he wept.


	24. Chapter 24

A month had passed since Thor and Loki had gone and Tony invited everyone to stay in Stark Tower. It had been a month since they started going out and Steve was slowly being driven crazy by his emotions. He wanted to do more than say it to a sleeping body, to think it in his head or bite his tongue just before blurting it out in sex or any other situation that it pushed at his mind. The captain stared up at the ceiling, he knew Tony hadn't come to bed because he was working on something, he knew his boyfriend's work habits down to the T by now. But... that didn't make it any more bearable to just lay there alone, wishing for the warmth of another body next to him,  _Tony's_  body next to him.

"Just say it." He told himself. "Just... just tell him and this'll stop eating at you. Even if he doesn't return the feelings at least you'll get it off your chest and stop your insanity circle."

"Insanity circle? Sounds like fun." Tony's somewhat tired tone reached Steve's ears like a sudden alarm. "What's up, Cap?"

Steve sat up, knowing full well he couldn't really say nothing, "Now's not the right time to talk about it." He settled on that.

Tony nodded slowly and walked over, sitting down beside him on the bed and reaching up to brush blonde locks away from his face, "Is it because I've been in the lab? You're allowed down there too, you know."

"I know," Steve smiled, "And I will join you once I figure out what it is I need to say and when I can say it. I just... I want it to be perfect."

"You know, perfection means very little if you ruin all the moments leading to it." Tony's words struck home and made Steve flinch, turning blue eyes away he fumbled over what he'd say next when the loud crash of thunder shook the building. "Thor's back." Tony looked over his shoulder at the door and shrugged, getting up and walking toward it, "Take your time, Steve, okay? I don't want to rush you into whatever it is but... well if I did something wrong I'd like to fix it."

Steve shook his head, "No, Tony. You didn't do anything wrong, this is a... well it's an 'us' thing but it's not a problem at all."

"So then why are you hiding by yourself instead of letting me help you with whatever's bugging you?" Tony furrowed his brow in a somewhat angry confusion.

"Tony, I-"

"FRIENDS!" Thor bellowed loudly, his voice carrying to all corners of the building, or so Tony thought it had. "I HAVE ARRIVED AND NO ONE HAS COME TO GREET ME!"

"Sounds like spending time with Loki has made him a bit expecting." The genius laughed and walked out of the room, "We'll finish this later."

"Right." Steve got up and followed his boyfriend out, feeling like a bit of a jerk all of a sudden. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Tony was upset with him...

"Ah! Man of Iron, Captain, you two are here at least." Thor approached them with a wide grin, appearing to be healthier than ever. Loki remained where he had landed, arms crossed gracefully over his chest, head tilted back slightly, just enough that he looked as arrogant as ever. He looked fantastic, healthy, strong, and even pampered. There was a certain glow to his face that hadn't been there before, something the other couple assumed Thor was responsible for.

"Hey Thor," Steve smiled then waved over at Loki, "Nice seeing you two."

"We've come with invitations for you all, where are the rest?" Loki asked, nearly a demand but he managed to hold that part of his tongue.

"Bruce is in one of the labs-" Tony had started though the elevator swished open just as he spoke.

"Here, actually." Bruce smiled and walked over casually, "I heard the rumbling and figured I'd get some kind of summons anyway, might as well come up and see before that happens." He went and shook Thor's hand though instead he was pulled into a friendly hug. "Nice seeing you too."

"It is good to see all of you," Thor beamed, "And the assassins?"

Tony looked to Steve to field that one, since he hadn't seen either of them on his way to their room. "Well an hour ago they said they were going for a walk," Steve shrugged, "Should be back sooner or later."

"I'll go and get them," Loki started walking to the elevator, his arms falling to his sides as he remained mostly casual though it was clear in his steps that he was excited about something.

Steve looked up at Thor, "So what's the news?"

Thor shook his head, "I must wait until Loki returns with the others before I tell you." Though despite his words he was clearly itching to say whatever it was that he'd come to tell them. After a moment of the other three staring at him he caved, "Alright, I will tell you. We have come to take you all back to Asgard for the next few days for our wedding. It would mean a lot if you could attend."

They knew that Thor and Loki would eventually get married though having a wedding that soon after was a bit of a surprise. "Congratulations, Thor." Steve smiled, the first to speak and offer his support. "Of course we'll be there, we'd be honoured."

"Wonderful!" Thor proclaimed and gave the captain a hug as well, "You will be fitted in proper Asgardian wedding attire so do not worry about formal clothing. You all will be my special guests and everything you will need shall be offered without delay, so when the rest arrive we shall depart immediately."

"Sounds awesome, big guy." Tony smirked and waved his hand a little, "JARVIS, coffee please. I'm going to need it."

"Right away, sir." The automated voice said smoothly.

* * *

"So, what I'm trying to say here..." Clint rubbed the back of his neck anxiously; he'd just spent the last hour wandering around the building with Natasha, attempting to tell her how he felt. There had always been an unspoken thing between them but it had never actually been  _said_. And after watching all the lovey things between his teammates part of him was itching to just say it. Even if nothing came of it he just wanted to fucking say it. "Nat, I just needed to tell you that-"

Natasha grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, her other arm wrapping up around shoulders as she held herself there, at least until he got over his shock and hugged her close. They stayed that way until a familiar voice rolled over them, "Ah, I was curious as to when this would happen."

"Loki?" Clint looked up as Natasha spun around agitatedly, they'd just been careless enough to be snuck up on.

"The one and only." Loki gave an elegant bow before straightening back up, "My brother and I here to pick you up, follow me."

"For what?" Natasha raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"After all of this time you still do not trust me?" Loki looked at them sadly, an expression that almost made them feel bad if it weren't for the follow grin, "I can hardly blame you, I would not trust me either." He headed back for the elevator, "Come, I shall explain on the way because I am sure Thor could not wait."

"Is it the wedding?" Clint asked as he followed suit, feeling much less nervous around Loki lately, if the god had wanted to harm them he could have but he didn't. Something to be said for a renowned sneaky bastard that didn't try to get the jump on you.

"Yes," Loki smiled over his shoulder at them, a bright and excited look that hardly seemed right on his face but it was there. "We are taking you immediately so if there is something you need you can't get on Asgard then go and get it now."

"Right," the two exchanged glances and shrugged, "I'm good." Clint smiled.

"I doubt I'll need much either." Natasha agreed.

"Wonderful." Loki hit the button for the previous floor and they shot up the tower like a rocket, the god of mischief barely able to keep himself standing in one spot though he managed it well enough. The door slid open and immediately Thor went to him.

"I am sorry, I told them." Thor pouted, his blue eyes gaze at his brother like a kicked puppy.

Loki swiftly lifted a hand a swung it at Thor's face, the blonde squeezing his eyes shut expecting a smack but receiving none. Instead Loki had slowed his swing and gently caressed the side of his brother's face, "I knew you would." He leaned over and kissed the slightly open mouth of a shocked god.

"Loki," Thor laughed, "You little pest." He lifted Loki into his arms for a stronger, deeper kiss as the other Avengers quickly gathered themselves properly, ready to go. "I love you." Thor whispered, staring into shiny green orbs that all but smiled back at him.

"I love you too." Loki spoke softly in return, his thumb running across the smile meant for him. "Now let us go, the tailors are waiting."

"Right." Thor approached his friends and without another word they were all hurdling through the dimensional space between the realms. Landing was about as graceful as it was the first time, Bruce stumbled forward and almost fell though his arm was caught by Steve, who, true to his character, was also holding Tony in place.

"You alright?" Steve chuckled.

"I'm good." Bruce adjusted his glasses and returned the grin, "Just... never gonna get used to that."

"You and me both." The captain agreed.

They were hardly standing there for a minute before, as Loki had suggested, people had approached them and started taking them aside to get their measurements. "It is alright, friends. I shall see you later on." Thor called out after them, noting that individuals like Bruce and Steve looked a little uncomfortable and unnerved being whisked away like that. He thought about mentioning that the measurements were very thorough but he was certain they'd figure it out on their own.

The hectic day of preparations finally ended after several long hours and they were permitted to retire to their assigned bedrooms. Steve sighed heavily as he trudged inside, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. A day spent on Asgard was always going to be some kind of intense experience, wasn't it? He looked up at the bed to see Tony already curled up, snoring softly and getting as much sleep as he could. Steve joined him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man comfortably, happy he could share this experience with his boyfriend, a small hope that some time they could have a wedding too.

"Steve?" Tony whispered when he felt the embrace, "Hey beautiful."

Steve smiled, "Hi Tony, sorry I woke you."

"No it's fine; I didn't mean to fall asleep before you got here." Tony stretched a little and rolled over to face his partner, "What were you-"

"Shh," Steve pressed a finger to Tony's lips and leaned in to kiss them slowly, deeply until Tony's mind was concentrating only on him. "I wanted to tell you something important to me, though I was worried you'd be scared off. So I waited." He explained, caressing his boyfriend's face fondly, "I wanted it to be perfect but I realized that it doesn't matter when I say it, perfection is how I perceive it and I can't imagine the moment I tell you not being perfect."

Tony nodded to show he was listening, it was pretty obvious this meant a lot to Steve and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

"I wanted to tell you, Tony," Steve blushed and smiled brilliantly, "I love you."

Tony felt his heart skip a beat several times before he got it under control again. "Steve... I..."

"It's okay if it's too soon for you, I just needed to-"

It was Tony's turn to cover Steve's mouth and shush him, "Let me finish, Rogers." Steve nodded and tried to not hold his breath though he couldn't help it. "I love you too."

Steve let out an excited squeak before snuggling close, contentedly burying his face against Tony's glowing chest, making the philanthropist feel even more important. "You're so beautiful," He whispered, stroking a hand through the blonde locks laid over him. "I almost don't feel worth your affection."

"I don't want anyone else." Steve mumbled desperately into Tony's skin, gripping him tightly as if he'd suddenly lose him now that they'd shared this.

"Alright," Tony hushed the slight panic rising in his lover and kissed the top of his head tenderly. "It's alright, Steve. You have me." Steve nodded but didn't move, Tony had to go to sleep with his boyfriend plastered against him for dear life.

* * *

Clint moved to Natasha's bedroom quietly, knowing full well they had to be up at a certain time to be cleaned and dressed for the ceremony so obviously nothing would happen between them that night but he still wanted to be near her. She opened an eye at his entering and then silently closed it again, a soft smile gracing her usually tightly controlled lips. Clint easily slipped under the covers and was quietly surprised when she let him touch her, let him pull her closer, and let him hold her. He closed his eyes and thanked whatever god was responsible for where he was now, vowing to keep her as protected as he could manage.

* * *

Bruce stared out over the expanse of Asgard from his window and smiled solemnly to himself. He mused to himself that this was not any kind of fairy tale ending, not a beautiful story that would wrap up in an all defining bow leaving its characters all bonded together and happy. He was well aware of his lack of love interest but it didn't bother him like he thought it would. A partner only made things messy; one of the biggest causes of stress in a man's life was his relationship. The last thing Bruce needed was a woman that he was constantly afraid he'd end up killing in a fit of rage. He much preferred spending his nights this way, calm, relaxed, and alone.

* * *

Thor carried Loki to their room, his brother nuzzling against his neck affectionately and hungrily biting the sensitive flesh. "Loki," Thor breathed haggardly, "You are making it difficult to not take you right here."

Loki smiled wickedly and continued the motion, distracting Thor from the approaching doppelganger he'd crafted, a carefully sashaying form of the mischief god, completely naked and playfully passing Thor by. The thunder god's eyes widened when he saw it, having to double check that his prize was still in his arms. "I want that one too." Thor chuckled, following the quickened pace of his unclothed partner.

"Greedy." Loki snarled and nibbled at his brother's Adam's apple. "How many until you'd be satisfied?"

"One, but I welcome more." Thor laid Loki on the bed, pinning him there as the smaller god attempted to roll their position. "You are my queen, the night before our wedding you should be submissive to me." His tone was joking, clearly, a light huff of laughter caught in his throat as he pretended to be serious. Thor was a terrible liar, it always made Loki laugh.

"As you wish, my king." He whispered provocatively, giving his hips a slight shift and buck upward to graze his manhood along the other's. A long and bewitching moan was dragged from his throat as he writhed in the bed, Thor hadn't even touched him yet and still it served to harden him like no other ever had.

"You shady little..." Thor whispered, trailing loving kisses all along Loki's neck and collarbone, sucking harder to leave red marks in his wake. "Tempter," he grunted roughly as he thrust up against Loki, both still clothed though still very lustful and ready to improve that little problem.

In moments their clothing had been lazily discarded, Thor grabbed the lubricant placed in his bedroom a while back; he and Loki were capable of going all day long and actually had during the last month. At that time he didn't have a lot of lube at hand so it'd been a bit of a rough experience, Loki had assured him he was fine but the little liar had been limping slightly the next day. Since then they'd always had plenty on hand, no puns intended.

Loki smiled and spread his legs wide for his brother, his fiancé, it didn't matter the label, just that he could say Thor was  _his_ , that's all that mattered. "Fuck me, brother," he demanded in the most alluring way, his silver tongue working for him in every way it could. "Hard, I want to really feel it." He gasped as Thor pushed a finger inside him, wriggling around the elastic entrance, as tight as it had been the first time. "Fast, I want you to shake me." Loki continued, his hips cooperating with his partner's task, rocking down to help push him further in. "And deep, because I need as much of you in me as I can have."

"I promise," Thor smiled, shifting his now two fingers around, scissoring and stretching the muscle, "I will you take you in ways you've never felt before."

Loki groaned excitedly at the idea of such a promise and tensed his thighs in anticipation, "Do it now, I'm ready." He urged, his hand coming around to stroke the hardened length of his cock lying heavily against his stomach.

"Of course," The thunder god rose, coating his dick in the lubrication before proceeding with his promise, pushing inside slowly to make sure he'd done a good job of preparing his brother, dragging another long and captivating moan out of Loki. Once he was satisfied knowing he wouldn't hurt Loki the day before their wedding, Thor slammed inside once, twice, harder and faster and pushing as deep as he could each time. Powerful thrusts rocked Loki's body, the smaller god wrapping his legs around Thor's waist briefly before dropping them again, heels digging into the mattress and toes curling in the fabric. "You may put your legs around me," Thor panted heavily, not letting up.

Through his gasps and cries Loki shook his head, "Then I'd-Ah! Ohhh! Oh, oh, oh Thor..." his hands reached up and held onto the strong back of his brother, fingers digging in much akin to his heels and the bed. "I'd be in my o-own way."

"What do you mean?" Thor managed to ask before he felt a warm wet prodding behind him, suddenly remembering the Loki clone from earlier. "Oh!" he exclaimed when the first finger entered him, swirling around in lazy circles, barely giving him a chance to get used to it before slipping in a second one. "Loki..." Thor gasped and tried to focus on ramming his brother home though the new feeling of penetration was fairly distracting. "You little weasel."

"Stop-unh! Calling me little." Loki spoke between thrusts, his clone leaning around Thor's ear and whispering to him as he prodded his insides.

"I am a giant, you know."

With those words Thor felt the thick and fully erect length of his brother forcing its way inside him, causing more and more sensations of pleasure to hammer away at his nerves until he felt like he was entirely set aflame. Long and explicit moans rumbling in his throat and even during it he noticed Loki was getting the best of both worlds as well, feeling the sensations from his clone at the same time as the ass-pounding he was receiving from Thor. Apparently he'd put more stock and magic into this one, normally they couldn't even touch tangible things.

The two squirmed and moaned together until each grew increasingly more frantic and desperate, thrusting and gasping, one hitting the other's prostate and causing a strained and enraptured cry, striking his partner's prostate in return to earn the same sudden outburst. Fingers digging into skin, mouths held open in silent screams, blue eyes meeting an uncontrolled crimson, and they both smiled. Their chests heaved up and down as they tried to catch their breath, both exhausted from the day's running about and now post-orgasm high. "I love you, Thor." Loki whispered, not caring that he caught a glimpse of blue skin.

"I love you too, Loki." Thor replied hoarsely, "Let me clean you up."

"Please." Loki smiled up at him.

* * *

The Asgardian equivalent to 'here comes the bride' was played by a group of talented musicians; something Steve appreciated more than the usual (nowadays anyway) way they played a song over speakers instead.

It wasn't just a room they stood in, however. The great halls weren't big enough for the ceremony; an outdoors set up was much more desirable. The entire open space was full all of Asgard was present; even some important beings from other Realms had been invited. The Avengers were gifted with positions very close to the front so they wouldn't have to strain to see anything, though Tony was still interested to see how the Asgardian tradition worked. It was kind of similar to earth's customs though earlier that day Thor had returned after going out with the biggest slain monster he could manage, a gift of the engagement between two warriors. It was presented to Loki and most might assume the sight of a giant dead thing on your wedding day would ruin it, but it didn't. Instead it inspired great pride in the frost giant; he was to be wed to the man who could slay one of Asgard's mightiest beasts, a thing of honour in this realm.

Tony didn't get it but there were several things like that and he was curious to see anything else. There weren't any 'best man' or 'maid of honour' types of people, just Odin, Frigga, and Thor, all dressed in what was considered Asgardian's best. Hell, Tony was wearing something similar though much less regal looking. He glanced over at his friends who all looked like aliens to him, none of them in their regular garments, Midgard clothes. Though he had to admit, Steve still looked damn handsome in whatever he wore.

The doors opened then and Loki walked in, his attire as flashy and eye-catching as it could get, at least in this realm's terms. He strode through the crowd with a smile growing on his lips, hearing the people cheer for him and his union to Thor. It was exhilarating, exciting, and he didn't know what to do with himself as he closed the distance between himself and his family.

Finally reaching Thor's side the clasped hands tightly, gazing at one another briefly before they both turned to the Allfather and knelt before him, a motion that was so in sync that it must have been practiced. The following hour was spent with the given speeches that had to come with a royal wedding, the promise of a new queen and, in a sense, a new hope for them all. As a Jotun, Loki's bond with Thor could be seen as a peaceful action.

Steve elbowed Tony gently, "Wake up, they're about to kiss." He hissed into his sleeping lover's ear.

"I'm up, totally up." Tony straightened himself out, wincing when Steve smacked him once.

"Now to seal it, you may kiss your bride." Odin finally said, allowing the two to rise.

Thor pulled Loki close, one hand resting against his face tenderly, the other around the small of his back. They closed their eyes in the embrace, Loki's arms wrapping around Thor's shoulders and letting himself fall into it, be consumed by it. This was his life now and it was more than he felt he deserved, yet then again, he'd suffered enough and he'd learned from his actions. He was allowed this, at least.

The Asgardians roared loudly in support and celebration, the Avengers rising with them and clapping, cheering and shouting for their comrades. It was an amazing thing to see, watching such a wretched minded creature like Loki grow and shift, transform into what they saw before them. He was almost a respectable man now; aside from the obvious tricks and pranks he'd always pull. But who could complain about that? It was in his nature.

The newlyweds held the kiss for as long as they could before breathing deeply was necessary. Thor lifted Loki into his arms and held him up as if he was a trophy, the most desirable person in the 9 realms and he belonged to Thor. Loki had never felt so wanted, adored or loved before this, before he realized what Thor was to him. Loki closed his eyes when he was brought back to rest his head against Thor's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it pounded ecstatically, the sound of the muscle that changed his world and finally, after far too long, brought him home.


	25. Bonus: The Strip Tease

"You cheated!" Steve shouted, throwing his money at the billionaire, "I know you cheated! How else could you have won?"

"I swear, sweetheart, I didn't cheat." Tony smirked happily, watching the deep red seep into Steve's cheeks and nearly burn his skin. "You can watch all of the different angles of the replays, I didn't cheat once."

"He's right, Steve." Natasha sighed and stood up, "I was watching him the whole time, he didn't cheat, not once."

Steve gaped at her then looked down at the pile of cash that Tony had collected throughout the game while everyone else's had depleted, well, everyone but Bruce who had backed out over an hour ago. He'd claimed that he was backing out of the entire game, bets and all, which meant that it didn't matter if Tony had won because he wouldn't have to do the strip tease. Steve, Natasha and Clint, however, hadn't given up and therefore were pinned to the stakes of the game.

Tony grinned up at all of them and clapped his hands, a catchy tune playing over the speakers. "JARVIS and I had this one all picked out already," he leaned back and relaxed, "Let's see some strip tease action."

"Tony, that's not..." Steve fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'm your..." His anxious and somewhat betrayed tone wasn't lost on the genius and Tony quickly caught himself.

"Alright, alright. Fine. Then I want you two to teach Cap here how to do it." Tony ordered, waggling his finger at the three of them, "I'll get comfy and clean up the game I guess."

"Sounds good to me, c'mon Cap, other room." Clint hastily grabbed Steve's arm before Tony changed his mind and wanted them all to do it again. Natasha followed suit, also more pleased with the idea of teaching Steve than undressing for that pig of a man.

"I can't!" Steve pulled away from them once in the separate room, "I don't know how to do any of that, heck, I hardly even know what a strip tease is!"

"Calm down, Rogers." Clint said coolly, "Tony has to be nice about your performance regardless, right? You're his boyfriend and this will be your first attempt at any kind of sensual movement ever so he  _has_  to be nice if he wants to see you do it again. No pressure whatsoever."

Steve nodded a little, that making him feel surprisingly better about it. "Plus," Natasha added, "You don't look foolish unless you think you do. Confidence is key, you're sexier when act like you know what you're doing, whether that's true or not."

"How do you two know any of this?" Steve asked shyly.

"We've been trained." Clint answered stoically.

"In this?"

"In everything." Natasha stretched quickly and urged Steve to do the same, "Loosen up first, try to feel comfortable with yourself."

"I'm comfortable with myself," Steve assured her though he listened to her anyway.

"JARVIS, play the song that Stark'll have him dancing to." Clint demanded, "On repeat so we can get a feel for it."

"As you wish." The song came on again and they stood there listening to it at least once to try and memorize it.

"Okay, copy me." Natasha ordered and started the teaching lesson.

* * *

Tony sighed and sipped at his glass and looking over at Bruce's more than amused expression, "You backed out at a good time, I was just about to start owning everything and kick ass but it wasn't evident yet."

"Yeah I kind of figured," Bruce nodded, "I was even gladder that I was the only one who backed out when you said 'this is the final time anyone gets to pull the same card as Bruce'. They all made a face like 'you aren't winning, why would we back out?' and now look at them. I still think you should have made Clint and Natasha suffer more than Steve, though." He laughed softly and leaned back in his chair.

"Steve would be pissed with me if I even contemplated thinking about looking at their naked bodies. He actually gets pretty jealous, I'm surprised." Tony smiled at that thought, the idea that the super soldier would want to be his and only his was heart warming and even a little cute. He mused about the way he'd set it up and shrugged, "I don't see why it can't be a public event, though if he begs I'll make it private."

"Punishing the poor man, for what, saying he could beat you at a game?"

"Exactly. I'm curious to know what they're going to teach him." Tony hummed to himself, "I wonder if he'll be any good at it."

"You have to pretend to like it even if he isn't, you know." Bruce smirked, "Otherwise there was no point in trying to not piss him off. "

"Very true."

They waited for nearly two hours, the two talking casually and enjoying themselves though Tony was getting a little annoyed. "I swear if they ran off..."

Just then the lights dimmed slightly and the song he'd chosen cracked over the speakers, destroying the silence in its wake. Tony's gaze was immediately drawn to where Steve had emerged from the other room, standing there for a moment, his neutral expression twisting slightly into a seductive stare and enticing smile. Tony swallowed and put his drink down then, his full attention had been caught.

Steve tilted his head back slightly, displaying his long and smooth neck for his boyfriend, looking down toward him with half lidded eyes. As he strolled slowly across the room, the shift in his hips on beat to the music playing around them, Tony could have sworn that there was no way this was the same Steve Rogers. There was an air of sexual confidence to him that Steve naturally lacked, which was fine, it made him cute and huggable but  _this_... Tony didn't have words for this.

After a moment Steve was standing across from him, a slightly more open and erotic stance than his usual soldier self was ever in. Tony's eyes trailed down to the tight thigh that barely brushed his then back up to the smirking lips and daring gaze trained on him. "Holy shit, Steve..." He muttered, just before a finger was gingerly placed against his mouth.

"Shh," The sound of Steve hushing him even had its own hints of sexual tension, the way his lips held the form of the shush long after it had gone silent, the slow and alluring way he blinked, and even the subtle way his smile returned were enough to have Tony going, wanting his captain in every way imaginable. He would have to congratulate Clint and Natasha for this later. "You ready, big boy?" Steve asked, destroying Tony's train of thought entirely and he wasn't even sure he answered or if garbled nothing fell out of his mouth. Regardless though, Steve started to move. A slow, circular roll of his hips followed by a perfectly timed thrust with the song had the billionaire reaching for him. Tony's hand was quickly smacked away, Steve shaking his head with a growing smirk, "No touching yet."

Tony grumped poutily but said nothing, not wanting to ruin the show put on for him. Steve spent a good portion of time teasing him, a button or two being undone but mostly just erotic motions. Finally he'd turned around and unbuttoned the last of his shirt, delicately slipping it over his shoulders and, turning back around, letting it gracefully drop to the floor. His gaze remained as intense and focused as it had been when he started, fixing Tony in one spot and demanding he not move without even a word. Steve's hand slipped to his pants immediately and popped them open with the flick of his thumb, the same digit slipping along under the garment to his hip, hooking into it and pulling down gently. Tony's eyes widened a little more when he recognized that he should be able to see the soft cotton of Steve's underwear already, but he couldn't. His captain was going commando, and that was kind of hot.

The super soldier stopped the removal of clothes for a moment and slid his hands along his body, a way of showing how he'd like to be touched or how he should be. A soft moan escaped Steve's lips as he let his hands wander back down to his waistline, pushing them below his pants and, subsequently, lowering the last article of clothing further. "Tony," he whispered breathily, his tongue slowly wetting his lips and leaving them parted, "I'm embarrassed, should I stop?" Nothing in his tone sounded embarrassed or even ashamed of what he was doing. It was a little added theatrics of how he'd normally act and it had Tony hook-line and sinker.

"God no..." The playboy murmured, licking his own lips anxiously. "Keep going, baby. You're fucking gorgeous..."

Steve smiled at that, the alluring seduction returning to his face almost instantly.  _Christ_  Tony had to thank Natasha and Clint for teaching Steve this. "If you say so." He replied coyly, another elegant motion of his hips as he stepped a little further away, gracefully manoeuvring his slacks lower and lower until they had nothing more to cling to and they slipped to the floor. He stepped out of them slowly, one foot hooking into the fabric and kicking it back with added flare. Steve let another moan slip from him as his hands explored again, trailing the chiselled lines of his hipbones, leading straight to a half-hardened erection that was still in the midst of fully swelling. He stroked himself once, twice, then let his hand slide along to his thigh and back up to his hip.

Tony gawked in complete amazement at his new boyfriend, praising the pair of assassins mentally over and over again. They deserved a freaking medal for this. Or a trophy.

The captain was on him then, one leg on either side of Tony's hips, straddling him perfectly, letting the heat of his body permeate through Tony's clothes and nearly set the man on fire. "Touch me," Steve breathed into his ear, licking at his jaw and down his neck, "Tony please."

"Oh fuck..." Tony's hands were up instantly, running along the muscled expanse that was his boyfriend,  _his_. He reached between trembling thighs and groped at a familiar length, loving how stiff Steve's own dance had gotten him. Tony remembered a previous bet he had going with himself, how many times he could get Steve Rogers to curse, and figured then was as good a time to do try his hand. "Curse for me, baby." He whispered gruffly into Steve's ear, noting the shudder he received for it and biting tenderly at the soft skin.

"Ah," Steve gasped and thrust forward into Tony's hand that went a little limp on him.

"Say 'fuck'," Tony encouraged gently.

"Ohhh... fuck..." Steve panted softly, tentatively saying the taboo word and letting it trail off quietly.

"Say it again," Tony rewarded him with a stronger stroke, his other hand coming around and fondling the captain's balls affectionately, "Come on, you can say it again."

"Fuck," Steve groaned louder, thrusting harder, his toes curling anxiously.

"More, I want to hear it." Tony ordered, increasing his speed, shifting the one hand to undo his own pants and pull himself out. He was about to do it himself though Steve's somewhat clumsy hand brushed his away, insisting he do it for Tony. "Alright, alright." Tony smiled and kissed Steve's cheek again, "But I still want to hear it, louder baby."

Steve rocked into his lover's hand, fumbling and stroking Tony right back, his face heated from his strip tease and shocks of pleasure. "Fuck! Tony! Ohhhhhh  _Christ_. Fuck... Tony. Tony!"

Tony's hips jutted upward when his orgasm hit him, before Steve that time. "OH GOD! Steve!  _Jesus fucking Christ_!" He made a point of being crude, thrusting faster into his boyfriend's grip until he was satisfied, his own pace slowing slightly as he relaxed.

" _TONY!"_  Steve whined loudly, pushing at the playboy's hand insistently, "Please! I'm not... I haven't..."

"It's okay," Tony smiled, picking it up again, "Come on, I just taught you something."

"Ohhh..." Steve moaned as his breathing increased, panting and gasping, climax nearly there and Tony's hand slowed down again. "FUCK!" Steve swore, legitimately frustrated and about to shout at Tony for it but his partner suddenly knew all the right places to squeeze and caress him to coax him straight to his orgasm. The captain jerked forward suddenly and he lost his ability to think as instinct took over, writhing and squirming as he cried out for all he was worth. Finally collapsing and resting his head against Tony's shoulder, panting and shaking as his high faded slowly.

"You," Tony gently stroked Steve's arm and moving to rub soothing circles in his back, "Are so fucking good at that. Are you sure you haven't done that before? Are you actually a slut, Cap?"

Steve laughed softly and shook his head, "I'm not, but Clint and Natasha are really good at teaching me how to be."

After that the other four in the room started clapping and they even received a few whistles. "Awesome job, Steve." Clint applauded, mentally ignoring that it was the weirdest thing he'd ever taught someone.

Natasha smiled and glanced over at Pepper who had joined them for the last little bit, also clapping excitedly. "Best show ever." Pepper declared and somehow her presence was cause for more embarrassment than the rest of the team's for Steve, and possibly Tony though he rarely showed that kind of thing.

"Gotta say, I wasn't sure if it'd be any good but I'm floored." Bruce looked to the master assassins and gave them a thumbs up, "Congrats, you've unlocked the achievement 'Captain Erotica' for all of us."

"And I've got that on record." Tony smirked up at Steve whose face only turned red now, after all of that. "I get to see your striptease whenever I want to, even if you aren't home."

Steve kissed his feverishly, trying to ignore the fact that he was the only naked in a room full of people. "Can we get cleaned up?" he asked shyly after the kiss was broken and all Tony could do was laugh and nod.

"Anything for my captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed my old story. Figured I'd upload it all before Thor 2 came out ^_^ I appreciate all the comments, thanks a lot guys.


End file.
